De locos
by Paty4Hale
Summary: Emmett y Bella son hermanos gemelos. Han vivido casi toda su vida en Canadá pero la Universidad los manda a USA. Allí encontrarán aventura, diversión, amistad y MUCHO AMOORR ...TODOS HUMANOS... digamos que el Summary completo está adentro.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA CHICAS AQUI OTRA NUEVA HISTORIA...

ESTA SI ES UN CAMBIO RADICAL A COMO HE VENIDO ESCRIBIENDO. AHORA SON TODOS HUMANOS. ¿LOCO NO?

ESPERO QUE LO RECIBAN CON BUEN ÁNIMO.

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER NO A MI. :)

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

* * *

><p>DE LOCOS<p>

* * *

><p>PREFACIO.<p>

Bella y Emmett son hermanos gemelos, no saben nada acerca de sus padres, si los quisieron, si no los quisieron, si fueron esperados o no lo fueron. Pero poco les importa a ellos quienes fueron sus padres, pues sus abuelos se encargaron de criarlos muy bien.

Emmett no puede vivir sin Bella, Bella no puede vivir sin Emmett, pero en el sentido de que si al otro le pasara algo, morirían de rabia, tristeza y dolor. Para Emmett Bella es su hermanita aunque ella sea mayor que él por unos cuantos minutos. Porque si algo saben es quien nació primero y ambos se encargan de hacérselo saber al otro cuando mas conveniente le sea.

Bella y Emmett han vivido gran parte de su vida en Canadá, pero la universidad los envía a Estados Unidos. Aunque Bella se queda un año más en Canadá y Emmett parte hacia un futuro como ingeniero mecánico.

Un día Bella se deja caer por sorpresa en Estados Unidos, en la universidad que compartiría con su hermano y quien sabe ¿Un futuro pretendiente?.

-Hey Emmett hay una chica que no te quita la vista de encima- le dijo Jasper a su mejor amigo.

Acto reflejo Emmett se gira en su asiento para investigar quien es la chica que no le quita la vista de encima. Cuando el chico musculoso se levante de su asiento dispuesto a correr a los brazos de su hermanita, Rosalie, Alice y Edward llegan al lugar donde todo ocurre.

Emmett se lanza corriendo y alza en un estrangulador abrazo de oso a Bella. Rien juntos, se abrazan como hace ya sesis meses no lo hacen.

-¿Qué haces aquí enana? Pensé que llegabas en seis meses más.- dijo encantado de tener a su hermana de vuelta.

-Sorpresa- sonrió ella.

* * *

><p>ESTO ES MAS O MENOS ALGO DE LO QUE VERÁN A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA.<p>

NO SERA EN TERCERA PERSONA SINO CON DIFERENTES POV DE DIFERENTES PERSONAJES... TENDRA UN POCO DE CADA PAREJITA PERO MAS DE BELLA Y EDWARD...

ES UNA COMPLETA LOCURA QUE ME VINO UN DÍA MIENTRAS ME QUEDABA DORMIDA... JUM... CURIOSO MI SUBCONCIENTE ES ALGO RADICAL...

DEJEN REVIEWS...

PASENSE POR " De la vida misma" que apenas tiene el prefacio y por " Un retorcido destino a tu lado" que esta completa con 17 capitulos!

BESOOOSSS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTITO

PATY4HALE...


	2. Chapter 2 capítulo 1

Hola chicas! me alegro mucho que esta locurita les este gustando...

Aqui les pongo otro capi...

**Gracias a :bella06; namy33 ; fanieCullen ; CaMuChl y Aliapr-peke ... por sus reviews y/o Alertas... **

Este capi es un poquito mezclado tenemos 3 POV ya verán de quienes y como piensa cada uno...

Espero que les guste..

BESOS..

* * *

><p>DE LOCOS<p>

* * *

><p><em>CAPITULO 1- TRISTE NO TAN REALIDAD.<em>

**EMMETT POV.**

Estaba en la cafetería con Jasper, almorzando y esperando a que los otros chicos llegaran. Las clases eran geniales, hay profesores que provoca ponerles una media en la boca y otros que merecen un altar. Hasta ahora no he hecho ningún altar o mordaza a ningún profesor.

Estaba feliz, esta es la universidad a la que siempre soñé asistir junto con Bella…Hablando de ella, la extraño un montón. Ella en Canadá haciendo un año sabático y trabajando mientras tanto, y yo aquí estudiando. Nunca nos habíamos distanciado tanto el uno del otro, me preocupaba mucho.

-Hey Em. Hay una chica que no te quita la vista de encima…- Fui sacado de mi ensoñación por Jasper.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunté volteándome en mi silla para buscar a la chica que me miraba, y la encontré…

Imposible…

Me levanté de mi silla apurado para correr a sus brazos justo cuando llegaron los demás.

-¿Qué tanto miras Emmett? Se te saldrán los ojos- se burló la duende.

No escuché nada más, corrí a los brazos de Bella y la abrace en un estrangulador abrazo de oso.

-Oh Dios!- no paraba de repetir ni de darle vueltas en el aire mientras ella reía. Al principio se quedaba sin aire pero aprendió a retenerlo con mis abrazos.

-Emmy me estoy mareando ya puedes bajarme- me dijo mi hermanita todavía riendo.

Acto seguido la bajé pero esta vez fue ella la que se colgó a mí.

-Te extrañé hermanito

-Yo también enana. ¿Pero no venías dentro de seis meses?

-Pues se suponía que venía dentro de seis meses pero me aburría estando sola en Canadá sin un oso con quien jugar así que sorpresa- sonrió.

-Solo viniste porque no tenías con quien jugar – repliqué haciéndome el ofendido a lo que ella rodó los ojos.- que bonito enana que bonito- seguí dramatizando.

-Bobo.

-Como sea. ¿Vienes a conocer a los chicos?-pregunté emocionado de que mi hermanita conociera a mis amigos, han sido de bastante ayuda durante el tiempo que Bella no ha estado.

-No puedo Oso hay una chica que es mi compañera de habitación, me enseñará un poco el campus y los edificios, a parte tengo que recoger mi horario de clases. Tengo una semana para conocer un poco los edificios de las aulas así el primer día no parecer una turista buscando el salón (1)

Reí a carcajadas por eso. Siempre le sucedía lo mismo, cada año que comenzábamos en la escuela siempre se perdía buscando algún salón durante la primera semana de clases, y siempre andaba con el horario en la mano donde indicaba el salón, el edificio y la hora o preguntando a todo el mundo que se cruzara donde estaba el salón.

-Cambiando hábitos ¿no?- me burlé.

Me golpeó el brazo y en serio dolió.

-Ouch enana eso duele.!- me quejé.

-Eres un bobo. Tienes más músculos que Jhonny Bravo(2) y un simple golpecito te duele. Ayyy oso estás perdiendo tus facultades- suspiré, chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza AL MISMO TIEMPO.- uyy si hasta estás mas gordo- ¿Gordo yo? JA.

-No estoy gordo ni perdiendo mis facultades, tu no mides la fuerza que tienes para ser tan flaca.- me defendí.

-Ventajas de ser la mayor- sonrió abiertamente dándome un golpe suave en el brazo.

-Parece que ya me gané una enemiga y ni siquiera la conozco- dijo bajito.

No tuve oportunidad de responder ya que apareció Rose por mis espaldas.

**ROSALIE POV.**

Emmett estaba hablando con una chica de cabello marrón, bajita, delgada, pálida, cabello largo, sencilla pero bastante bonita.

Ambos reían y yo me moría de celos. PORQUE EMMETT MC CARTY ES MIO.

Seguían riendo, ella le pegaba en el brazo, el la abrazaba y la despeinaba.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí donde estaba Mi Emmett con la chica.

**BELLA POV.**

Emmett es mi hermano mejor por unos tres minutos pero el cree que era mayor solo por ser más alto y tener la contextura de King Kong, me protege de todo y todos. Amo a mi hermano y no imagino una vida sin él y sin mi abuela quien ahora estaba en un asilo (de los buenos) de ancianos pues no nos atrevíamos a dejarla sola en una casa desde la muerte del abuelo hace algunos años y desde que supimos que nos trasladaríamos a Estados Unidos a estudiar.

Mientras hablaba con el oso vi como una chica rubia me miraba como si quisiera minimizarme. Genial una enemiga y no llevo ni dos días aquí.

-Hola Emmett- saludó la rubia que a parte de querer minimizarme no le quitaba su mirada de Emmett desde que se acerco a mí. Curioso.

-Hola Rosalie- JA! Bingo, ahora se porque es curioso. Ella es la chica por la que mi hermanito babea y suspira cada vez que me habla de ella. Que si es inteligente, que si es bonita, que si le dijo esto. ¡Jesús! Parece una chica enamorada.- Te presento a Bella. Bella ella es Rose- sonreí amistosamente y extendí mi mano. Siempre es bueno conocer quien será tu cuñada.

-Un placer Rosalie- Dije mientras ella tomaba mi mano y la estrechaba, ella sonrió también, al menos es un avance, ya no quiere matarme con la mirada como hace cinco minutos.

-¿De dónde se conocen?- preguntó. Iba a explicarle que este hombre es mi hermano pero el mismo hombre me guiñó un ojo sin que Rosalie lo viera y yo entendía ese gesto. Siempre era divertido hacer eso pero esta vez no tengo idea de porque le seguí el juego. Rosalie me cae bastante bien. Es inteligente por todo lo que mi hermano me ha contado de ella.

- La verdad nos conocemos de toda la vida. Compartimos todo- desgraciadamente TODO excepto útiles de aseo y ropa.- Hasta el mismo cumpleaños- sonreí. Estaba diciendo la verdad. No la que Emmett quería sino la que yo manejaría a mi antojo. Emmett sonrió también, aparentemente le gustó la improvisación y sino pues que mal.

-Eso es genial- Dijo ¿Triste?. Negué mentalmente, era horrible ver a alguien así. Pero eso confirma que Rosalie será mi cuñada. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Bueno oso. Rose. Me tengo que ir.- Me despedía.- Ah y Emmett cenarás conmigo hoy tenemos una conversación pendiente.-Me acerqué a él le di un beso en al mejilla y lo mismo con Rose.

**ROSE POV.**

Bella no es mala chica, es agradable, alegre y no hizo ninguna cara fea en todo lo poco que conversamos, no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento. Pero me molestó no solo que me dijera que se conocen de toda la vida sino que lo abraza, le dice oso y le da un beso en su mejilla. EL ES MIO.

Vi como Emmett la miraba con una sonrisa divertida y observé en sus ojos cariño.

-La quieres mucho ¿Verdad?- pregunté sin poder reprimir más mi curiosidad.

- Si. La adoro. No imagino como es vivir sin ella. Si a ella le pasa algo yo me muero, es muy especial para mi y daría lo que fuera por ella.

Hablaba tan bonito de ella. Cada palabra destilaba adoración e idolatría(3). Me alegré mucho por él aunque la triste era yo.

La alarma de mi celular sonó mostrando que tenía que hacer una diligencia pero decidí suspenderla pues no estaba en condiciones de nada. Quería ir a mi habitación y llorar a mares por él.

-Suerte- fue lo único que pude decir. Salí del cafetín a mi habitación llorando por el camino toda mi desdicha.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, prendí la radio en mi estación favorita y lo puse a todo volumen escuchando la letra de la canción de Franco de vita que sonaba (4)

_Te veo venir soledad__  
><em>_Que las noches no tienen final__  
><em>_que la vida sin tu no me vale de na'__  
><em>_otro golpe para el corazón__  
><em>_que dejaste tirado aqui en este rincón__  
><em>_Te veo venir soledad_

Lloraba tanto que solo captaba algunas estrofas de la canción.

_Te veo venir soledad__  
><em>_Yo no te olvidaré__  
><em>_y no me importa si lo creas o no__  
><em>_te necesito mas de lo normal__  
><em>_lo siento si no lo supe expresar__  
><em>_si no supe como demostrar__  
><em>_pero es la pura verdad__  
><em>_Que las noches no tienen final__  
><em>_que la vida sin ti no me vale de na'__  
><em>_otro golpe para el corazón__  
><em>_que dejaste tirado aqui en este rincón_

_por un amor que se niega a morir__  
><em>_por lo que tu mas quieras no lo dejes asi_

No supe más de mi pues me quedé dormida llorando en mi cama.

* * *

><p>(1) Con lo de parecer una turista buscando el salón fue algo que en verdad me paso el primer día en la Universidad ( hace como dos meses) tenía mi horario en la mano que inicaba el edificio el piso y el salón pero algún INTELIGENTE ( vease el sarcasmo) no tuvo mejor cosa que poner los salones pares e impares en lugares distintos y por eso me perdí buscando mi salón de matemática... (ahora es comico pero en su momento fue estresante) ;D<p>

(2) Jhonny Bravo: ya saben el chico rubio con el cabello peinado hacia arriba, camisa negra, lentes negros, pantalón azúl. Musculoso hasta decir basta pero un completo idiota con las mujeres... siempre tiene un peine guardado. Bueno era una comiquita ( caricatura) que daban aquí en Venezuela no se en que otros paises la daban. Si no lo sabes o no te acuerdas no importa mucho era solo una comparación pero si te pica la curiosidad puedes buscar la imagen en tu buscador ... :)

(3) Idiolatría: esa palabra en realidad no se si existe. Si no existe disculpen y si si existe pues que bien... Lo que se refiere Rose con Idolatria es que Bella es el ídolo de Emmett ( la acción sería idolatrar) pero no sabía como ponerlo así que lo puse asi ...

(4) La canción es Te veo venir Soledad de Franco de Vita ... y los versos que puse son los que me parecen van mejor con lo que Rose piensa y siente en ese momento...

¿Les gustó?¿No les gusto? ¿Podrá Bella seguir con el plan de Emmett? descubranlo próximamente...

SI LLEGAMOS A 5 REVIEWS PROMETO DAR UN ADELANTO SUSTANCIOSO EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO!...

Así que dejen Reviews nenas...

BESOOOOSSS

Paty4Hale.


	3. Chapter 3 capítulo 2

Hola chicas gracias por ser pacientes y esperar a que actualice... por las tardes estudio y por las noches escribo asi que hoy me isnpire bastante y escribi un capitulo completo...

Como saben La historia es mía pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer..

**Gracias a: Robmy, Rakelita, Zoe Hallow, Saakuraa, Namy33, Jane Rocio, Liiiz-Carlie Cullen, CaMuChl, bella 06 y Fanie Cullen por sus alertas y Reviews... en el capítulo anterior prometí que si llegaramos a 5 reviews daría un adelanto del proximo capítulo...pues...BUENAS NOTICIAS llegamos a 7 reviews y les daré su adelanto... cuando se acabe el capi...**

Espero les guste este capi es la introducción de Bella en la universidad y el capi es bastante familiar ya verán porque...

* * *

><p>DE LOCOS<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2- Charlas reflexivas<em>

**BELLA POV**

Me despedí de Rose y de mi hermano y me fui en busca de Ángela, que me dijo que me esperaría en la puerta de la secretaría.

Caminé como cinco minutos hasta el lugar y allí estaba mi compañera de habitación y nueva amiga esperándome para conocer el campus.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola Ang. ¿Por donde comenzamos?.

-Bueno ya conoces la cafetería, la secretaría…sigamos por este pasillo ya que estamos aquí.- avanzamos por el pasillo que me indicó y pasamos por varios salones que según recuerdo eran los laboratorios de química y biología. Ninguna de las dos materias las veo.

Al salir del edificio caminamos hacia las canchas de la universidad.

-Bien como verás, estas son las canchas de básquet-señaló a unos chicos jugando.- las de allá son las de voleibol- esas llamaron inmediatamente mi atención. En la escuela no quise entrar en el equipo pues la entrenadora no era muy de mi agrado ni yo del suyo y prefería guardar distancias con ella, pero acabo de encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para entrenar.

-Oye Ángela ¿Nos podemos acercar a las canchas de voleibol? Quisiera averiguar sobre el equipo.- pregunté un poco tímida.

-Eso sería genial yo estoy en el equipo y tanto las chicas como la entrenadora son un amor te encantará.-Eso me ayudó mucho. Caminamos rumbo a las canchas y encontramos a la entrenadora recogiendo la maya.

-Hola entrenadora Summers-saludó Ángela.

-Hola Ángela. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- respondió sonriente la entrenadora.

-Ella es mi amiga Bella y quiere formar parte del equipo ¿Se puede?.

La señora Summers me miró y saludó.-Hola Bella.

-Hola entrenadora.

-Asi que…¿sabes jugar?.-preguntó.

-Si en casa cuando podía jugaba con mi hermano que es una montaña de músculos.

-Perfecto. Ven mañana a esta misma hora. Las chicas tienen entrenamiento y mediré tu potencial para el equipo.-Me informó ella. Eso es un paso adelante.

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego- nos despedimos de la entrenadora y recorrimos el camino fue del área deportiva.

Seguimos por la escuela de piscología, la facultad de derecho, la de ingniería- sería útil saber esta última ya que Emmett pasaría la mayor parte de su tiempo aquí-.

-Ese edificio que ves allá- señaló Ángela un edificio alto de ladrillos rojos.- es el área de medicina. Y es mi deber informarte que todas las carreras tienen que ver al principio del primer o segundo semestre la materia de sociología ya que el director dice que " hay que conocer a las personas para saber como tratarlas"- dijo imitando la voz de un hombre. Me causó mucha gracia como lo dijo. Ángela es bastante agradable y divertida.

-Así que Ángela ¿Algún novio del que deba preocuparme por entrar a hurtadillas a la habitación?- pregunté bromeando.

Ella sonrió un poco pero negó con la cabeza.

-no tengo novio, pero hay un chico que se llama Ben que me encanta…- suspiró soñadora.

-Lo tengo que conocer para decirle a cupido a quien tiene que lanzar su flecha- dije desviando un poco el tema pues su semblante se puso un poco triste.

-¿Tú tienes algún novio del que deba preocuparme porque entre a hurtadillas?-repitió mi pregunta.

-Soy soltera y sin compromiso.- dije con aire orgulloso lo que la hizo reir.

Luego de recorrer el campus con Ángela, nos fuimos a la habitación para hablar con más tranquilidad y para yo poder desempacar. Porque si llevaba dos días aquí y todavía no había desempacado nada.

-¿Cuál es la excusa de que no hayas desempacado?- dijo Ángela molestándome.

-Que ayer llegué muy tarde- ni tanto en realidad- y muy cansada de ese viaje. Pero la versión verdadera, es que me dio una flojera tremenda- hice un gesto con los brazos para imitar algo grande lo que hizo que las dos riéramos.

-Ok. Cambiando el tema. ¿Qué harás esta noche Bella?- me preguntó mientras se sentaba en mi cama para observarme y acompañarme mientras guardo mis cosas.

-Cenaré con Emmett pero no tengo idea de donde ahora que lo pienso- dije mientras colgaba unas camisas en el closet.

-Emmett es el chico de cabello negro y tan grande como un armario ¿Verdad?

-Si es mismo es- reí por su descripción

-¿Tienen una cita?- Ni Dios lo quiera. Sería incesto.

-No. Es mi hermano gemelo pero el bruto no le ha dicho a sus amigos que soy su hermana y no tengo idea de porque – No era una completa mentira. Sabía que él había hablado de mi con sus amigos, asi como me ha hablado de ellos a mi. Pero lo que no tenía idea era de porque no se lo había dicho a Rose. Esta bien que babee por ella pero es que simplemente no lo entiendo.

-Wow. No parecen hermanos…Y creo que lo hace por ganarse la atención de alguien. Aquí entre nos he visto como tu hermano le lanza miraditas a Rosalie Hale y ella a él.

-Eres muy observadora. Algo de eso noté hoy que le di la sorpresa a mi hermano. Puede que tengas razón. Y por eso me ayudarás a juntarlos- dije mientras seguía paseando por mi habitación desempacando y a la vez ideando un plan para que esos dos se juntaran.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? . Ni siquiera los conozco. Bella él es tu hermano, simplemente hablas con él y problema resuelto.

-Si pero olvidas algo.

-¿Qué?

- Mi hermano no se caracteriza especialmente por su "gran concentración", ya sabes es inteligente pero despistado, por eso me ayudarás y no importa que no los conozcas, con cada fase del plan los conocerás más- Ese plan todavía inexistente me causará un gran desvelo y una sobredosis de cafeína en la mañana.-Además…- dije acordándome de Ben. Soy un genio y ya tengo como emparejar a Angie.

-¿Además qué?- preguntó recelosa levantándose de la cama.

-Además de que así conseguiremos que Cupido los una a ti y a Ben matando dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-No lo se…- ¿Eso que siento es un avance al hacerla dudar?...

-Oh vamos Angie…¿te apuntas?-

Abrió la boca para contestar pero fue salvada por unos insistentes golpes en la puerta.

-Yo abro. No te muevas Weber- le advertí divertida.

Salí de mi habitación y vaya que quien tocaba la puerta estaba ansioso.

-Ya voy, ya voy- reprendí a la persona que tocaba. Vamos no soy Flash.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con un chico de mi estatura, cabello marrón como la arena mojada, ojos grises, blanco pero no tan pálido como yo, guapo pero para nada mi tipo. Y tenía expresión mortificada.

-Ehmmm…Hola… soy Ben.-Dijo extendiendo su mano. ¿Con que Ben?. Vaya que cuando las cosas son ciertas la persona aparece. Creo que cupido se alertó por mi plan a medio hacer.

-Hola Ben soy Bella Mc Carty Swan.. o Bella Swan… o simplemente Bella- respondí estrechando su mano - ¿Buscas a alguien?.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. _"seguro hizo la conexión con Emmett"_ pensé.

-¿Eres hermana de Emmett?- asentí y el silbó por lo bajo. Me reí pues Ángela tuvo una reacción parecida.- Si busco a Ángela Weber. ¿Esta es su habitación cierto?

-Si aquí es. Pasa- dije abriéndole camino- ya la llamo.

-Gracias.

Me dirigí de regreso a mi habitación sonriendo.

-O Angieee…-canturreé cuando entre en la habitación.

-Te tardaste…¿Qué te perdiste de camino a la puerta o de regreso?- se burló.

-Oh deja de molestar. Te buscan en la sala. Yo me arreglaré para a buscar a mi hermano.

-¿Quién me busca?- Si supieras…

-No me dijo su nombre- mentí y creo que me creyó.- Pero yo que tu no hago que espere- sonreí misteriosamente.

-De acuerdo… ah se me olvidaba. Tu hermano llamó y dice que le devuelvas la llamada para decirte donde cenaran.

Acto seguido Ángela salió de mi habitación y yo tomé el teléfono para llamar a Emmett.

-Hola enana.- respondió.

-Hola oso. ¿Dónde cenaremos?- fui directo al grano.

-¿Tienes dónde anotar?- Me levanté a mi escritorio tomé un bolígrafo y un pedazo de papel para anotar la dirección que me daría.

-Si.

Me dio la dirección, me explicó como llegar y trancamos la llamada. Tomé mi neceser y di gracias al cielo por el hecho de tener un baño conectado a la habitación. Es un verdadero fastidio tener que llevar toda la ropa que vas a usar al baño.

Cuando terminé de ducharme me envolví en la toalla y salí al cuarto.

Me puse mi ropa interior, un jean azul claro un poco ajustado pero cómodo, una camisa rosada y unas zapatillas marrones. Me peiné, me di una última mirada en el espejo, tomé las llaves que Ángela me dio de la habitación, mis llaves de mi auto, mi bolso y salí de la habitación.

Una de las razones por las que digo que mi hermano es despistado hasta la pared de en frente (1) es porque mi auto debía llevar aproximadamente dos semanas en el estacionamiento y él ni pendiente.

Al llegar a la casa que me indicó toqué el timbre y esperé que me abriera.

-Hola- saludó un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules, sonrisa amistosa, musculoso pero no tanto como Emmett.

-Hola. Devolví la sonrisa.- ¿Está Emmett?- estaba segura de haber ido en la dirección correcta.

-Si. Soy Jasper por cierto. Pasa- dijo abriendo camino- Tu debes ser la hermanita de Emmett, dijo que vendrías.

-Si soy Bella aunque no tan hermanita soy mayor por tres minutos- el rió y yo lo copié.

-Em se está bañando y yo iba de salida. Siéntete como en tu casa Bella. Adiós.

-Gracias Jasper. Adiós.

Mientras esperaba que mi hermano bajara me dediqué a husmear un poco por el piso inferior de la casa y terminé en la cocina.

Revisé un poco más, no había mucha comida pero si los ingredientes necesarios para hacer una pasta napolitana.

Media hora después Emmett decidió hacer acto de presencia.

-Hola "princesa" veo que decidiste aparecer- me burlé. Él odiaba que lo llamara así y yo lo hacía cuando se tardaba mucho tiempo bañándose y vistiéndose. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al imaginar cuanto tardaría si fuera mujer.

-Ja Ja. Muy graciosa- dijo "molesto"- Huele delicioso Bells.

-Gracias. ¿Puedes colocar todo en la mesa mientras yo sirvo?- pedí mientras escurría el agua de la olla.

-Claro.

Una vez todo listo y en la mesa, nos sentamos a comer.

-No solo huele delicioso Bella, está buenísimo.

-Gracias. Bien ahora me dirás que te traes con Rosalie Hale.- Este asunto le afecta a mi hermano y por consiguiente a mi también.

Emmett abrió los ojos como platos, luego los volvió a colocar en un tamaño normal pero aún así rehuyó mi mirada, clara señal de que esta nervioso.

-No se de que hablas- Algo en lo que somos exactamente iguales es en que ambos somos un libro abierto para el otro. Siempre sabemos cuando estamos mal, o bien o alegres o con una bomba que quiere explotar.

-Si no sabes de que hablo ¿Por qué te pusiste tan nervioso?- lo descubrí. Él suspiró resignado.

-Bella. Rosalie me gusta..

-Eso lo noté.- dije con una sonrisa.

-No Bells. No es un gusto pasajero. La amo y mucho, no te lo imaginas. Pero ella ni me nota.-

Hombres… a veces tan despistados…

-También lo noté Em. No pasé por alto el modo en como la miraste y créeme cuando te digo que si te nota. Sino lo hiciera no nos hubiera interceptado en el cafetín… Dime algo…-el asintió y yo continué. Esto era serio.- Si la amas ¿Por qué no le dijiste quien soy y en cambio hiciste lo que hacías en Canadá para deshacerte de las trepadoras?

-Supongo que para darle celos.-Nada nuevo.

-¿Crees que lo lograste?- pregunté cual psicóloga.

-Ese es el problema- lo miré confundida-no tengo idea

-¿Quieres mi opinión?

-Por su puesto.

-Ella te ama tanto o más de lo que tu a ella. No soy la única que nota como la miras y solo los he visto juntos una sola vez. Em se valiente y hazle saber lo que sientes porque sino después puede ser muy tarde. Y sinceramente ella es la única de tus gustos que en verdad quiero que sea mi cuñada- guiñe un ojo y el asintió pensativo.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio. Siempre que teníamos una duda, algún problema, alguna anécdota o simplemente queríamos hablar, acudíamos al otro y cuando se trataba de algo serio como ahora, dejábamos de lado nuestros lados bromistas, o tímidos o sarcásticos para ser el apoyo objetivo que el otro necesitaba.

-Gracias Bells- dijo cuando terminamos de fregar los platos – Sabes es raro. Digo no es la primera vez que hablamos así pero por lo general soy yo quien te cuidaba y escuchar esas palabras de ti me hacen sentir como un tonto por no haberle dicho nada a Rosie. Mi hermanita se está convirtiendo en una sabia consejera.- dijo a modo de broma pero se que también hablaba en serio.

-¿Rosie?- inquirí divertida. Solo lo había escuchado llamarla Rose.

Emmett se sonrojó levemente para mi sorpresa y diversión.

-Espera ahí. Emmett Mc Carty ¿Sonrojado?. Esto es algo que sucede solo una vez en la vida. Es todo un suceso- dije bromeando aunque era cierto, era muy raro que mi hermano se sonrojara por algo.

-Si… bueno…-

-Ya tranquilo…solo bromeo…Así que hermanito en que quedamos. ¿Hablarás con ella?

Creo que ya no necesitaría a Ángela para el plan, pues dejaría todo en manos de mi hermano, y algo me dice que Ángela estará encantada de no verse involucrada.

Emmett suspiró, se frotó la nuca en señal de que dudaba lo que haría pero sabía que una vez tomara una decisión, lucharía contra viento y marea para llevarla a cabo. El lenguaje corporal de mi hermano hablaba más que cualquier sonido que emitiera.

-Belli eso no será fácil pero lo haré.

-Ese es mi oso-sonreí divertida para subirle el ánimo.

Hablamos por unas horas más, donde me enteré que el oso vive con Jasper y otro chico llamado Edward mientras que Rosalie la hermana de Jasper vive con Alice que es hermana de Edward en otra casa muy parecida a esta pero más cerca del campus. También me enteré que Jasper y Alice pareciera que tuvieran algo aunque no son nada. Cuando se lo propone Emmett puede ser un chismoso de primera.

Me enseño la casa. Tiene tres habitaciones que conectan con un baño cada una, una habitación habilitada como "sala de juegos" donde hay varios sofás, un gran televisor, debajo de éste un DVD y una consola de juegos y en una repisa están las películas y los juegos. En el piso inferior estaban la cocina que era pequeña pero cómoda, un comedor que es extrañamente grande y una pequeña sala al lado del comedor. La casa no era muy grande pero tampoco una cueva, era de las proporciones correctas para tres estudiantes universitarios.

* * *

><p>(1) Lo que quiere decir la expresión de " despistado hasta la pared de enfrente" es que es super despistado ... aunque eso no le quita lo onteligente<p>

Como ven a Bella le gusta el voleibol es el único deporte que le gusta lo sufciente como para arriesgarse a jugarlo...Lo pongo pues será de suma importancia para el desarrollo de la historia y la relación que tendrá Bella con las personas y con su hombre Favorito...

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

Iba distraída buscando algo en mi bolso, juraría que lo había guardado en la noche al llegar de la cena con Emmett. Seguía caminando sin ver por donde caminaba hasta que me tope con algiuien de frente y vaya que el golpe dolió. Pero por ser él con quien tropezara me encantaría hacerlo todos los días...

-Profesora Lorens ¿me permite a Isabella Mc Carty un minuto?

¿Son Familia? sentí mi corazón vivir de nuevo...

* * *

><p>Se que el avance puede no decir mucho pero el proximo capítulo no lo tengo escrito eso es un poco de lo que pense hoy...<p>

OH MIS CHICAS VI AMANECER AYER Y MORI CON LA PELÍCULA... TENGO GANAS DE VERLA MIL VECES ... LA AME ...

Bueno pasense por " De la vida misma" y " Un retorcido destino a tu lado" ... la primera lleva la misma cantidad de capítulos que esta historia y la segunda está completa con sus 17 capitulos...

DEJEN REVIEWS... SI LLEGAMOS A 11 REVIEWS SUBO ANTES DEL MIERCOLES EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	4. Chapter 4 CAPITULO 3 NUEVAS CARAS

Hola chicas siento muchisimo no haber cumplido con actualizar antes de hoy pero en verdad la uni me tenia nerviosa con los examenes afortunadamente ya los termine y solo me quedan dos trabajos por presentar pero no tardaré tanto en actualizar...

ya tengo el proximo capitulo escrito hoy lo subo a como de lugar asi me acueste a las tantas de la madrugada escribiendolo en la laptop...

Si mis chicas subire el otro capitulo como recompensa por no haber actualizado como prometi jejeje...

BESOS y aqui les va...

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ALERTAS DE AUTOR, DE HISTORIA ETC... ME IMPULSAN A SEGUIR ADELANTE

PEDI LLEGAR A 11 REVIEWS Y LLEGAMOS A 13 ME ENCANTA...

* * *

><p>DE LOCOS<p>

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3- Nuevas caras.<p>

BELLA POV

El lunes en la mañana me levanté más temprano de lo normal, me duché, me vestí y preparé un desayuno para Ángela y para mi.

-Buenos días por la mañana- saludó cuando llegó a la cocina.

-Buenos días. Tenemos una gran sonrisa esta mañana- le dije sonriendo alegre por su sonrisa.

-Digamos que tuve una buena tarde ayer

-¿Ben Cheney tiene algo que ver con esa gran tarde?- dije viéndola sospechosamente.

-No se te escapa nada ¿verdad?- negué con la cabeza- Si él dijo que pensó que me acercaba a ti para acercarme a Emmett y dijo que cuando se dio cuenta de que podía perderme corrió hasta aquí para hablar conmigo. Esa es la versión corta la versión detallada te la daré en el almuerzo yo invito hoy salimos temprano.

-Vaya que ese chico se armó una gran novela en su mente. Bien Angie eso cambia las cosas ahora si tengo que preocuparme por un novio que entre a hurtadillas en la habitación.- dije riéndome a lo que ella rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.- Pero hay un problema recuerda que tenemos la práctica de voleibol en la tarde una hora después de que salimos porque la entrenadora rodó el entrenamiento, por lo que no creo que nos de tiempo de una larga y detallada historia así que la dejamos para la cena yo la preparo.

-Awww. Bueno entonces te veo en la cafetería para almorzar rápido y volar a las canchas. Y mejor vámonos que se hace tarde.- dijo después de haber tomado su bolso con el cambio de ropa para el entrenamiento.

Salimos rumbo al edificio de clases .

-menos mal que mañana no tenemos clases temprano, presiento que esta noche habrá mucho que contar.

-Eso es cierto. Me darás pelos y señales de todo lo que hablaron Ben y tu. (1)

El día fue bastante tranquilo, no hicimos mucho por ser un nuevo semestre. Los profesores se presentaron, presentaron su plan de evaluación y adelantaron un poco de materia. Algunos temas los había visto en la escuela, cosa que haría más llevadero este semestre.

Mi última clase no la tenía con Ángela por lo que quedamos como siempre en encontrarnos en la cafetería.

Cuando salí de clase fui a la cafetería, cuando llegué a las puertas me encontré con Ángela hablando con Ben.

-Hola chicos. ¿Qué tal si comemos? Tenemos aproximadamente media hora o cuarenta y cinco minutos para comer y luego volar a cambiarnos Ang.- programé la alarma en el celular para estar atentas a la hora. Mientras decía y hacía todo eso los "empuje" al interior de la estancia. Pedimos nuestra comida y nos sentamos en una mesa.

Hablábamos y reíamos hasta que la alarma sonó y Ángela y yo salimos corriendo a los vestidores a cambiarnos para llegar a tiempo a la práctica.

Afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo.

-Hola chicas. Bien nuevo semestre. Nuevas caras- dijo viéndome. Me cohibí un poco- otras caras no tan nuevas- dijo viendo a los otras chicas que rieron bajito.-Hoy tenemos una nueva integrante. Se llama Bella.- saludé con la mano y una sonrisa tímida que ellas respondieron del mismo modo- quiero que la ayuden a integrarse, está a prueba como lo estuvieron ustedes la primera clase el semestre pasado. Tanya tú serás la compañera de Bella esta clase. Bien chicas a calentar.

Todas tomamos un balón por pareja y comenzamos a hacer los ejercicios típicos (2).

-Bella yo soy la capitana del equipo espero que te acoples bien al ritmo y que te guste el equipo- dijo con una sonrisa. No puedo negar que me sorprendí pensé que era una de esas chicas frías y antipáticas pero me equivoqué. Como dicen las apariencias engañan.

-Gracias. Siempre fue importante para mi este deporte pero la entrenadora de la escuela me odiaba así que no hice ni siquiera el intento de entrar pues yo también la odiaba y era mejor mantener distancias ya sabes…- Ella rió y comenzó a volear el balón.

La clase fue bastante agradable, las chicas son muy divertidas y risueñas. Tanya al principio estuvo un poco reacia pero luego se incorporó y compenetró bien con todas.

-Bella!- me llamó Tanya.

-¿Si?

-Quería decirte algo.-asentí un poco recelosa.- Te vi jugar hoy y eres realmente buena. Yo me estoy retirando de la capitanía del equipo pues me nominaron para la capitana del equipo de gimnasia y pues te he nominado como capitana del equipo de voleibol.-Me atraganté con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Cómo?- logré decir .- Solo me has visto jugar una vez ¿Cómo crees que puedo manejar un equipo?

-No seré entrenadora ni psíquica ni mucho menos pero reconozco el talento cuando lo veo. Serás una gran capitana- dicho esto me dirigió una sonrisa y se fue.

Me quedé en shock. Ni siquiera sabía si había ingresado al equipo y ya me habían nominado como capitana. Esa mujer está loca.

Salí de mi trance y me acerqué a Ángela que me esperaba en la puerta de las canchas.

-¿Qué tal te pareció Bella?-Me preguntó.

-Genial. Mejor que jugar con Emmett que más que hacerme golpear el balón me hacía correr.- nos reímos por eso y seguimos caminando.

Ángela dijo que iría a ducharse pues antes de cenar conmigo tenía una cita con Ben.

Yo mientras me dirigía a la cafetería para comprar una bebida bien fría.

Rebusqué en mi bolso en busca de mi billetera pero no la encontraba y vaya que ésta era grande y blanca brillante, no es muy fácil de perder en un bolso que tiene el fondo negro, pero estas cosas solo me pasan a mi y al pato Donald.

Iba distraída buscándolo en mi bolso, juraría que lo había metido cuando regresé de la cena con Emmett. Solo me falta que no lo haya metido por haber puesto 10 dólares en el bolsillo de mi pantalón ayer. Seguía caminando sin ver por dónde iba hasta que me topé o mas bien me estrellé contra algo o alguien.

Al alzar la vista para ver con que o quien me había estrellado vi que era un quien y no cualquiera sino uno muy guapo. Cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, tez blanca, pero por ser él me estrellaría todos los días pero trataría de evitar que doliera tanto.

-¿Estás bien? Lo siento venía distraído.-preguntó y se disculpó.

-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes. Yo también lo siento no venía pendiente del camino.

Sonrió a medias y luego me miró más serio. ¿Será bipolar?

-¿No eres la amiga de Emmett?- ¿Conoce a mi hermano?

-¿Cómo sabes que lo conozco?- respondí con otra pregunta.

-Es uno de mis mejores amigos y los vi el otro día en la cafetería. Soy Edward Cullen por cierto extendió su mano.

-Soy Bella Swan- me presenté y estreché su mano y vaya que se sintió bien.- Lo siento pero me tengo que ir. Saludos a Emmett y a Jasper- Este Edward debe ser el Edward que vive con Jasper y Emmett.

Fui a la cafetería pagué la bebida luego de que milagrosamente apareciera mi billetera- justo donde no la estaba buscando- y luego me dirigí a la habitación.

Tomé una larga y relajante ducha de agua caliente, cuando salí me vestí con mi ropa interior, un pantalón deportivo- que lo utilizo como pijama-azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y unas sandalias blancas, me cepillé el cabello y me senté en el sofá de la sala del apartamento que compartíamos Ángela y yo. Para ser de la universidad es espacioso y cómodo.

Cuando llegó Ángela, hice la cena y me contó con total claridad lo que hablaron y me contó que hoy Ben le pidió que fuera su novia a lo que ella accedió gustosa.

El martes en la tarde al salir de clase me encontré con Emmett quien estaba en el estacionamiento acompañado de una chica bajita, pelinegra y tez pálida. Mi hermano le dijo algo a la chica que le sonrió, asintió y se fue a no se donde, mientras Emmett se acercaba a mi.

-Bells ¿todo bien?-asentí y él sonrió- las chicas quieren ir al centro comercial y nosotros tendremos que hacer de mulas de carga, de paso almorzaremos allí ¿te apuntas?

-Claro me encantaría.- Sería genial tratar un poco más a los chicos, ya he hablado cinco segundos con todos menos con Alice creo. –¿puedo meter esto en tu auto?- dije señalando los libros que tenía en el brazo- no me da tiempo de dejarlos en la habitación.

-Si claro. –Dijo quitándome los pesados libros cosa que mis brazos agradecieron. Fuimos a su auto, él colocó los libros en el maletero y conversamos mientras esperábamos que llegaran los demás.

Cuando lo hicieron Emmett me presentó a la chica bajita y pelinegra que había estado hablando con él minutos antes.

-Alice ella es Bella. Bells ella es Alice mejor conocida como la duende- por el gesto que hizo Alice estoy segura de que no es así como es conocida.

-No molestes- lo regañé. Alice se acercó a mi, me abrazó y me susurró al oído.

-Se que es tu hermano- reí nerviosa por eso y ella en voz que todos la escucharan dijo " seremos las mejores amigas".

Luego de la presentación saludé a los chicos y nos subimos al enorme Jeep de Emmett, dejando deliberadamente el asiento del copiloto libre para que Rosalie se sentara allí.

Emmett me miró por el espejo retrovisor enarcando una ceja. Yo solo me encogí de hombros y asentí imperceptiblemente.

Tenía que ayudarlos de alguna manera, el que lo dejara todo en manos de mi hermano no quería decir que no podía darles un empujoncito de vez en cuando.

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos- No me di cuenta que habíamos llegado al centro comercial y estaba atrás de todos hasta que Jasper habló. Creo que estuve tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que bien pude haber caminado sobre carbón caliente y ni cuenta me hubiese dado.

-¿Qué piensas de mi hermano?- pregunté y ambos vimos como Emmett seguía cada movimiento de Rosalie con la mirada.

-Es agradable, bromista, leal, impaciente…a veces, sabe ser serio y me encantaría que fuera mi cuñado algún día.- Reí por lo de impaciente pero también reí por la sorpresa que me llevé al escuchar que dijo que quería que fuera su cuñado.

-No eres la única que tiene un sexto sentido con su hermano. Te contaré algo. Soy mayor que Rose por cinco minutos como de seguro habrás notado tengo facilidad para saber lo que sienten las personas que me rodean- asentí, tenía la leve sospecha pero ahora la confirmó.- La primera vez que vi a Emmett me asusté, ya sabes es enorme, con todos esos músculos pero no fue eso lo que llamó mi atención sino la sonrisa que puso al saber que también Alice y Edward son gemelos.- Ok… eso no lo sabía…- eso dijo mucho de él y a lo largo de estos seis meses descubrí que Rose no solo ya no es la niña de las dos colitas y vestidos de fiesta que mi madre le ponía sino que ha crecido y por lo tanto enamorado de verdad y lo veo en su mirada cuando se enfoca en tu hermano- señaló a Emmett hablando con Edward frente a una tienda de videojuegos y como Rose detrás lo miraba con una sonrisa triste- definitivamente mi hermana lo quiere mucho y puedo saberlo porque a parte de que me lo dice, todo lo que hace es en función de lo que podría pensar, decir o sentir Emmett respecto a eso y puedo decirte lo mismo de Emmett.

" Bella en este tiempo tu hermano se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo y aunque no tenga la misma confianza que tiene contigo me cuenta muchas cosas y apartando el hecho de que directamente no me ha dicho que quiere a Rosalie más que como a una amiga lo puedo saber pues cada vez que mi hermana hace algo, Emmett se la pasa horas hablando de eso y de ella. Cuando me preguntas que pienso de Emmett solo te puedo decir que es lo que hace a mi hermana soñar despierta. – finalizó con una sonrisa.- Ahora tu turno ¿Qué piensas de mi hermana?.

-Bien al principio pensé que me haría la vida cuadritos por el modo que Emmett reaccionó al verme en la cafetería. Pero luego que hablé con ella noté que es inteligente, tenáz y lo que hace a mi hermano feliz.

"Yo también te contaré algo. En Canadá cuando una chica pretendía a mi hermano y él no la quería corría hacia mi y me daba vueltas en el aire- él rió y yo lo copié- algunas veces salió con varias chicas pero nunca lo vi como ahora, tu hermana le dio duro y la tiene en lo más profundo de su corazón. Cuando le di la sorpresa a Emmett en el cafetín y Rose se acercó, él me pidió en una seña que solo entendemos los dos que no le dijera nada a Rose, te confieso que lo hice contra mi voluntad- pero no pasé por alto la manera en como mi hermano la miraba o como ella lo hacía, por lo que cuando estuvimos solos le pregunté porque no le dijo nada a Rose y dijo que era para darle celos y ahí me confesó todo lo que siente por tu hermana. Y solo tengo algo que decir. Esos dos hacen una pareja encantadora y Rose será la mejor cuñada que tenga"- Jasper sonrió al escuchar eso.

-Gracias por sincerarte. Sabía que Emmett tenía algún sentimiento por Rose pero no sabía que era tan profundo.

-Gracias a ti también por sincerarte. Ahora creo que es mejor que volvamos con los demás antes de que nos extrañen mucho- él rió.

-Una pregunta ¿Qué estudiarás?- preguntó él.

-Psicología ¿Porqué?

-Tienes madera eres bastante observadora y reflexiva.

-Gracias- agradecí el cumplido y nos acercamos a los demás.

Mis ojos se aguaron al pensar en lo que Jasper me había dicho. Era cierto ya no somos los niños que eramos antes, crecimos, cambiamos y somos diferentes, con sentimientos encontrados y puede que con los mismos sueños y metas solo que a gran escala.

-¿Todo bien?- La pregunta de Edward me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-Si. Solo futureando- sonreí, era fácil sonreír estando a su lado. Todavía seguía conmovida por las palabras de Jasper y para la próxima las charlas emotivas no las tendría en mis días sensibles del mes.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- preguntó con cautela. No había hablado mucho con él pero me parecía una buena persona y confiable también.

-¿Qué harías cuando te dieras cuenta un día de que tu vida acaba de dar un cambio mega radical y aquél que ha estado siempre ahí para ti es parte importante de ese cambio?-No se si entendió la pregunta pues se quedó un momento callado.

-Supongo que recibiría el cambio con mente abierta y positivismo. No lo se muy bien tal vez el cambio ha de haber sucedido por algo y tarde o temprano me daré cuenta de sus consecuencias. ¿preguntas por algo en especial?

-Interesante pensamiento y no es por nada especial. Solo acabo de tener esa epifanía.

Al día siguiente estaba en clase de cálculo, clase que compartía con Rosalie cuando la secretaria del director entró al salón preguntando por mi.

-Disculpe Profesora Lorens ¿Me permite a Isabella Mc Carty un minuto?

-Claro- respondió la profesora. Me dedicó una sonrisa y yo salí del salón siguiendo a la Señora Cope.

ROSALIE POV.

¿Isabella Mc Carty? ¿Son hermanos? ¿Son familia? ¿No eran novios?.

Todas esas preguntas me llevaron a atar cabos. Emmett hablaba mucho de su hermana, llegó Bella, el cariño con el que la miraba, el mismo color de ojos, el leve parecido en algunas mañas. Dios que ciega fui.

Sonrei verdaderamente felíz como hace dos semanas no lo hacía por sentir mi corazón latir de nuevo.

Pero me preocupo la llamada de la secretaria a Bella.

* * *

><p>¿Qué pasa con Bella y la secretaria del director? ¿Para que la llamo?<p>

¿Qué hará Rose ahora que sabe que Bells y Emmett no son nada?...

Creo que no les dare mucho tiempo de responder jeje porque ya subire el otro capi ( que no lo he escrito en la compu todavia)

NECESITO SU OPINION ACERCA DE ALGO Y DE VERDAD Q LA NECESITO... Q PENSARIAN DE UN FELIX x BELLA EN UN TODOS HUMANOS?NO ESTOY SEGURA DE ESO POR ESO NECESITO SABER SI LES GUSTARÍA O LA REACOMODO PARA HACERLA OTRO EDWARD/BELLA...


	5. Chapter 5 cap 4 todo queda entre

Lo prometido es deuda... Como dije en el capi anterior subirìa a toda costa este capi en compensación por faltar a mi palabra de subir antes de hoy...

Gracias por sus reviews... LA PREGUNTA DE UN BELLA/FELIX SIGUE ABIERTA ME ENCANTARÌA SABER Q PIENSAN... HASTA AHORA HAY UN SI Y UN NO...

ESPERO Q ESTE CAPI LES GUSTE...

CREO QUE NO HACE FALTA DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJES COMO LOS CULLEN, BELLA, EMMETT, ANGELA, BEN Y JACOB SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER...

BESOS CHICASSS

* * *

><p>DE LOCOS<p>

* * *

><p><em>CAPITULO 4- TODO QUEDA ENTRE FAMILIA ¿NO? <em>

**ROSALIE POV**

No me di cuenta que contenía el aliento hasta que Bella entró nuevamente al salón con una sonrisa . Solté todo el aire contenido en un gran suspiro de alivio y vi como chocaba los cinco con Ángela que se sentaba a su lado.

Al salir del salón no pude ir a la cafetería con los demás pues esta semana tenía mucho que estudiar, los profesores no dieron tregua y llenaron a los estudiantes de Derecho de guías que leer, temas que estudiar, exámenes cortos de los que preocuparse y eso que solo estábamos en la segunda semana de Clase de un nuevo semestre.

Era agotador estudiar tanto, pero lo haría mil veces solo por cumplir mi sueño de ser una abogada.

A demás estaba el tema de que tenía que hablar con Bella y averiguar exactamente su relación con Emmett, porque por alguna razón el hecho de que tuvieran el mismo apellido me había quitado un peso de encima y podía sonreír sin fingir y respirar tranquila.

**BELLA POV**

Cuando estuvimos fuera del salón la preocupación aumentó.

-¿Sucedió algo Señora Cope?-Pregunté.

-Nada malo Isabella tranquila.-suspiré aliviada pero luego la miré confundida.

-¿entonces para que me solicita?

-La entrenadora Summers dejó este papel para ti y dijo que era con carácter de urgencia que llegara hasta ti.-Eso me extrañó.

Tomé el papel que la Señora Cope me extendía lo desdoblé y leí.

HORARIO DE ENTRENAMIENTO

LUNES, MIERCOLES Y VIERNES

4:00 PM

FELICIDADES ISABELLA MC CARTY SWAN ERES OFICIALMENTE MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO.

Sonreí alegre era una gran noticia.

-Entré al equipo de voleibol. Gracias Señora Cope.-Agradecí.

-Felicidades. No hay porque. Ahora entra a tu clase. Adios

Entre a la clase con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, Ángela me miraba interrogativa. Le extendí el papel que me había dado la señora Cope y ella sonrió al leerlo.

-Lo sabía.-Dijo y chocamos los cinco.

Al salir de la clase seguía sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi cara y estaba tan emocionada que a cada rato abrazaba a Ángela, quien se reía divertida por mi efusividad.

-¿por qué tan feliz Bella?-preguntó Ben sentándose en la mesa con un chico moreno, alto, cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, sonrisa extraordinariamente blanca y musculoso.

-Entré al equipo de voleibol- informé agitando el papel que tenía en las manos.

-No lo ha soltado desde que la Señora Cope se lo dio- se burló Ángela.

-Esa es una gran noticia. Felicidades. Por cierto soy Jacob Black o puedes decirme Jake, como prefieras- dijo sonriendo y extendiendo su mano. Este Jacob Black o Jake era bastante amigable.

-Gracias. Soy Bella Mc Carty Swan o Bella Swan o…

-O…Bella como prefieras está bien- me interrumpió Ben burlándose de cómo me presenté con él.

-Tienen ganas de molestar hoy ¿no?- dije señalando a Ben y Ángela divertida.

-Acostúmbrate a mi me molestan por Leah- dijo Jacob. En el fondo sentí alivio de saber que no era el único blanco cuando a Ben que conocía desde hace nada y Ángela que conocía hace dos semanas les provocaba molestar a alguien.

-Leah o Lee lee(1) es la novia de nuestro Romeo aquí presente- Dijo Ben señalando a Jacob.

Jacob lo miró enarcando una ceja en señal de incertidumbre y sarcasmo,

-¿En serio Ben? ¿Seguro?- Ya vi por donde iban los tiros de Jacob. Como Ben abriera la boca para hacerle burla de nuevo Jacob lo avergonzaría frente a Ángela. 17 años viviendo con un hombre que me hacía lo mismo me enseñaron a leer los gestos.

Reí bajito con la intención de disimular las ganas de carcajearme, al parecer me escucharon pues me miraron como si tuviera un tercer ojo. Sus rostros eran un poema y no pude evitar reir a carcajada limpia con eso.

-Ben- risa- un consejo- risa- no abras la boca- dije con el aliento entrecortado por la risa.- o te arrepentirás de lo que Jacob pueda decir- terminé y reí de nuevo, esta vez Ángela y Jacob se unieron dejando a un Ben bufando frustrado.

-¿Lees mentes o qué?- me preguntó Jacob ignorando a la feliz pareja que se habían puesto cariñosos.

-No. Simplemente tengo un hermano y me hacía lo mismo así que era lógico por donde venía la situación.

Seguimos hablando y yo de tanto en tanto miraba la puerta esperando que Emmett apareciera.

Al poco rato vi que mi hermano entraba franqueado por Jasper, no lo dudé y salí corriendo y salté a los brazos de mi hermano.

-¿Bella?¿Qué sucede?¿Estás bien?- dijo preocupado bajándome del abrazo estrangulador.

-Lo logré Em. Lo logré- dije dando pequeños saltitos y sonriendo. Jasper sonrió por mi comportamiento pero ninguno de los dos entendía nada

-¿Qué lograste?- preguntó Jasper sin soportar más el suspenso.

Les enseñé el papel que tenía mi pasaje al equipo de voleibol ambos lo leyeron juntos se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

-Felicidades enana. Estoy orgulloso de ti- dijo abrazandome.

Cuando me soltó fue Jasper quien me abrazó. Tenía mucha confianza con él, era extraño pero agradable, era una confianza parecida a la que tenía con Emmett .

-Felicidades Bella. Eso es genial. Veamos que dice Tanya de una novata en el equipo.- dijo Jasper codeando a Emmett.

¿Tanya?

-¿La conocen?- pregunté esperanzada de que me dijeran que estaba loca o algo así porque decirme que sería la capitana aún sin haber entrado al equipo no era muy de cuerdos…

-Si. Es un poco…Antipática…-¿Hablamos de la misma persona?

-¿Tanya Denali? Alta, escultural, cabello rubio rojizo, ojos azules… ¿Esa Tanya? – Ellos asintieron y yo me eché a reir.

-¿De que ries?

-Tienen la impresión equivocada. Tanya es bastante agradable. De hecho dijo que me nominó para capitana del equipo porque ella quería la capitanía del equipo de gimnasia

La quijada de cada uno si fueran una caricatura les llegaría al suelo.

EMMETT POV.

¿Qué Tanya qué?¿Agradable? Seguro tenemos la impresión equivocada.

Apartando el hecho del comportamiento de Tanya, estaba orgulloso de Bella, ese deporte siempre fue muy importante para ella, y todavía tenía en mente la conversación sobre Rosie.

Rose no había aparecido por la cafetería y la extrañaba, por ello decidí preguntarle a Jasper por ella.

-Hey Jasper ¿Sabes algo de tu hermana?

-Si. Está en su casa. Esta semana le ha tocado dura con todos los trabajos, exámenes cortos y guías que leer. ¿porqué?- dijo con una sonrisa extraña en su cara.

-¿Me matarías si te digo que amo a tu hermana?- pregunté.

-No. Pero te advertiría que la cuides muchísimo.- eso me alegró al mismo tiempo que me extrañó. Pensé que se pondría en plan de hermano sobreprotector. Digo si un chico viene y me dice que ama a mi hermana me pondría en ese plan. ¿verdad?. Pero ahora resulta que todos conocen mis sentimientos por Rose.

Esa tarde compré comida china y me dirigí a su casa para hablar con ella y hacerla mi novia el mismo día.

-Hola Emmett ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Rose cuando abrió la puerta. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa la cual no dudé en devolver.

-Hola Rosie. Todo está estupendo. Traje comida china, supuse que no querías hacer nada luego de esta semana.

-Que…atento. Pasa. Me encanta la comida china- Otra cosa que amo de ella es que come cualquier cosa sin importar si engorda o no.

Comimos entre animadas charlas hasta que ella cambió radicalmente el tema.

-Em ¿Bella es tu hermana?-preguntó tímidamente.

-Si mi gemela ¿por qué?- ¿cómo supo ella eso? Yo se lo quería decir.

-Curiosidad. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

"Hora de la verdad" pensé.

Tomé sus dos manos entre las mías y entrelacé nuestros dedos, ella miró la unión y me dedicó una sonrisa kilométrica.

-Quería darte celos porque pensé que no me notabas pero Bella me regañó por eso luego y dijo que te dijera lo que siento por ti. Y lo que siento por ti va más allá de una amistad Rose. Te amo desde que te conocí y no imagino vivir sin ti.-Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas que limpié con mi mano aún unida a la suya.

-Tengo que admitir que lograste ponerme celosa-¿se sonrojó?- pensé que te perdería, pero el martes en clase llamaron a Bella por su apellido y fue allí cuando noté el parecido y yo también te amo y mucho.

No lo pude evitar y la abracé fuerte y luego la besé.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y pregunté- ¿Quieres ser mi hermosa novia?- ella rió y dijo que si.

EDWARD POV. ( a la mañana siguiente)

Me levanté más temprano de lo que acostumbro, me duché me vestí y fui a la cocina a desayunar.

La imagen de Bella no se borraba de mi mente. Las dos veces que hable con ella bastaron para desear estar siempre a su lado, sus gestos me hipnotizaron, su sonrisa me deslumbra, sus ojos me hacen perderme, es inteligente, alegre y ni hablar de lo linda que es.

Parezco un acosador pero cada vez que está en mi campo de visión la observo y estudio sus expresiones y sus movimientos

-¿Por qué la sonrisa de bobo?.-Emmett me ocasionaría una muerte por paro cardíaco como siga apareciendo de forma tan silenciosa cada vez que yo estoy en algún sitio.

-Por que piensa en una chica que lo tiene bobo- ¿Y Jasper en que momento entró en la cocina?

-No te metas conmigo que tu miras igual a mi hermana-desvié el tema.

-Si. Pero ella es mi novia Edward-¿Qué mi hermana qué? Abrí los ojos como platos y miré a Emmett en busca de alguna señal de que supiera algo pero al parecer él tampoco sabía nada.

-No te pongas en plan sobreprotector Edward. Sabes que jamás le haría daño a Alice.-cerré los ojos y suspiré. Jasper tenía razón él nunca dañaría a mi hermanita.

-No pierdes el tiempo Jaspercito

-Tu tampoco "osito"- Reí a carcajadas por eso. ¿Osito?¿De dónde salió eso?- o no creas que no se que mi hermana y tu son novios.

Dejé de reír de golpe.

-¿Por qué soy el último en enterarme de todas las cosas?

-Dile-Me dijo Jasper y yo lo miré confundido. ¿Qué le diga qué a quién?

"Bella" articuló con los labios y la comprensión vino a mi.

-Emmett ¿Qué relación tienen tu y Bella?- pregunté.

Jasper bufó y murmuró algo como – Y yo que pensé que Rose era la distraída.

-Es mi hermana gemela Sherlock. ¿porqué?

¿Su…Su…su hermana?

Jasper me dio una palmada en e hombro derecho en señal de apoyo y se fue de la cocina.

-Porque me encanta tu hermana…

BELLA POV

Por alguna razón Edward se había grabado con tinta indeleble en mi mente. Su sonrisa despreocupada, su ceño fruncido su cabello desordenado. ¿Qué me sucede?

-BELLA!

-¿por qué gritas?- dije viendo feo a Ángela.

-Pues llevo como mínimo cinco minutos llamándote y nada que reaccionas.

-Lo siento andaba en otro mundo ¿Qué me decías?

-Que te pares que llegaremos tarde a la clase de sociología- vi la hora y tenía razón.

Salimos corriendo hacia el salón con la suerte de que la profesora no había llegado todavía y la mitad del salón estaba vacío.

En eso una risa muy familiar llegó a mis oídos. Edward venía entrando conversando animadamente con Alice a su lado.

Suspiré sin saber el motivo y Ángela siguió la dirección de mi mirada.

-¿Ese suspiro se llama Edward Cullen. Bella?- Me sonrojé y asentí.

Ella rió bajito y me abrazó apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Mi Bella ha crecido.- la pellizqué el brazo.

-Ouch!- se quejó y yo le di mi mejor sonrisa "angelical".

* * *

><p>(1) Lee Lee no estoy segura de que así se escriba es como Sam le decía Leah cuando eran novios antes de imprimarse de Emily ¿recuerdan? ese apodo sale en Amanecer en la versión de Jacob, cuando se separa de la manada de Sam.<p>

DEJEN REVIEWS... LLEVAMOS 15 SI LLEGAMOS A 18 DOY OTRO ADELANTO PRONTO...VAMOS LLEGUEMOS A 18

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR CUANDO DIJE...

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPI ANTERIOR QUE RÁPIDO LO LEYERON ;)...

SIGO PREGUNTANDO... QUE PIENSAN DE UNA HISTORIA ACERCA DE FELIX/BELLA EN UN TODOS HUMANOS LLEVO UN "VOTO" A FAVOR Y UNO EN CONTRA...

PASENSE POR " De la vida misma" porfis :)... y las que no hayan leido "un retorcido destino a tu lado" pasense también :P...


	6. Chapter 5 les presento a la nueva capi

Hola chicas! guau gracias por todos sus reviews... pedi llegar a 18 y llegamos a 20 que geniaaall!

bueno ya saben la historia es mia los personajes de Stephenie Meyer

Este capi me costo un poco escribirlo pues estaba como en blanco y mi cerebro en OFF... pero luego se me prendió el bombillo y se me ocurrió como continuarlo.

Espero que les guste!

BESOS

* * *

><p>DE LOCOS<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 5- Les presento a la nueva capitana.<em>

**BELLA POV**

-Ouch- se quejó y yo le di mi mejor sonrisa "angelical".

-Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo.- como la mujer madura que soy le saque la lengua.

Las dos reímos por lo infantil que me estaba comportando, estaba carcajeándome hasta que sentí un papelito impactar contra mi cabeza, lo tomé y me giré para ver al responsable.

Jacob sonreía inocentemente pero Ben se carcajeaba a su lado, estuve tentada a sacarles el dedo medio que es el dedo más bonito pero Ángela se me adelantó y los invitó a sentarse cerca. Ellos tomaron sus cosas y se sentaron frente a nosotras, total el profesor no había llegado.

-¿Mas o menos porque me lanzaste un papelito? Sabes eso contamina- dije haciendo de mama regañona a lo que los cuatro reímos.

-¿Alguien está feliz hoy?- preguntó Ben viéndome. Me encogí de hombros pero Ángela no pudo evitar soltar la lengua y contarle mi vida amorosa a Jake y Ben.

La volví a pellizcar por chismosa.

-Hey! Basta de hacer eso. Duele Bella.- se quejó

-No divulgues mi vida y no te pellizco- negocié.

-Vamos sus pellizcos no pueden doler tanto, mírala es demasiado flaca -dijo apretándome el brazo en señal de que no tenía músculo.

-¿Quieres intentar señor macho?- Me burlé de Jake. Esto le dolería.

-Lo haces bajo tu propio riesgo- le advirtió Ángela.

Jacob sonrió de forma superior y yo solo pensaba en como disfrutaría borrando esa sonrisa. No era por maldad pero eso le enseñaría a no subestimar a las mujeres que parece que no tienen músculo.

**EDWARD POV.**

Veía embobado como Bella y Ángela reían y hablaban despreocupadamente, no supe la razón Bella pellizcó a Ángela y ella se quejó. Se volvieron a reir y vi como Jacob le lanzaba un papelito a Bella. Me molestó eso, ¿Qué no tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestarla a ella? Bella dejó de reír y volteo en su dirección Ben se carcajeaba y Jacob sonreía.

De pronto vi como Ben y Jacob se sentaban frente a ellas y los cuatro reían. Me dieron celos de ver como MI Bella y ese Jacob conversaban tan animadamente.

-Hey Ed. Mira a mi hermana le dará una paliza a Black esto estará genial.-¿Qué Bella qué?

Miré más atentamente a Bella y vi como se preparaba para ¿pellizcar a Jacob?

Bella lo pellizcó y por la cara que puso le dolió.

**BELLA POV.**

Hice como que me arremangaba las mangas –que no tenía-, como que me tronaba los dedos y me preparaba para pellizcarlo, esto estaría genial.

-¿Estás seguro de que lo quieres intentar? No me hago responsable de seguro médico ni secuelas que pueda desencadenar- dije exagerando el asunto.

-Vamos enana es solo un pellizco ¿Qué tanto puede doler?- Oh no lo hizo! No me llamó enana … el único que lo hace sin sufrir consecuencias es Emmett.

-Oh oh!- dijo alguien en voz baja a mi lado.

Jacob acercó su brazo a mi mesa y le di un pellizco de abuelita(1)- el frunció el ceño y los labios en una clara mueca de dolor.

Las risas atronadoras de mi hermano sonaron a mi lado. ¿En que momento apareció ahí?.

-¿Duele no?- le preguntó burlonamente a Jacob quien sonrió y asintió.

-tregua- me pidió extendiéndome su mano. Me reí y la estreché.

- Te lo dije- se regodeó Ángela.

Al poco rato el profesor entró disculpándose por la tardanza y comenzó su clase, era bastante entretenida, nunca había visto a la sociedad desde el punto de vista de la individualidad y se me hacía interesante.

Al salir de la clase me encontré con Tanya y varias chicas del equipo. Miré a Ángela para ver si sabía de que iba a todo pero se encogió de hombros.

-¿Todo bien Tanya?- preguntó Ángela.

-Si. Solo las venía a buscar. Estamos reuniendo a todo el equipo pues las votaciones de la capitanía de gimnasia se hicieron y quedé yo por lo que necesito a alguien que quede como capitana del equipo de voleibol.

-Claro déjame decirle a un compañero que me excuse en la siguiente clase y te sigo- ella asintió y me acerqué a Edward.

-Hola Edward. ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- saludé y pregunté.

-Claro el que quieras- sonrió.

-¿Puedes explicarle al profesor de la siguiente clase que el equipo de Voleibol está reunido y no podrè ir a clase? Por favor- pedí.

Él me miró confuso y alternó su vista entre mi y las chicas que estaban atrás.

-Claro.

-Gracias!- dije y lo abracé luego fui donde las chicas. Ángela me miró sorprendida y yo estaba avergonzada ante lo que hice.

-No se de donde salió eso- le dije bajito.

Ella rió y respondió- El amor el amor…

Cuando reunimos a todo el equipo fuimos a las canchas de voleibol allí podríamos hablar sin interrupciones y tardarnos el tiempo que necesitáramos.

-Bien como todas saben Bella está nominada a capitana del equipo, es buena jugadora y yo no puedo cumplir con dos cargos de capitana. Seguiré en el equipo de voleibol ayudando a la nueva capitana y estaré dirigiendo el equipo de gimnasia. Ahora quiero que escriban en un papel la persona que quieren que sea su capitana, luego procederemos a contar los votos y darle la bienvenida a la capitana que me sustituya.

Todas sacamos un lápiz y un trocito de papel, escribimos un nombre y lo colocamos en una bolsa que Tanya había colocado a su lado. Cuando todas hubieron colocado el papelito en la bolsa Tanya y la entrenadora Summers comenzaron a sacar papelitos y anotar cosas en una hoja. No entendía la fijación de Tanya por que yo fuera su sustituta y ella la segunda al mando, llevaba solo dos clases en el equipo y ya me quería en lo más alto. No es que no me hiciera ilusión serlo pero solo pienso que otras chicas han de ganar ese privilegio.

-Bien tenemos los resultados de la votación. Recuerden ningún berrinche, pues se hizo democráticamente y la mayoría escogió a esta persona, si alguien no está de acuerdo se la cala y trata de solucionar sus diferencias por el beneficio futuro del equipo. ¿Entendido?- todas asintieron y ella continuó- Bien la capitana del equipo es…

**EDWARD POV**

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que comenzaron las clases, los profesores se habían puesto más exigentes con los trabajos y las materias.

Yo estaba en el segundo semestre de medicina y no es por alardear pero mis notas eran excelentes, aunque con bastante esfuerzo y mucha cafeína todo se puede lograr.

Bella ha estado muy ajetreada, y me encanta la relación que llevamos, pues en este tiempo nos hemos acercado bastante y somos bastante amigos. Se lleva genial con las chicas y Emmett está que rebosa de felicidad al ver que su hermana y su novia se llevan tan bien.

Lo más extraño es que Bella y Jasper se entienden de una manera rarísima no es como Alice se entiende con él, es diferente. Ellos dicen que tiene que ver que estudien lo mismo, ambos están estudiando psicología aunque tengo entendido que Bella quiere especializarse en psicología infantil y a Jasper le atrae la psicología forense pero no está seguro.

Por las tardes Bella desaparece del mapa al igual que Ángela, y ninguna de las dos da razones. Ni Ben que es el más cercano a las dos sabe que se traen entre manos.

Emmett ha tratado de sacarle información pero ninguna suelta prenda y eso nos frustra sobre manera.

Hoy era un día relajado, al menos para mi, salí de mi última clase y fui a la cafetería como siempre a almorzar con los chicos.

En la mesa estábamos Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Ben y yo.

De pronto la puerta de la cafetería se abrió mostrando al equipo de Voleibol todo junto gritando y saltando y riendo. Todos en la mesa nos miramos entre sorprendidos y extrañados.

Tanya se paró en una mesa vacía y el salón quedó en silencio.

-Bien chicos. Les tenemos una gran noticia.-dijo sonriente.

Jacob llegó y se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Sabes que les sucede?- preguntó Ben, Jacob asintió.

-Habla.- le dije.

-Espera y verás-. Respondió.

Tanya seguía con su discurso, esa chica habla hasta por los codos.

-Es un honor informarles que hemos ganado el primer partido de la temporada. – Todos en la mesa soltamos una exclamación de sorpresa, ninguno sabía que habían tenido partido.

-Pero no me corresponde a mi hablar- dijo mirando a alguien entre la multitud de chicas vestidas con el uniforme de voleibol de la universidad.

**BELLA POV.**

Los últimos dos meses hemos estado entrenando todas las tardes pues se acercaba el primer partido de la temporada y era mi "debut" como capitana. Ángela y yo no quisimos decirle nada a los chicos pues si lo sabían irían al partido y eso generaba nervios, sabía que no lo podía evitar por siempre pero no lo pude evitar esta vez.

El director afortunadamente era un amante de los deportes pues le había concedido al equipo el día libre para celebrar por toda la universidad nuestra victoria.

Jugamos contra la universidad de Alaska y ganamos el encuentro.

Tanya propuso lucir el uniforme por toda la universidad e ir como grupo celebrando. Tenía la leve sospecha de que a esa chica le gustaba llamar la atención y quedó confirmado cuando abrió teatralmente la puerta de la cafetería. Vi como todos los chicos se nos quedaron viendo. Jacob que venía detrás lo sabía pues nos siguió el día del partido o como él dice Leah lo invitó, se retiró hacia la mesa de los chicos y vi como Edward no despegaba su vista del equipo, me moría de ganas de abrazarlo y contarle que ganamos pero aún no éramos nada, solo amigos, y no tenía clara sus sentimientos hacia mi.

Tanya se subió a una mesa vacía y mi pánico se encendió.

-No lo hará- rogué.

-Yo creo que si- dijo Leah respondiendo.

-Bien chicos les tenemos una gran noticia- Comenzó Tanya, de vez en cuando me miraba y yo rogaba por que no se le ocurriera decir que me subiera junto a ella a la mesa para hablar, no me gusta hablar en público.

-Es un honor informarles que hemos ganado el primer partido de la temporada.- pude escuchar jadeos de sorpresa por varias partes de la cafetería.- Pero no me corresponde a mi hablar- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa yo solo la quería matar.

-Lo hizo- dijo Ángela resignada.

-Vamos capitana sube conmigo- insistió Tanya esta vez extendiendo su mano.

Suspiré resignada y salí de entre la multitud, tomé la mano de Tanya y me subí a la mesa con ella.

-Le corresponde a la capitana hablar- dijo de nuevo todos estaban sorprendidos Jacob gritaba como loco y el equipo también.

-No te bajes o te mato- le susurré a Tanya quien rió.

-Bien como dijo mi compañera, ganamos el primer partido contra la universidad de Alaska y …pues…no se que más tengo que decir, fue un gran juego un gran día y seguiremos trabajando duro para ganar los estatales, regionales y nacionales pero eso ya vendrá dentro de más tiempo.- terminé mi discurso un poco más cómoda, no era tan incómodo como pensé que sería. Miré la mesa donde estaban mis amigos y todos estaban igual. Sorprendidos. No los culpo yo hubiera estado igual.

* * *

><p>(1) Para quien no sabe los pellisquitos de abuelita son esos pellizcos que das con las uñas y no con la llema de los dedos, esos pellizcos que te duelen hasta el alma bueno ese fue el pellizco que le dio Bella a Jacob por llamarla enana jajajaja<p>

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ...

MÁS ADELANTE...

-¿CON QUE CAPITANA NO?

ME ENCOGÍ DE HOMBROS PERO ESTABA DEMASIADO CONTENTA...

LO QUE NO ESPERABA FUE LO SIGUIENTE QUE PASÓ Y ME DIJO...

espero les guste ese adelanto porque lo hice sobre la marcha no tengo el siguiente capi escrito aunque si un poco pensado...

BESOS vamos llegemos a 23 reviews por lo menos! se que podemos!


	7. Chapter 6 MALAS NOTICIAS

Hola chicas heme aquí con otro capi... Gracias por sus reviews con el capi anterior me alegro mucho que les haya gustado tanto, me siento bien por eso pues fue un capi que no fue pensado ni planeado sino mas bien improvisado y escrito sobre la marcha...

Pedi llegar a 23 reviews y llegamos a 26... me alegro demasiado que les haya gustado guau! es genial!...

espero que este capi les guste... viene un momento dificl para los hermanos Mc Carty Swan ...

* * *

><p>DE LOCOS<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 6- Malas noticias.<em>

**BELLA POV.**

Cuando me baje de la mesa todos salieron de su shock y aplaudieron para volver a lo que hacían antes del teatro que montó Tanya.

-Bueno capitana creo que su novio y sus amigos la solicitan en su mesa- dijo Tanya divertida. La miré extrañada, no sabía a que se refería con "su novio" ¿Qué novio?. Por mi salud mental abandoné la búsqueda de la respuesta. Tanya me volteó para hacer que quedara frente a la mesa de mis amigos, era una chica particular pero había hecho muy buenas migas con ella, era agradable pero al mismo tiempo reservada y distante, era extraño su comportamiento pero por algún motivo nos entendíamos bien. No es que fuéramos las mejores amigas pero éramos más que compañeras de equipo.

Me despedí de las chicas y me acerqué a la mesa, el primero en abordarme fue Jake, que me levantó en un abrazo de oso como los de Emmett pero a diferencia de que Jake si me dejaba respirar.

-Te felicito. –fue lo único que dijo. Le sonreí en respuesta y me giré a los demás. Creo que eran los únicos que no habían reaccionado todavía. Que exagerados. Emmett y Jasper sabían que algo así podría pasar se los había comentado el mismo día que me dieron la noticia de que entré al equipo, por eso me extrañaba su actitud.

La primera en reaccionar fue Alice que se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

-Estoy muy contenta por ti. Pero me tienes que dar los pormenores de cómo sucedió todo. Primero como conseguiste agraciarte con Miss Denali- ¿En serio? ¿Qué problema tienen con ella?- en segunda lograr que cediera el cargo y en tercera todo lo demás el juego etc…- hablaba demasiado rápido y con una sonrisa en su rostro, me abrazó de nuevo y me felicitó por enésima vez.

El siguiente en salir de su trance fue Jasper. No entendía nuestra relación, era rara, era algo así como la relación que tengo con Emmett pero sin la misma confianza. Jasper era uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Cuando nos lo contaste no pensé que hablabas en serio. Vaya que me has sorprendido. Pero te felicito Bells, me alegro que lo hayas logrado. Si Tanya te dejó el equipo a ti has de ser mejor de lo que te imaginas.- Siempre me decían lo mismo. Que eres muy buena, que te mereces el cargo, que si esto, que si lo otro. Pero una vez alguien dijo que uno no se ve a si mismo con claridad y creo que sufro de la misma ceguera (1).

-Gracias Jazz-respondí a sus palabras y su abrazo.

Rose reaccionó después de Jasper.

-Eso es cuñada has logrado algo que es muy importante para ti- a juzgar por sus palabras supongo que Emmett le contó lo importante que es para mi esto. Me ayuda a descargarme.

-Gracias Rosie- le dije el apodo de Emmett y ella rió. Me encantaba esta chica era de lo más … ella. No sé cómo decirlo. Su personalidad es fuerte pero es divertida y relajada.

Un abrazo de oso me dejo sin respiración, y esos brazos solo pueden ser de alguien. Emmett.

-Estoy orgulloso enana. Lo has logrado. No sé cómo, pero lo hiciste. No sé qué decirte me has tomado fuera de base(2).- Em se trababa con sus propias palabras y aunque era divertido verlo decidí ayudarlo.

-No hace falta que digas nada. Gracias es todo lo que te tengo que decir, por ti lo he logrado, siempre has estado conmigo apoyándome en todo y me diste las fuerzas suficientes para que no abandonara mi sueño de estar en un equipo. Te quiero oso.- lo abracé emocionada y él me devolvió el abrazo. Estoy segura que de estar solos, lloraríamos cual magdalenas emocionados contándonos todo lo que hemos hecho por el otro. Pero un simple gracias en el momento oportuno bastaba para el otro.

Los brazos de Emmett se alejaron de mi cuerpo, pero éste fue rodeado por otra clase de brazos. Un olor singular, una corriente eléctrica y las miles de mariposas en mi estómago me bastaron para reconocer al dueño de ese abrazo sin si quiera haber escuchado su voz o haberlo abrazado antes.

-¿Con que capitana no?- dijo divertido.

Yo solo sonreí y me encogí de hombros. Lo que vino después ni el mismo Dios se lo esperaba.

Edward estampó sus labios contra los míos. Sus labios suaves y dulces me llevaron al mismísimo cielo. No dudé en responder el beso, había esperado tanto por esto y ahora que sucedía era mejor que las miles de fantasías que había tenido. Cuando nos separamos solo sonreímos, iba a decir algo pero una mano que sería arrancada de su brazo tomó el mío y me jaló.

-Bella! Bella! El director nos llama. Tenemos que correr. – me decía Leah insistentemente. Decidí no ejercer mucha resistencia y correr con ella al despacho del director.

Iba en las nubes, con una sonrisa de boba pintada en mi rostro, Leah no decía nada pero me sonreía burlona y a la vez feliz. Al llegar a la oficina del director, todo el equipo estaba ahí.

Ángela me mandó una mirada interrogante, yo solo sonreí y me encogí de hombros. No era el momento para hablar, pero sin duda le contaría todo.

-Pueden pasar adelante- nos dijo el director abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para que todas pasáramos, él entró de último y cerró la puerta de la oficina.

La entrenadora Summers también estaba allí.

-No se preocupen, no están castigadas por nada.- intentó bromear y nosotras fingimos unas risitas. Después de todo era el director y no podías decirle tan directamente que sus chistes no eran graciosos. –Las he llamado porque hay que hablar sobre algo importante.

Todas pusimos nuestros cinco sentidos en lo que el director y la entrenadora nos querían hablar.

-La entrenadora y yo hemos llegado al acuerdo de que tanto el estudio como el equipo son de gran importancia para ustedes- todas asentimos- y hemos llegado al acuerdo de que como mínimo su promedio debe ser de 5 en todas las materias para no ser suspendidas del equipo por el tiempo que la entrenadora considere pertinente para la mejoría de sus estudios. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?- dijo el director viéndome directamente a mi, y sabía exactamente la razón. Como capitana era mi deber preocuparme por el equipo en cada aspecto.

-Totalmente.- respondí sin dudar. – Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para lograrlo- prometí.

-Perfecto. También quería felicitarlas personalmente por su gran desempeño en el partido del sábado contra la universidad de Alaska. Y ya saben solo por hoy es la celebración. Mañana de vuelta a los estudios- finalizó el director con una sonrisa cordial poniéndose de pie, clara señal de que la charla había finalizado.

Salimos del despacho del director más aliviadas de cómo entramos, al menos en mi caso, y como si fuera un botón, a mi mente volvió la imagen y la sensación del beso, y sentí de nuevo esas maripositas en el estómago.

-¿vamos?- dijeron Ángela y Leah al mismo tiempo situándose a ambos lados de mi, me tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a correr, por inercia y por mi integridad física corrí con ellas atadas a mis costados. No se si fueron nuestros cuerpos, o nuestras mentes lo que nos guió pero terminamos las tres en mi habitación sentadas en la cama.

-Vamos, suéltalo. ¿Qué paso? – interrogó Leah.

Sonreí de nuevo y suspiré dejándome caer de espaldas en la cama.

-Leah! ¿has visto eso? Ha sonreído y suspirado al mismo tiempo. – se burló Ángela y le lancé la almohada, ella rió.

Me incorporé en la cama y las vi a las dos con sendas sonrisas en su rostro. Eran mis mejores amigas, mis compañeras de habitación y las quería como a mis hermanas.

-¿Quieren saber?- jugué con su curiosidad.

-SI!-gritaron como dos niñas en una rifa.

-Edward me besó.- dije sonriendo.

Las dos gritaron y me abrazaron.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y rápidamente lo contesté.

-¿Bueno?.

-¿Habla Isabella Swan?- dijo una mujer al otro lado. Me acomodé mejor en la cama.

-Si soy yo. ¿Quién habla?

-Soy la señora Wallace, directora del ancianato donde está la señora Marie Swan.- Al instante me congelé, las chicas hicieron ademán de irse pero las detuve, a este punto no pude permanecer sentada, me levanté de la cama aún con los nervios de punta.

-¿Qué sucede con mi abuela?- pregunté con un nudo en la garganta era la única familia que me quedaba además de Emmett.

-Lamento decirle pero la Señora Marie está muy enferma y…- todo se volvió negro y solo sentí impactar mi cuerdo contra algo duro.

**ÁNGELA POV.**

Bella respondió la llamada y yo seguí bromeando con Leah sobre la situación de Bella, pero al voltear y ver su expresión desconcertada dejé de bromear e hice ademán de irme con Leah pero Bella nos detuvo, se levantó de la cama, respondió a lo que sea que la otra persona haya dicho y de pronto se desmayó.

-Leah tu atiéndela yo responderé la llamada.

-Disculpe habla la mejor amiga de Isabella. Ella ha sufrido un desmayo, yo perfectamente puedo tomar el mensaje y comunizárselo cuando se mejore.- dije a la persona del otro lado.

-Espero que esté bien- yo también- Cuando despierte dígale que la Señora Wallace llamó del ancianato y comunica que la Señora Marie Swan está muy enferma y solicita ver a sus dos nietos cuanto antes y que me haga saber si vendrán.- Ahora entiendo la reacción de Bella, según me contó, su abuela era muy importante en su vida.

-Por su puesto. Muchas gracias señora Wallace- respondí y colgué la llamada. Inmediatamente y sin perder un segundo marqué el celular de Edward.

-¿Bella?

-No. Ángela. Necesito que vengan todos. Y cuando digo todos es todos. Tu, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Ben, Jacob y Rosalie. Sobre todo Emmett. –Dije apurada Bella no reaccionaba y Leah se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucedió.?-preguntó preocupado.

-Bella se desmayó. Edward no puedo explicarlo. Es de vida o muerte, literalmente. No dejen a Emmett solo. Tengo que colgar hasta ahora.- colgué la llamada y me acerqué a Leah.

-¿Qué sucede?- le expliqué y ella quedó conmocionada con todo.

No sabíamos que hacer con Bella por lo que decidimos que mejor era dejarla en la cama.

Al cabo de diez minutos llegaron todos.

-Emmett- lo llamé. Él venía como alma en pena y me dio rabia ser yo quien le diera la noticia.- Ven.- lo guié a la habitación de Bella.- Llamaron del ancianato donde está tu abuela, han dicho que está muy enferma y quiere verlos cuanto antes. No se cuanto sabe Bella pues a los dos segundos de contestar se desmayó.

Emmett quedó en shock, se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Decidí dejarlo solo al ver que Bella volvía en si.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ben poniéndose frente a mi. Lo abracé, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho. Eran demasiadas emociones para tan poco tiempo.

-La abuela de Bella y Emmett está muy enferma y quiere verlos.- Todos reaccionaron igual, suspirando pero pude notar la tensión en Edward y Rose.

-Edward, Rose. Será mejor que se queden con ellos. Nosotros nos vamos para que puedan estar más tranquilos.- Leah y yo tomamos unas cosas de nuestras habitaciones y dejamos una nota en la cocina para Bella.

**EMMETT POV.**

La noticia me cayó como patada al hígado(3). Bella y mi abuela son lo más importante en mi vida y ahora me entero que mi abuela está enferma. Me senté pesadamente en la cama tapando mi rostro con mis manos y dejando caer las lágrimas de frustración, rabia y dolor.

Bella volvió en si y se echó a llorar nerviosamente. Eran pocas las veces que le daban estos ataques y era desgarrador verla así.

Me acomodé a su lado tratando de retener, sin mucho éxito, las lágrimas. La abracé y ella siguió llorando.

-Dime que no está enferma. Que es mentira. – decía una y otra vez y yo no podía hacer nada por calmarla.

-Bells. Se que esto no nos hará sentir mejor pero es mejor ser realistas y prepararse para lo peor. La abuela si está enferma y quiere vernos. Pienso que es mejor ir a verla cuanto antes.

Ella lloró mas duro y para mi en mi estado me era difícil consolarla. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la sala. Solo encontré a Edward y Rose.

-Edward. Por favor…- él asintió, me palmeó el hombro y entró a la habitación de mi hermana. Me dejé caer al lado de Rose y lloré como Bella lo hacía. Rose no dijo nada solo me acariciaba el cabello y la espalda, y con su otra mano tomaba mi mano.

Poco a poco me iba calmando más y más. Rose se levantó y regresó con un vaso de agua que me dio, le sonreí y ella me dio un apretón en la mano.

Me tomé el agua de sopetón y dejé el vaso en la mesita frente a nosotros.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó con una sonrisa preocupada.

-Algo- respondí sinceramente.

-Vamos a dormir Em. Es tarde.- no me di cuenta de la hora hasta que Rose la mencionó.

-Bella…- dije mirando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de mi hermana.

-Está con Edward, Em. Necesitaban calmarse un poco los dos. Vamos, deben estar dormidos, sabes que no hará nada.- Seguí a Rose a una habitación que según dijeron las chicas estaba desocupada.

La habitación de la universidad constaba con una cocina una sala, cuatro habitaciones y un baño dentro de cada habitación. Al menos estaba bien instalada mi enana.

Con ese pensamiento me dormí abrazado a Rose.

* * *

><p>(1) LO QUE DICE BELLA ACERCA DE NO VERSE A UNO MISMO CON CLARIDAD Y QUE ELLA SUFRE LA MISMA CEGUERA LO DICEN BELLA Y EDWARD EN CREPUSCULO CUANDO EDWARD RESCATA A BELLA DE LOS TIPOS QUE LA QUERÍAN MALTRATAR Y LA LLEVA A CENAR A LA BELLA ITALIA!...<p>

(2) TOMAR A ALGUIEN FUERA DE BASE ES TOMARLO DESPREVENIDO..

(3) LO QUE EMMETT QUIERE DECIR CON QUE LA NOTICIA LE CAYÒ COMO PATADA AL HÌGADO SE REFIERE A QUE ES COMO UN BALDE DE AGUA FRÍA , PUES LA NOTICIA ES BASTANTE DESGARRADORA PARA LOS HERMANOS POR SU CERCANÍA CON SU ABUELA...

LO QUE VIENE NO ES DRAMA SOLO QUE ESTE CAPI ES CRUCIAL PARA QUE ALGO IMPORTANTE PASE...

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS... SI LLEGAMOS A 28 ADELANTO EN EL PROXIMO CAPI ... VAMOS !

PASENSE POR " DE LA VIDA MISMA" ;)...

nOS LEEMOS PRONTO Y GRACIAS POR SUS ALERTAS , REVIEWS Y A AQUELLAS LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS QUE NO DEJAN REVIEWS PERO LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA... BESOS!


	8. Chapter 7  She s Gone

Hola chicas aqui un nuevo capi... Mil gracias por sus alertas y reviews me alegro mucho que les guste...

Pedi llegar a 28 y llegamos a 32 WOW... que geniaaaall! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS !:):)

ESTE CAPI ES UN POCO TRISTE... Lamento mucho aquellas que me pidieron que no le pasara nada a la abuela de Em y Bells pero es que si no lo pongo se me desequilibran las cosas .. es importante lo prometo...!

* * *

><p>DE LOCOS<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 7- SHE´S GONE.<em>

**EDWARD POV.**

Mi pobre ángel lloraba desconsolada con su cabeza recostada en la almohada, tenía el cabello alborotado, las mejillas rojas e inundadas y sus labios en un puchero que partían el alma.

Me acerqué cuidadosamente a ella y acaricié su mejilla. Ella alzó la vista y medio sonrió.

-Ven aquí- le dije abrazándola contra mi pecho y acariciando su espalda. Ella siguió llorando hasta que poco a poco se fue calmando. En ese momento me levante y fui a la cocina a buscarle un vaso con agua para que se relajara un poco más.

Cuando llegué a la cocina me encontré con Rosalie.

-¿Cómo está Emmett?- le pregunté tomando un vaso.

-Más tranquilo pero afectado. ¿Cómo lo lleva Bella?

-Está más tranquila pero ha estado muy nerviosa. Nos vemos en la mañana, voy a llevarle agua. Buenas noches Rose- me despedí y fui a la habitación de Bella.

Cuando entré ella estaba mirando fijamente sus manos con expresión triste.

-Hey- dije suavecito mientras entraba. Ella levantó la vista, me miró pero volvió su atención a sus manos.

Dejé el vaso en la mesita al lado de la cama y me senté frente a Bella, fue entonces que me di cuenta que no jugaba con sus manos si no con un brazalete.

Acaricié su brazo y ella se removió para recostar su cabeza en mis piernas mirándome fijamente a mi.

-Sabes, este brazalete me lo regaló ella antes de venirme a la universidad, dijo que era muy especial porque era de su madre y que cada vez que lo viera me acordaría de ella- de sus ojitos salían lágrimas que limpie con mis dedos.- tiene un gravado que dice " Marie Swan". Así se llama mi abuela. Dios Edward no quiero que se vaya pero se que lo hará. Lo mismo sucedió con el abuelo.-Dijo esta vez volviendo a sollozar. La levante y senté en mi regazo de modo que pudiera abrazarla.

-Bella- la llamé cuando estuvo más tranquila.

-¿Si?-respondió subiendo su mirada todavía enrojecida.

-No están solos. Nos tienen a nosotros. Y tu me tienes a mi todo el tiempo ¿de acuerdo?.-Dije firme. No estaban solos y no lo estarán nunca. De eso me encargaría yo como que me llamo Edward Cullen y amo a esta mujer entre mis brazos.

-Gracias- dijo suavecito enterrando su cara en mi cuello.

Rato después ella se levantó y se cambió de ropa. Le abrí las mantas para que se metiera debajo de ellas.

-Duerme princesa- dije dándole un beso en la frente. Me levanté dispuesto a irme, no quería incomodarla.

-No te vayas. Quédate- susurró.

-¿Segura?- ella asintió y yo me acosté a su lado y la atraje a mis brazos, de ese modo nos quedamos dormidos.

Al día siguiente me levanté primero que Bella, con cuidado me salí de la cama, me coloqué mis zapatos y fui a la cocina. Tomé una hoja y un bolígrafo y escribí:

Bella : me fui temprano pero te veo en el campus.

Nos vemos ahora. Un beso.

Edward.

Dejé la nota en la almohada a su lado, deposité un beso en su frente y me fui.

Al llegar a la casa me encontré con todos allí. Al parecer no era tan temprano como creía.

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó Alice.

-Emmett estaba más tranquilo cuando habló con Rose, pero igual afectado pero Bella estaba muy nerviosa y muy agitada. – Todos tenían cara de circunstancias y no era para menos, era un momento difícil para los chicos.

-Ya regreso- dije. Me fui a mi habitación, me duché y me cambié de ropa y regresé con los demás.

-¿Qué creen que hagan ahora?-pregunté.

- Lo más seguro es que viajen unos días para acompañarla. Es lo más lógico- respondió Leah y todos asentimos.

Más tarde fuimos a la universidad y nos encontramos a Emmett, Rose y Bella en el estacionamiento, nos dirigimos a ellos y nos informaron lo que sospechábamos.

-Nos vamos dos semanas a Canadá para estar con la abuela- me dijo una cabizbaja Bella cuando me acerqué a ella.

-Hey preciosa mírame- ella alzó la vista y continué- es lo correcto. Su abuela los necesita a los dos. No estés triste Bella.

Aunque todavía no le había pedido oficialmente que fuera mi novia ya la sentía como tal.

-Si pero eso significa dejarlos…dejarte…

-Nada de Peros Bella. Ya te dije. Tu abuela los necesita, nosotros los apoyamos desde aquí.- la reprendí con cariño.

**NARRADOR POV**

Los hermanos Mc Carty Swan estaban afectados con la noticia de la repentina enfermedad de su abuela. A la mente de ambos se les vino la imagen de su abuelo cuando enfermó, débil, pálido, ojeroso y en una cama clamando en silencio a Dios para que se lo llevara.

La Señora Marie Swan no deseaba irse sin antes despedirse de sus nietos que tan importantes son en su vida.

Por otro lado los amigos de Bella y Emmett estaban igual de consternados que ellos, porque aunque no conocieran a la mujer, ella era importante en la vida de sus amigos y sufrían al verlos sufrir.

Emmett y Bella recibieron el permiso del director para viajar a Canadá y estar con su abuela tal y como ella lo había pedido.

Al llegar a la residencia donde estaba ingresada Marie Swan, la directora los guió hasta su habitación. En esa pequeña y colorida habitación, llena de fotos del abuelo, de ella y sus dos nietos estaba acostada en la cama una sonriente Marie.

-Hola abuela- saludaron los dos hermanos con un beso.

-Mis niños- saludó su abuela. Habían ido a verla, ahora podía morir feliz.

La directora del recinto pidió hablar con Bella a solas fuera de la habitación.

-Hola Isabella. Yo soy la señora Wallace, hablé contigo por teléfono hace unos días- Bella asintió.- Lamento la situación de tu abuela. Pero ella me pidió que te dijera a ti que había traspasado el dinero que tenía en su cuenta a la tuya y a la de tu hermano. Tanto su dinero como el que dejó su esposo cuando falleció, ella dijo que era su herencia o algo así.

Isabella no aguantó las lágrimas y éstas corrieron libres por su rostro. Aún estando débil, su abuela no dejaba de preocuparse por ellos ni un segundo.

-Gracias.- respondió al mismo tiempo que un Emmett con los ojos llorosos salió de la habitación.

-Bells. Te llama- informó.

Bella entró a la habitación para hablar con su abuela.

-Mi niña. Espero que estés cuidando a ese orangután y que trate con respeto a las chicas- Bella rió divertida por la ocurrencia de su abuela.- ¿Cómo te va en la universidad?¿Algún novio?- Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y su abuela ya supo la respuesta de inmediato.

-Que te cuide o le jalaré los pies en la noche- Y conociendo a la mujer era capas de encontrar un modo de hacerlo. Bella negó divertida con la cabeza, su abuela siempre había sido muy vivaz y ocurrente.

-Quiero que le des esto a tu hermano- Dijo la señora Marie poniendo en la mano de su nieta la cajita con el anillo de compromiso que su esposo le dio cuando le pidió matrimonio. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y conmovida. Era real su abuela los iba a dejar, de lo contrario no haría nada de eso.- Quiero que le digas que se lo de a la mujer con la que él está seguro que quiere pasar el resto de su vida, tener hijos y vivir con ella.

Bella asintió llorosa y guardó la cajita de terciopelo que su abuela le dio, se puso de pie y llamó a Emmett para estar los dos con su abuela.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Emmett a Bella.

-Más tranquila no se porqué- Emmett asintió pues sentía lo mismo.

Se quedaron conversando animadamente con su abuela hasta que ella falleció, quedándose dormida.

Bella gritó y se abrazó a su hermano quien lloraba de igual manera. La señora Wallace entró en la habitación alarmada y cuando vió a los hermanos llorando y Marie dormida entendió la situación, los hermanos salieron de la habitación, mientras la señora Wallace y unas enfermeras recogían las pocas pertenencias que tenía Marie, fotos y joyas que irían a sus nietos y sus vestidos que irían a la caridad.

Mientras la Señora Wallace llamaba al servicio de la funeraria los chicos decidieron ir a lo que antiguamente era su casa- que aún no habían vendido- Para descansar e informarle a los más allegados de la partida de su abuela.

La primera en llegar fue la señora Williams, tocó el timbre y al mismo tiempo el teléfono de la casa sonó.

-Yo el timbre, tu el teléfono- Dijo Bella, su hermano asintió.

Bella abrió la puerta y se encontró con quien era la mejor amiga de su abuela, y había sido una abuela más para ellos.

-Hola Bella- dijo la Señora abrazando a la joven, ambas soltaron lágrimas de añoranza por aquella que había fallecido.

Mientras las dos mujeres se consolaban, Emmett respondió el teléfono.

-¿si?

-Hey Em, es Edward ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado al notar que la voz de su amigo se quebraba.

-No. Mi abuela Falleció y estamos a cargo del funeral- Esas palabras dejaron al peli-cobrizo congelado.

-Lo siento hermano. ¿Quieren que vayamos?-preguntó de nuevo.

-No queremos molestarlos- negó Emmett dudoso.

Lo que ninguno de los dos chicos sabía era que el teléfono desde donde llamó Edward había quedado grabado y que la Señora Williams estaba atenta a la conversación de Emmett.

Cuando Emmett colgó la llamada y se dirigió a su hermana que ahora se encontraba sentada en el sofá con una taza de te entre sus manos y miraba detenidamente el brazalete que su abuela le había obsequiado antes de ir a la universidad.

-Prométeme que no te vas a ir de mi lado- lloró Bella abrazada a su hermano.

-Lo prometo Bella, juntos en todo ahora y siempre enana, no lo dudes. Te quiero- respondió abrazándolo.

Sin que los hermanos lo notaran, la señora Williams marcó el número que quedó registrado en el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- respondió Edward al otro lado.

-Hola, soy la señora Williams, era amiga de la abuela de Emmett y Bella, y sin querer escuché lo que Emmett decía al teléfono y me parece que ellos los necesitan mucho.- sin decir más Edward se mostró de acuerdo.

Edward habló con sus padres y los de Rosalie para ir a Canadá a apoyar a sus amigos. Los adultos accedieron y viajaron con ellos.

Mientras que los chicos viajaban, Bella y Emmett descansaban para la dura tarea que les esperaba en unas horas.

Dos horas de pleno descanso después, los hermanos Mc Carty Swan se preparaban para partir al funeral de su abuela.

Ninguno de los dos tenía las ganas como para arreglarse mucho, por lo que Emmett solo se colocó una camisa de botones negra, con un pantalón negro y zapatos negros, Bella vistió un vestido negro hasta las rodillas de mangas tres cuartos y con el cuello cuadrado formando un delicado y sutil escote, peinó su cabello pero no se colocó ni zarcillos ni ningún accesorio y se calzó unas sandalias negras.

Como terminaron temprano aún les quedaban dos horas para partir, se sentaron en la sala a ver televisión y distraer un poco su mente.

El timbre de la casa los sorprendió, no esperaban a nadie en casa y todos sabían que se encontrarían en la capilla donde se velaría a la Señora Marie.

Emmett se puso de pie y abrió él la puerta. Se conmovió aún más al ver que los padres de Rosalie y Jasper, Esme, Carlisle-padres de Edward y Alice- Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Ángela y Ben estaban en la puerta. Jacob y Leah no pudieron viajar pues estaban en período de exámenes y enviaron sus condolencias a través de sus amigos.

Todos abrazaron a Emmett dándole el pésame.

-Estamos para ustedes Em.- le dijo Rose abrazándolo con cariño.

El grandote dejó el paso libre y todos ingresaron a la casa sorprendiendo a Bella, a quién se le estrujó el corazón al ver a sus amigos y a cuatro adultos desconocidos para ella, entrar y darle su apoyo.

-Hola Bella, Soy Esme. Mamá de Edward y Alice. Siento mucho lo de tu abuela. – Se presentó Esme y la abrazó. A Bella le encantó ese gesto y en otro momento se hubiera avergonzado de no estar preparada mentalmente para conocer a la madre de su novio.

-Gracias Esme- agradeció la castaña.

Carlisle también se presentó dándole el pésame y al igual que con Esme, Bella agradeció. Los padres de Rosalie, Lilian y Thom también se presentaron y dieron el pésame. Emmett ya los conocía pues no por nada era el novio de su hija.

Todos los chicos abrazaron a Bella y Edward lo hizo al último.

-Hola preciosa. Lo siento mucho.-Dijo abrazándola, ella se sintió cómoda y completa y sintió la misma paz que sintió cuando Emmett y ella se despidieron de su abuela. Le dolía que no estaría mas con ellos pero también estaba contenta de que la abuela ya no sufría y donde quiera que estuviera los veía con una sonrisa.

Bella se quedó abrazada a Edward durante el entierro de su abuela, igual que Rose abrazaba a Emmett dándole apoyo.

Lilian, Thom, Carlisle y Esme observaban en silencio como sus hijos habían crecido y estaban acompañados, se sintieron mal por la pérdida de los hermanos Mc Carty Swan pero de algún modo supieron que algo bueno les esperaba.

A Emmett una frase le daba vueltas en la cabeza, siempre le pasaba lo mismo con los acertijos que su abuela le dejaba cuando era niño para que descifrara, pero este acertijo se lo había dejado pues Marie sabía que de un modo u otro le cambiaría la vida a él ya su hermana.

"No hay mal que por bien no venga" fue lo último que le dijo su abuela antes de llamar a su nieta para hablar con ella.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas... pues ya vieron que es bastante conmovedor el capítulo PROMETO QUE YA LO TRISTE ACABÓ ... es decir no mas capis llorones jajaja... como dije en el capi pasado y antes de comenzar este, estos dos capis tristes son muy importantes para lo proximo que viene...<p>

lo prometido es deuda

ADELANTO.

HA PASADO UN TIEMPO DESDE LA MUERTE DE LA ABUELA, ROSE Y EMMETT ESTÁN MÁS QUE FELICES JUNTOS. EDWARD Y YO VAMOS A LAS MIL MARAVILLAS. LA UNIVERSIDAD ESTÁ GENIAL, TODOS VAMOS MUY BIEN AUNQUE HAY UNAS MATERIAS QUE ME VUELVEN LOCAS POR SUERTE JASPER O ALGUNO DE LOS CHICOS ME PUEDE AYUDAR...

EL EQUIPO VA VIENTO EN POPA Y DESCUBRI LAS RAZONES POR LAS QUE PIENSAN QUE TANYA ES AMARGADA O ANTIPATICA...

* * *

><p>¿CUALES SERÁN ESAS RAZONES?... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...<p>

BESOS


	9. Chapter 8 Feliz comienzo de Navidad

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER...

CHICAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ALERTAS.. RECIBI POCOS REVIEWS DEL CAPI ANTERIOR...LAMENTO QUE HAYA SIDO ASI DE TRSITE PERO PROMETI QUE ESO ERA TODO LO TRISTE Q PASARÍA Y LO CUMPLO..

ESPERO Q ESTE CAPI LES GUSTE..

SURGIÓ MUY DE LA NADA EN REALIDAD ... ES TOTALMENTE SALIDO DEL HORNO.. Y COMO ESTAMOS EN NAVIDAD PUES QUISE DEDICAR UNOS CAPIS A ESTA FESTIVIDAD..

UN BESO..

FELIZ NAVIDAD BELLAS

* * *

><p>DE LOCOS<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 8-FELÍZ COMIENZO DE NAVIDAD.<em>

**BELLA POV**

Después del funeral de la abuela, los adultos se disculparon y se retiraron a su hotel a descansar, mientras que los chicos decidieron quedarse un poco más de tiempo.

Emmett y yo debíamos empacar las cosas que la abuela había dejado en la casa para enviarlas a la beneficencia como fue su deseo. Las fotografías nos las dividiríamos entre los dos y aquellas que nos gustaran a los dos decidiríamos que las copiaríamos para que ambos las tuviéramos. No era fácil pero era un paso que debíamos dar. Los utensilios de cocina se mantendrían en cajas e igualmente serán divididas entre Em y yo. Lo que no sabíamos era que hacer con el apartamento, decidimos hablar con el padre de Rose que era abogado para que nos aconsejara. Así hicimos con todo. Fueron dos semanas realmente duras. Los chicos se habían ido dos días después del funeral de la abuela pues debían volver a sus actividades.

Aproveche esas dos semanas para pedirle consejo a Em sobre Edward. No sabía muy bien la relación que llevábamos, digo, éramos más que amigos pero no éramos novios oficialmente. Emmett me preguntó si lo amaba, una pregunta difícil si hubiera sido dicha en cualquier otro momento, pero la respuesta fue automática y sin un ápice de duda. Si. Si lo amaba.

Las cajas las mandamos al apartamento de Emmett, que contaba con un depósito, allí guardaríamos todo hasta que uno de los dos se mudara a su respectivo nuevo hogar con su familia.

Al llegar de nuevo a Estados Unidos debimos estudiar todo lo que nos habíamos perdido en dos semanas. No se cuanto fue con Emmett pero yo tuve severos desvelos por todo el material que perdí. Jasper me explicó lo que dieron y de algún modo me ayudó a no estar tan perdida en las clases. Durante casi un mes no tuve vida, de la facultad a la biblioteca, de la biblioteca a la cafetería, almorzaba y de vuelta a la biblioteca, de la biblioteca a la habitación y cuando más lo deseaba menos sucedía, deseaba dormir todo el día pero tenía clases muy temprano en la mañana.

Casi ni veía a Ángela y Leah, y eso que vivíamos juntas. Me levantaba y ellas seguían durmiendo, llegaba y ellas o no habían llegado o ya dormían. De vez en cuando nos cruzábamos por el campus pero íbamos tan apuradas que solo daba tiempo para una sonrisa en señal de saludo.

El desvelo no vino solo, vino acompañado de una gran cantidad de cafeína, lo que hacía más difícil dormirme por las noches. Una vez pensé en pastillas para dormir pero Edward ( los cinco minutos que pude hablar con él) me las prohibió y menos con café, dijo que si mi organismo se ponía en su modo hiperactivo con el café, la mezcla con el somnífero haría un descontrol grande en mi cuerpo (1).

¿La razón de mi falta de vida?. Exámenes finales. Si. La mala suerte me siguió y justo cuando volví de Canadá me llegó la terrífica noticia de que una semana más tarde comenzarían los exámenes finales.

Pero no era la única. Todas las facultades estaban de cierre de semestre. Pronto serían las vacaciones de navidad y la pasaríamos todos juntos con los Cullen y los Hale. Bueno, solo estaríamos Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Edward y yo con Esme, Carlisle, Thom y Lilian.

Las chicas del equipo estábamos tan abarrotadas con los exámenes que la entrenadora Summers decidió bajar los entrenamientos de tres días a la semana a uno solo y por una hora en lugar de una hora y media. Pero con la promesa de que cuando comenzara el nuevo semestre los entrenamientos serían intensivos, casi todos los días, dos horas y media. No me quejaba, era justo el trato. Como ella dijo. Dando y dando.

Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya estaba llegando Navidad, solo quedaban pocos exámenes- dos- en mi caso y creo que los demás ya habían terminado. Hasta Jasper!. Poco a poco iba recuperando mi vida social, veía con más frecuencia a mis mejores amigas y compañeras de habitación. Podía pasar las tardes con Edward y de vez en cuando nos juntábamos todos a tomar algo. Oficialmente me declaré "enemiga número uno" del café.

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación arreglándome para la cena que ofrecían los Cullen en su casa. Esme muy amablemente nos había invitado a los chicos (Emmett, Rose, Jasper y yo) a pasar todo el mes de Diciembre en su casa, a lo que aceptamos gustosos. Mi vestido era color crema con lunares blancos, era strapless, pegado en la cintura y luego formaba una bomba al llegar un poco más arriba de las rodillas, pero mi dilema eran los zapatos, no sabía si ponerme zapatos blancos, plateados o del mismo color que el vestido. Rendida abandoné la lucha contra los zapatos y me dispuse a ponerme los accesorios, me maquillé muy suavemente, unos pendientes blancos con unos brillantes-cortesía de Rose- y un colgante con una "E" del mismo material que los zarcillos-el colgante cortesía de Edward. Él tenía una "B" en un colgante de cuero-. Cuando terminé con los accesorios fui a pedir ayuda a las chicas.

Toqué la puerta de Ángela y ella respondió un "pasa".

-WOW!. Te ves espectacular- Ángela iría a cenar con su familia pero como es Primero de Diciembre la cena sería formal. Su vestido era rosado, se amarraba al cuello de forma elegante, era pegado en la cintura y luego caía suavemente hasta las rodillas. Tenía un aspecto muy a lo Marilyn Monroe.

-Tu también Bells. –Devolvió el cumplido y yo sonreí.

-¿te puedo robar dos minutos?- pregunté.

-Si solo dame un momento que me termino de maquillar y soy toda tuya.- Asentí y me senté en el borde de su cama, teniendo cuidado de no arrugar el vestido. Unos segundos después de que yo llegara, entró Leah al cuarto descalza.

-¿problemas de calzado?- pregunté divertida.

-No te burles Swan, tengo como un millón de zapatos que ponerme y no me decido. Todos dicen "úsame Leah".-Ángela y yo no pudimos evitarlo y reímos ante eso.

Ángela terminó de alistarse y fuimos a la habitación de Leah ya que ella era la primera que debía irse. Realmente fue difícil escoger un par de zapatos que combinaran con su vestido gris perlado, con una tira en un solo hombro y que se ceñía delicadamente y de manera grácil a su cuerpo. Al final escogimos unos zapatos blancos pues hacían contraste con el vestido y los accesorios.

Luego nos dirigimos a mi habitación. No fue difícil escoger. Al entrar, me vieron las dos, evaluaron los zapatos y al unísono dijeron "plateados". Así que ahora llevaba unos altos pero muy cómodos tacones plateados.

Mientras esperábamos que nuestras respectivas familias nos buscaran nos sentamos en los banquitos altos de la cocina a conversar animadamente.

Estábamos en mitad de un ataque de risa cuando tocaron la puerta.

Me levanté para abrir yo pues si Ángela o Leah se levantaban terminarían en el suelo a causa de las incontenibles carcajadas que soltaban.

Abrí la puerta y me conseguí con un elegante chico de cabello color arena y ojos almendrados, que se me hacían familiares de algún lado.

-Hola Soy Seth. ¿está Leah?- Leah había hablado de su hermano menor Seth en varias oportunidades. Estaba en secundaria según entendí.

-Claro ya la llamo. Por cierto soy Bella, una de las mejores amigas de tu hermana. Me ama- dije alto para que oyera, era una broma que nos hacíamos las tres.

Me dirigí a la cocina y le avisé a Leah que su hermano la buscaba, unos minutos más tarde Leah se fue.

-Bien supongo que o hay mucho tráfico o Emmett se olvidó de mi- dije al cabo de una hora.

-No eres la única que piensa que la olvidaron- retrucó Ángie con una sonrisa.

-Si pero tus padres viven como a cinco horas Áng. Emmett vive a quince minutos.

Media hora más pasó y Ángela se fue. Realmente estaba comenzando a pensar que Emmett se olvidó de mi.

Miré el reloj y eran las 8. Hace tres horas Leah se fue y una hora que Ángela también se fue.

Decidí que era hora de llamar a mi hermano.

-¿hola?- respondió Em al otro lado.

-¿Se te olvida que tienes una hermana a la cual buscar en la universidad para una cena?- dije un poco frustrada por la espera.

-No se me olvida- Mentiroso.- de hecho ya estoy cerca- cerca de la casa de los Cullen será.

-Claro Em. Te espero.- dije como si me hubiera tragado el cuento.

**EMMETT POV.**

Los chicos se arreglarían en sus respectivas casas.

Yo me duché me vestí con un traje negro y una corbata roja y unos zapatos elegantes. Me puse perfume y no hizo falta que me peinara pues mi cabello era corto pero SEXY.

Tomé la maleta con la ropa que utilizaría durante el mes que estuviera en casa de los Cullen y la metí en la cajuela de mi Jeep, luego me monté yo y comencé a conducir. Pero tenía la sensación de que algo se me olvidaba. A lo mejor no cerré la puerta de la casa. Bah! Siempre que sucedía algún vecino la cerraba.

El trayecto desde el apartamento a la casa de los Cullen no era muy largo, lo máximo que tomaba el viaje era media hora.

Llamé a Edward para informarle que estaba cerca de su casa. Pero aún tenía la sensación de que algo se me olvidaba.

-Hola Eddie. Ya estoy cerca

-Genial. Estaré pendiente. Alice puso la música a todo volumen y de seguro no se escuchará el timbre.

-De acuerdo- Cuando colgué vi que estaba entrando una llamada de Bella.

Bella…Bella…¡BELLA! ¡DEMONIOS OLVIDÉ BUSCAR A BELLA!.

-Hola Bellie- dije con mi voz de niño inocente.

-¿Se te olvida que tienes una hermana a la cual buscar en la universidad para una cena?- Creo que se enfadó.

- No se me olvida- mentí y rezaba a cuanto Dios habitara la tierra que se lo creyera.- de hecho ya estoy cerca- cerca de perder mi día del padre si se entera que en verdad la olvidé.

- Claro Em. Te espero.- Me sentí aliviado de que se lo creyera.

Mientras hablaba con Bella había dado la vuelta para ir por ella a la universidad. Una vez colgué con ella llamé a Edward.

-¿no deberían haber llegado ya Emmett?- preguntó cuando contestó.

-En teoría. Si no hubiera olvidado hacer algo- o a alguien.

-¿olvidaste buscar a Bella en la universidad cierto?- maldito Eddie y su sabelotodo cerebro.

-Algo así- él soltó una risotada.

-Hey! No es gracioso!- Gracias a Dios ya estaba entrando en la universidad.

-No es cierto. Si lo es. Muero por saber que hará tu hermana cuando le digas que la olvidaste.-bufé enojado.

-Te dejo Eddie. Adiós.- colgué la llamada y llamé a Bella para informarle que ya había llegado.

-WOW Enana te ves espectacular- elogié a mi hermana. Estaba hermosa con su vestido color crema, su cabello recogido en una cola de lado, con sus zarcillos y lo arreglada que estaba.-Hasta casi estás de mi tamaño- bromee moviendo mi mano como si nos midiera. Aunque ella todavía seguía siendo una cabeza más bajita que yo.

Tomé su maleta, su gran maleta y la puse junto a la mía en la cajuela del Jeep.

-Vamos oso. Que vamos tarde. Por cierto tu estás muy guapo con ese traje y esa corbata roja-Puse mi mano en mi boca como si estuviera sorprendido e hice una mala imitación de lo que hace ella cuando se sonroja, escondí mi cara en mis dos manos pero abri los dedos –que tapaban mis ojos- para observar su reacción. Ella rió fuertemente y luego rodó los ojos. Esa es mi hermanita, la alegre y despreocupada enana que conozco desde que somos bebes, y así me encargaría de que estuviera siempre. Y últimamente he notado como esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta en mi hermana se hacía más y más común cuando estaba con Edward y la sonrisa de Edward se tatuaba en su rostro cuando veía a mi hermana. Que el cielo y los astros lo quieran y ellos dos terminen juntos.

Con ese pensamiento llegamos a casa de los Cullen. Fuera de la casa se encontraba el convertible rojo de Rose, el volvo de Edward, el Porsche de Alice, el mercedes negro de Carlisle, y el auto de los padres de Rose. Supongo que por ir en traje de etiqueta a Jasper le impidieron traer su moto.

Toqué el timbre y Esme abrió, recibiéndonos con una gran sonrisa. Nos mostró lo que serían nuestras próximas habitaciones, dejamos nuestras maletas allí y luego bajamos a la cocina donde estaban los demás invitados.

**BELLA POV**

La casa estaba totalmente decorada de luces y guirnaldas rojas, con un gran árbol de navidad adornando la sala- comedor.

-Está preciosa tu casa Esme. Me encanta la decoración- le dije a mi casi suegra.

-Gracias Bella. Me alegro que te guste.- Y hablando de esto y aquello llegamos a la cocina junto con Em que hizo una entrada triunfal. Dando una vuelta para que todos apreciaran " sus atributos dados por diosito" en sus palabras. Solté un suspiro de resignación, era un caso perdido. Saludé a todos dejando lo mejor para el final.

-Hola preciosa- me saludó mi guapo Edward. Se veía espectacular con su traje gris oscuro y su corbata negra haciendo contraste con su camisa blanca.

-Hola – saludé con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Amo a este hombre. Le di un tierno beso en los labios y le tomé las manos situándome a su lado.

-Estás hermosa Bella- me dijo bajito, yo le sonreí tímida en agradecimiento.

-Tu también.- respondí.

Alice llevaba un vestido verde de gamusa, que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, sus mangas eran tiras gruesas en sus hombros y el cuello era cuadrado con un ligero escote, sus zapatos eran negros igual que sus accesorios, su cabello estaba risado dándole un aspecto de muñeca de porcelana. Estaba hermosa y se lo hice saber.

Rose llevaba un vestido rojo- como la corbata de mi hermano- que tenía una tira que se cruzaba en un solo hombro, no tenía escote y el vestido era parecido al mío, se abombaba ligeramente en la altura de las rodillas, pero en lugar de ser liso era con pliegues, se veía espectacular y el rojo del vestido hacía un contraste notorio con su rubia cabellera, sus accesorios eran dorados al igual que sus zapatos, al igual que Alice le hice saber que estaba hermosa.

Jasper tenía un traje azúl marino con la corbata verde- del mismo color que el vestido de Alice- se veía guapo.

Luego de una amena conversación todos juntos, nos dispersamos o en parejas o en pequeños grupos.

-¿Puedes venir conmigo al jardín? Quiero decirte algo- Me dijo Edward tomando mi mano.

-Claro- antes de salir pensé haber visto una mirada entre mi hermano y él, pero lo deseché de inmediato.

Cuando nos sentamos en el banco de cemento que estaba en el jardín me di cuenta que el ambiente estaba fresco, hacía frío, no uno congelante pero si un poco incómodo.

-Bella, se que has pasado por mucho estos últimos meses, y no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar o de estar solos los dos por más de cinco minutos y llevo varios meses tratando de decírtelo pero siempre surgía algo. ¿recuerdas el día que se enteraron que tu abuela estaba enferma? Esa noche que me quedé contigo en tu habitación por petición tuya- asentí.- fue la mejor noche que he pasado hasta ahora.-sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije esa noche?- hice memoria hasta hace tres meses atrás.

-Dijiste que Em y yo no estaríamos solos y algo sobre que yo te tendría siempre.- le dije un poco confundida, no entendía hacia donde iba la conversación.

-Si. Y sigue en pie. Lo que quiero decirte es que quiero estar siempre contigo. Hemos estado saliendo por unos tres meses y aunque no es oficial yo te siento como mi novia. La única a la que he amado de verdad- me sorprendí ante su declaración. Siempre nos decíamos que nos queríamos pero era la primera vez que me decía que me amaba, y me emocionó y alegró que lo hiciera- y no es por desechar estos tres meses pero quiero que oficialmente seas mía y mi novia. ¿Aceptas?- preguntó lo último con una tímida sonrisa.

A estas alturas tenía los ojos aguados de la emoción.

-¿sabes algo?- dije antes de responderle su pregunta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó preocupado, solté una risita.

-Relájate. Yo también te amo de verdad y quería decírtelo antes de decirte que si acepto ser oficialmente tu novia. Me encanta como suena y se ve eso- le dije con una sonrisa.

Nos besamos y por falta del aire nos separamos pero nos quedamos abrazados. Cuando el me soltó para caminar un rato por el jardín sentí el frío del ambiente y Edward lo notó debido a mi estremecimiento.

Pasó su chaqueta del traje por mis hombros y me tomó de la mano, me sonrió dulce y no pude evitar soltar su mano y abrazarlo, se sentía natural abrazarlos, era como encajar dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

-Feliz comienzo de Navidad preciosa. Te quiero mucho- susurró en mi oído un momento que nos abrazamos. En ese momento sentí algo duro molestar mi frente. Desvergonzadamente y automáticamente aflojé un poco su corbata y desabroché el primer botón de su camisa y allí en todo su esplendor estaba la "B" que le había regalado en una cinta de cuero atada a su cuello.

Levanté la vista emocionada hacia él y él me sonrió.

-No pensaba comenzar las festividades sin eso. Es muy importante para mi. Me lo dio la mujer que amo cuando llevábamos unos días saliendo.- dijo todavía sonriendo. Lo había visto sonreír mucho hoy.

-Como yo no pensaba comenzar las festividades sin esto- dije tomando con mi pulgar y mi dedo índice la "E" que él me había regalado un día antes de yo darle la "B".- también es muy importante para mi. Me la regaló el chico que amo un día antes de yo regalarle mi inicial.- ambos reímos por lo cursi que sonábamos pero así era el amor.

Decidimos terminar nuestro pequeño paseo por el jardín y volver al calor de la casa. Cuando entramos lo que encontramos fue totalmente inesperado.

* * *

><p>(1) NO ESTOY SEGURA DE Q SEA VERDAD ... LOS SOMNÍFEROS NO SE SI SON MALOS MEZCLADOS CON EL CAFÉ PERO SUPONGAMOS EN ESTE LOCO MUNDO DE " DE LOCOS" QUE ASI ES... JEJEJE<p>

ALGO COMO LO QUE HIZO EMMETT A BELLA DE OLVIDARLA ME LO HIZO MI HERMANO...HACE UNAS SEMANAS SALI DE CLASES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD A LAS 10 Y 15 DE LA MAÑANA Y LE PEDÍ QUE ME BUSCARA COMO YO TODAVÍA NO MANEJO ÉL ME DIJO QUE SI ME BUSCABA CUANDO ESTUVIERA REGRESANDO DEL TRABAJO, YO ESPERANDO Y ESPERANDO Y ESPERANDO ...COMO A LA 1 DE LA TARDE LE MANDE UN MENSAJE PREGUNTANDOLE DONDE ESTABA PUES ESTABA CANSADA DE ESPERAR Y EL ME RESPONDE CON " ¿TE BUSCO"? ME PROVOCO GRITARLE... CUANDO PORFIN ME BUSCO TODO LO QUE ME DIJI FUE " SE ME OLVIDO QUE TE TENIA QUE BUSCAR Y ME FUI A LA CASA" MI CARA FUE -_-`

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.. COMO VIERON EL ADELANTO DEL CAPI ANTERIOR NO SE AJUSTA A ESTE CAPI PERO SUPONGO QUE LO HARÉ EN EL PRXIMO NO ESTOY SEGURA PERO SI LO INCLUIRE...

MUCHOS BESOS Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS...


	10. Chapter 9 ¿PUEDO DORMIR CONTIGO?

Hello chiks! aki de nuevo yo con otro capi de esta historia... no c cuanto tiempo he estado sin actualizar... ¿desde el domingo? ¿antes? No lo se... y no tengo excusa tenía un poquito pensado como sería este capi con todo lo del espectáculo con el que se encontraron Ed y Bella y eso... y bueno surgió esto..

Como saben la historia es mia los personajes de Stephenie Meyer...

llevamos 39 reviews es increíble el apoyo que me han dado desde el primer capi.. SON UNAS BELLAS ( LLORO) ... gracias por sus alertas, y a las lectoras silenciosas... MUCHOS BESOS Y FELIZ NAVIDAD...

* * *

><p>DE LOCOS<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 9- ¿PUEDO DORMIR CONTIGO?<em>

**BELLA POV**

Cuando entramos nos quedamos petrificados por el espectáculo que Jasper y Emmett estaban dando. Tenían una especie de nuez roja y uno intentaba quitársela al otro. Todos en la sala los veían entre sorprendidos, divertidos, resignados y con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué pelean?- pregunté.

-La nuez que ahora tiene Jasper, es la que "le da el derecho a la persona de dar el discurso de la cena de navidad". Supongo que los dos lo quieren decir.- ¿En serio? ¿Por eso? Dios mío "¿Qué hice para que Emmett sea así?" pensé resignadamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. No puedo negar que era divertido ver el "tira y afloja" que ambos tenían.

La escena era tan graciosa que no pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada. A estas alturas Carlisle se había sentado frente al televisor, Esme se retiró de la sala y Alice y Rose hablaban animadamente en el sofá cerca de Carlisle. Edward y yo seguíamos viendo la pelea de Emmett y Jasper.

-Iré a ver si tu mamá necesita ayuda- le dije a Edward luego de que me aburrí de ver a mi hermano y mejor amigo discutiendo por una nuez.

Edward me sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios.

-¡Hey! Es mi hermanita con la que estás! Respeta!.- Tenía que ser Emmett.

-Tú haces lo mismo con la mía así que cállate- retó Jasper y Rosalie se sonrojó.

Dejé otro beso- más largo que el anterior- en los labios de mi hermoso novio y fui a la cocina para ver si Esme necesitaba ayuda con la cena.

-Hola- saludé tímidamente.

-Hola cariño. ¿Todo bien?-Respondió maternalmente con una dulce sonrisa.

-Perfecto, venía para saber si quieres ayuda.- ofrecí. Siempre me ha gustado cocinar y con la abuela cocinábamos juntas en Navidad.

-No es necesario Bella.- negó. Pero pude ver que se estaba enredando un poco con todas las cosas que intentaba hacer al mismo tiempo.

Sin pedir permiso tomé el delantal que estaba en la mesa de la cocina y me lo coloqué encima del vestido.

-Si, lo es. ¿En qué ayudo?- insistí y ahora no podía negarse.

Esme me miró, rió divertida y me dio una sonrisa agradable.

-¿Eres terca verdad?- Asentí orgullosa de mi cualidad más sobresaliente. A veces tiene sus cosas buenas. A veces no.-¿Sabes hacer la ensalada de gallina?(1)

-Si. Con la abuela cocinaba mucho. Más que todo en Navidad. Me enseñó a hacer la salsa del pavo, la ensalada y muchas cosas. Era divertido cocinar con ella, siempre ponía a Elvis en un tocadiscos que se negó a desechar y pasábamos horas en la cocina. Era realmente entretenido- No le había contado eso a nadie, era mi tesoro más preciado y sólo lo sabíamos Emmett y yo. – A veces Emmett se nos unía pero se comía parte de la preparación mientras ayudaba así que la abuela y yo decidimos que él observaba mientras nosotras cocinábamos.- Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla y con una risa nerviosa me la quité.

-Que no te apene llorar Bella, es normal. Por cierto es una historia muy bonita. Yo por suerte o mala suerte tengo malos ayudantes. Buenos cocineros pero malos ayudantes.

-¿De verdad? ¿Quiénes?.-pregunté curiosa sonriendo.

-Alice y Edward. Siempre discutían y mi cocina sufría las consecuencias. Cuando eran pequeños, les encantaba que hiciéramos galletas juntos pero deseché esa tradición luego de que tres veces la masa en lugar de quedar en la bandeja quedaba en el rostro de ellos.- reí ante la imagen de Alice, toda delicada y femenina con la mezcla pegostosa de galleta en la cara. Y tan solo imaginarme a Edward cubierto de esa mezcla hizo que riera más.

-Eso debió haber sido difícil de limpiar. Pero daría todo por verlo en vivo.- Esme rió conmigo y seguimos preparando la cena.

Descubrí que era una mujer bastante dulce, comprensiva, pero de armas tomar. No es de esas mamás regañonas que tenía una amiga del instituto. Era una buena persona y podía ver esos valores reflejados en sus hijos.

También me contó de una travesura que hizo Edward para hacer reír a su hermanita. Tenían diez años y Alice estaba llorando por lo que Edward enrolló una servilleta de papel y se la colocó en una oreja y lo mismo hizo con otra servilleta y su otra oreja. Cuando fue a ver a Alice, le dijo que él era el "señor servilleta" y que iba a verla para que dejara de llorar. Me pareció una historia de lo más tierna. Sabía por Alice que Edward era muy protector y cercano con ella.

-Pero también recuerdo una vez que Alice estaba aburrida y quería jugar con alguien y como Carlisle estaba en el hospital y yo preparando la cena, le pidió a Edward que jugara con ella. Él accedió. Pero Bella lo que vino después es memorable. Alice le vendó los ojos y le colocó un delantal rosado, y un sombrero verde enorme y le dijo que se llamaría la señora Antoine y que era una señora fea que vendía los pasteles que tanto le gustaban. Hasta le pintó un lunar en la nariz porque lo había visto en una película de brujas.- ¿Antoine?

-Por favor dime que tienes una foto de eso- dije riendo fuertemente.

-Creo que si. La buscamos después de la cena. Ahora hay que llevar esto a la mesa. – Nos quitamos los delantales y llevamos con cuidado los platos con la comida a la mesa.

Carlisle tomó lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, a su derecha Esme, a su izquierda Lilian, la madre de Rose, al lado de Esme estaba Thom, el padre de Rose y Jasper, y al lado de él estaba Jasper, luego seguía Alice, luego Rosalie, luego Emmett, luego yo y por último al lado de Lilian estaba Edward.

-¿Quién ganó el discurso?- pregunté. Todos medio sonrieron excepto Esme que estaba tan informada como yo.

-Los dos dirán unas palabras. ¿Cierto chicos?- Dijo Thom, el padre de Rose que hasta ese momento no lo había visto.

Jasper y Emmett asintieron.

-Comienzo yo- dijo como niño chiquito mi hermano. Reprimí el impulso de rodar los ojos. Para ser un chico inteligente a veces es bastante infantil.

-Brindo porque este año encontré una gran familia en todos ustedes y brindo por que Bellita no pudo estar seis meses más sin su querido hermano y llegó antes.- Todos sonrieron pero me lanzaban miradas extrañas. Ellos no sabían nada de que supuestamente yo llegaba finalizando Enero. La mirada de Edward fue la que más capté.

-Qué lindo Emmett. Ahora vengo yo- Dijo Jasper. Rosalie no lo evitó y rodó los ojos. La comprendo como mejor amiga de Jasper también conozco su lado infantil.

-Brindo por que encontré una linda persona con quien compartir muchas cosas- Alice sonrió y se sonrojó levemente. Rosalie y yo la miramos enarcando una ceja y ella desvió la vista. Luego Rose me miró a mi y asentimos al mismo tiempo. ALICE CULLEN NOS DEBE UNA GRANDE.- brindo también porque encontré dos buenos amigos y una mejor amiga que me da consejos y me regaña desde un punto de vista diferente al de una hermana- reí por eso. Lo regañe por no contarme que Emmett había "hablado" con Edward. Me enteré de una manera un poquito vergonzosa. Emmett me interceptó de camino a un entrenamiento y me dijo que usara protección con Edward. En ese momento Jasper sabía que sentía por Edward ¡ Y NO ME DIJO NADA DE LO DE EMMETT!.- Y brindo por ser la primera de muchas navidades que pasaremos juntos.-"Amén"(2) pensé.

Luego de los emotivos discursos procedimos a comer la deliciosa cena que entre Esme y yo habíamos preparado.

-Mis felicitaciones al cheff esto está muy bueno- dijo Lilian.

-Gracias pero no todo el crédito es mío. Bella me ayudó.- Todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi y yo solo asentí.

-Pues yo hago otro brindis. Por las dos magníficas cheff que prepararon la cena- dijo Edward con una sonrisa tomando mi mano con su mano libre.

Comimos entre animadas charlas, anécdotas y bromas. Fue una cena bastante íntima y a decir verdad lo único formal era la ropa, porque la reunión fue bastante amena.

Luego de que comimos el postre Lilian ayudó a Esme a levantar la mesa. Carlisle y Thom estaban hablando de no se que y los chicos estaban en pareja cada uno.

Un beso en mi mejilla me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

-¿En que piensas preciosa?- me preguntó abrazándome por la espalda.

-En ti, en todos. Es realmente agradable estar aquí. Son muy amables y divertidos todos. También pensaba en Elvys Presley y cuánto le gustaba a mi abuela escucharlo mientras cocinábamos.- dije verdaderamente agradecida con quien sea que haya puesto a esta gente en mi camino.

-Es cierto, siempre estoy en la mente de muchos- le di un golpe en la mano a modo de regaño a lo que él rió.- Hablando en serio, es cierto, los Hale son bastante agradables y aunque a veces se ocupan mucho de sus negocios son personas bastante calurosas y agradables. Un secreto aquí entre los dos. Mi abuela Elizabeth también escuchaba mucho a Elvis Presley.- mientras me contaba nos dirigimos de nuevo al jardín y nos sentamos en el banquito.- A veces cuándo Alice dormía en casa de alguna amiga yo iba a casa de mi abuela y ella me enseñaba a tocar el piano y mientras limpiaba la casa o cocinaba lo hacía con su música, era realmente chistoso verla bailar como él.

-¿logró enseñarte a tocar bien el piano?- pregunté curiosa.- nunca dijiste que tocabas el piano.

-Si me enseñó a tocarlo bien. Ella cuando fue joven fue concertista de piano, y en uno de sus conciertos conoció a mi abuelo y se enamoraron y de ese amor nació mi padre. Así que quería que uno de sus nietos sintiera el placer que ella sentía al tocar el piano. – relató con una sonrisa y un brillo de añoranza en sus ojos.

-¿Eran muy unidos verdad? Tu abuela y tu.

-Bastante. Pero aprendí a hablar de ella sin sentirme triste, aprendí a reír por cómo me regañaba a mi cuando molestaba a Alice o viceversa. –Al parecer Edward era un niño bastante inquieto cuando era pequeño. Por lo que me contó Esme y lo que veo ahora, al crecer los papeles entre Edward y Alice se invirtieron. Alice se convirtió en hiperactiva y Edward en el chico tranquilo que conozco.- Pero tu señorita me dirás a que se refería Emmett con esperar seis meses más.-¡Rayos! Tenía la esperanza de que se le olvidara. No tengo nada que esconder pero no me parece relevante.

-Es algo sin importancia en verdad. Yo me iba a quedar en Canadá hasta finales de Enero. Tomando algo así como un año sabático luego de graduarme del instituto. No me malinterpretes no soy una vaga ni nada por el estilo.-él rió- tenía un amigo que su hermana trabajaba en una cafetería y éramos las mejores amigas así que durante el instituto nos pusimos a trabajar más por hacer algo en las tardes que por necesidad- no es que fuéramos millonarias pero en realidad no necesitábamos el dinero en ese momento pero igual fue divertido.- y luego de graduarnos decidí tomarme ese año y seguí trabajando allí hasta que me comencé a aburrir y le dije al dueño que me venía a estudiar, asi que organicé todo y me vine seis meses antes de que el año sabático terminara. Así que técnicamente me tomé un semestre sabático.

Edward escuchaba con atención lo que le contaba como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo o quisiera descubrir el secreto de la caja de pandora. Cuando terminé mi-para nada interesante- relato él sonrió y me abrazó.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto antes. Te conocí antes y así te amaré más tiempo- interesante pensamiento.

-¿Filosofando amor?- dije divertida.

-Para nada. Sólo surgió en el momento- dijo como si nada. Reí y le di un abrazo fuerte.

Nos quedamos hablando hasta entrada la madrugada. Cuando nos levantamos para ir a dormir me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

Mi habitación quedaba en el tercer piso frente a otra puerta que desde que llegué me susurra "ábreme".

-Aquí me quedo yo- dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos reímos.

-¿Esa es tu habitación?- pregunté descubriendo mentalmente porque parecía que la puerta me hablara.

-Si. Y supongo que frente a mi estarás tú. –asentí.- bueno entonces buenas noches Bella- dijo sonriendo.

-Buenas noches Edward.- Me acerqué y le di un casto beso en los labios, el cual él profundizó.

Cuando nos separamos él me dio un casto beso y se fue a su habitación y yo a la mía.

Me desmaquillé, me cambié el vestido por un pijama de pantalón y camisa manga larga ya que hacía frío, me cepille los dientes me deshice el peinado, dejando mi cabello en una cola alta y me acosté. La cama era suave, caliente y olía rico. Poco a poco me fui guiando por la inconsciencia.

No supe cuánto tiempo después me desperté exaltada por un trueno. Odiaba las tormentas. Desde aquél día en el que tembló durante una tormenta, he acogido un miedo irracional a los truenos. Sonará infantil pero para una niña de cinco años no es infantil presenciar un temblor y una tormenta de esa magnitud.

Pensé en ir donde Emmett como siempre hacía pero deseché la idea al pensar que estaría con Rose. Salí de mi cama y caminé dudosa hacia la habitación de Edward.

Abrí silenciosamente la puerta y lo encontré en su cama, acostado de lado totalmente arropado y dormido en uno de los lados de su cama.

Fui suave hasta su cama y le removí el brazo.

-Edward- le dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara pero sin dejar de susurrar.

Él se removió y abrió los ojos, cuando me vio se sentó en la cama.

-¿Bella?

-Siento despertarte…es que…me dan miedo las tormentas y me desperté… ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?- pregunté nerviosa sin verlo a los ojos.

Él alzó mi mentón con su mano haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

-Hey, princesa. No hay que avergonzarse. Claro que te puedes quedar aquí, hoy y las veces que quieras. Ven aquí.- dijo abriendo las sábanas para que me metiera dentro. Lo miré sonriendo pero todavía dudosa y apenada por haberlo despertado a mitad de la madrugada.- Bella métete en la cama. Hace frío y te enfermarás. Te dije que no me importa que te quedes, es más me encanta la idea de dormir contigo- eso me hizo sonrojar como nunca. Pero para evitar mayor vergüenza me metí en la cama con él.

Su cama era blandita como la de la otra habitación, cálida, cómoda y las almohadas olían a él.

-Gracias- susurré cuando me acosté a su lado. Ambos estábamos acostados de lado pero viendo al otro a los ojos.

-Te amo Bella no hay porqué agradecer.-me reprendió y me dio un beso en la frente. Automáticamente me acerqué más a él y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

Antes de quedar profundamente dormida le dije:

-Te amo Edward.

**EMMETT POV.**

Esa fue una cena bastante movida. Entre las bromas, las conversaciones y la deliciosa comida.

Estuve hablando con Rose sobre todo y nada. Sobre cómo le iba en la universidad, sobre como deseaba ser abogada y de cómo yo quería montar mi propio taller, cómo los autos me apasionan etc.

Mi bella novia bostezó y fue cuando noté la hora. Era más de medianoche así que nos fuimos a dormir.

-Buenas noches amor-le deseé dándole un nada casto beso en los labios.

Ella rió y respondió- Buenas noches osito.- y me devolvió otro beso de la misma magnitud que yo le di.

Ella fue a su habitación y yo a la mía.

Cuando entré en mi habitación, me desvestí y me acosté en la cama, no conciliaba el sueño así que me puse a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en este año. Unos golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensoñación. Debía ser Bella que venía a dar las buenas noches.

-Pasa- dije y por la puerta entró una Rose vestida con un pantalón azul de dibujitos de nubes y una camisa manga larga blanca. –Hey Rosie ¿qué paso? – saludé.

-No puedo dormir. ¿puedo quedarme contigo?- pidió con una sonrisa tan linda que era imposible decirle que no.

-Claro preciosa. Acuéstate con el lindo Emmett- le dije y ella rió.

-Te quiero Em- Sonreí como idiota.

-Te amo Rose- le di un beso en la frente y con ella en mis brazos me dormí.

No sé qué hora era pero un trueno me despertó. ¡Diablos está tronando! Bella debe estar aterrada. Me levanté con cuidado para ir a la habitación de mi hermana y chequear que estuviera bien. Cuando llegué a su habitación no la vi, así que me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación de enfrente y con cuidado abrí la puerta y allí estaba Edward abrazando a mi Bella. No pude evitar sentirme celoso, no había acudido a mi sino a Edward. Se que es grande y todo eso pero ella siempre me despertaba para dormir conmigo luego de ese temblor que la asustó tanto.

Me devolví a mi habitación y me acosté al lado de Rose de nuevo. Parecía un ángel durmiendo. No supe más de mi luego de tocar la almohada.

**ALICE POV**

Odiaba que lloviera. Era de madrugada cuando Jazz y yo subimos a acostarnos.

-Jazz- lo llamé.

-¿Si Al?

-¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy? – pedí. Siempre que llovía me costaba quedarme dormida. En momentos como éstos es cuando deseo tener la facilidad de dormir que tenía cuando era pequeña o la que tiene Ed ahora que parece un tronco.

-¿Miedo a las tormentas Cullen?- preguntó con un deje de burla en su voz.

-Hey no te burles, eso no es gracioso. Y no le tengo miedo a las tormentas simplemente me cuesta dormirme cuando llueve.

-En ese caso… Eres bienvenida a mis aposentos las veces que quieras. Tanto si llueve o si no. Te espero.- me dijo imitando el acento de un sureño. Así fue como me sedujo el otro día y cedí a un placer que nunca olvidaría. Si. Mi primera vez.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me cambié el vestido por una cómoda pijama abrigada `porque menudo frío que hacía, me desmaquillé y caminé al cuarto de Jazz.

-Te amo duende.- me dijo adormilado.

-Te amo Jazz- le respondí y caí en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

><p>ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON ESTE CAPI PUES NO ESTOY MUY SEGURA LO SIENTO COMO UN POCO SOSO NO LO SE... DIGANME QUE OPINAN ... LO Q ME GUSTA ES Q AL PARECER NUESTRAS PAREJITAS PENSARON LO MISMO Y NI CORTAS NI PEREZOSAS SE FUERON A DORMIR JUNTITOS...<p>

(1) LA ENSALADA DE GALLINA LLEVA POLLO, PAPA, ZANAHORIA Y UN ADEREZO QUE NO SE CUAL ES PERO CUANDO SEPA SE LOS DIGO.. ES UNA ENSALADA QUE SE COME MUCHO AQUI EN VENEZUELA SOBRE TODO EN NAVIDAD... ES COMO EL ACOMPAÑANTE DEL PLATO NAVIDEÑO VENEZOLANO( QUE ES DIVINO) JEJE

(2) CUANDO ELLA DICE "AMÉN" NO ES PORQUE HAYA REZADO ... MUCHAS VECES YO DIGO AMÉN COMO UNA EXPRESIÓN DE OJALÁ O DIOS TE OIGA O COSAS POR EL ESTILO ¿ME SIGUEN?...

BUENO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS ... EN EL PROXIMO CAPI VEREMOS QUE PASA CON BELLA Y EMMETT ACERCA DE COMO SE SINTIÓ EM CUANDO VIO A BELLA CON EDWARD...

BESOS


	11. Chapter 10 terremoto

****Hola... si...sigo viva... no me comip el espiritu de la navidad ni nada por el estilo... Lo que sucedio es que me castigaron por culpa de mi hermano pequeño.. resulta que ahora es culpa mia que a el se le olide tomarse el remedio de la tos.. m¿injusto no? asi es con los hermanos pequeños.. Pero mi mama se apiado de mi y yo me medio aproveche de su lapsus mental para que me levantara el castigo.. Ya saben como son las mamas " con mil cosas en la cabeza" ( al menos la mia siempre me lo repite)...

ASI QUE LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR.. ESPERO ACTUALIZAR EN EL TRANSCURSO DEL FIN DE SEMANA..

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ALERTAS... ME ALEGRAN MUCHO... UN BESO PARA TODAS...

* * *

><p>DE LOCOS<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>por cierto.. no viene nada de drama ya verán porque el título del capi es asi.. es intenso si pero cero drama..

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 10- terremoto.<em>

**BELLA POV**

Esa noche dormí como un lirón, largo y tendido. Sin pesadillas, ni molestas sensaciones o malos recuerdos del temblor.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano como siempre.

La abuela solía decirme que Emmett y yo teníamos un despertador dentro del cuerpo, porque siempre nos levantábamos temprano, no importaba la hora a la que nos habíamos acostado.

Un olor dulce me llenaba las fosas nasales, abrí los ojos lentamente y localicé que la fuente de ese olor era Edward, estaba ligeramente recostada en su hombro. Sonreí al recordar lo tierno que fue anoche conmigo cuando lo levante a la mitad de la madrugada porque tenía miedo.

Me levanté de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Edward y me dirigí a mi habitación, tomé una ducha caliente y me vestí con unos jeans ajustados blancos, una camisa amarilla y unas sandalias marrones. A pesar de estar en diciembre, hoy era un día soleado.

Cuando estuve lista bajé las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, supongo que comería algo y luego me dedicaría a sentarme en mi habitación y esperar que alguien más despertara.

Cuando entré en la cocina me sorprendió ver a Esme, arreglada del mismo modo que yo, preparando lo que seguramente sería su desayuno o el de todos.

-Hola Esme- Saludé.

-Buenos días Bella. ¿madrugadora?- preguntó divertida.

-Algo así. Solían decirme que tengo un despertador dentro del cuerpo, siempre me levanto temprano. –sonreí.-¿Qué me dices de ti?- El que estuviera levantada también daba a entender que había madrugado.

-Lo mismo que tu, exceptuando lo del despertador interior. Siempre me he levantado temprano, por más que intente dormir más, no puedo. Así que en lugar de luchar, me levanto y es realmente relajante. Carlisle duerme increíblemente demasiado, creo que Alice y Edward sacaron eso de él. Muchas veces cuando me levanto y no llueve me siento en el jardín, justo donde tú y Edward estaban ayer- Me sonrojé ¿Nos vio?. Esme rió y tomó mi mano dirigiéndome a la mesa para sentarnos.- Como te decía, me siento allí con una taza de café y es realmente relajante, el frío que hace en las mañanas cuando no llueve por supuesto- reímos- es divino y tranquilizador. Ahora pasando al asunto de ti y mi hijo. Los vi ayer que caminaban por el jardín. Se veían cómodos. No pienses que los espío, es solo que cuando Lilian me ayudó luego de la cena, los pude ver caminando desde la ventana- señaló la pequeña ventana que daba al jardín.- Es muy intensa la manera en que mi hijo te mira. – De repente se quedó callada y desvió la vista de donde yo estaba. Eso me confundió y preocupó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hable de más. No le digas a Edward que te he dicho esto- iba a sacarla de su error pero un "Buenos días " adormilado sonó desde la puerta.

-Hey Jazz. ¿Qué tal la noche?- pregunté con mi taza de café entre mis manos. ¿En qué momento me había servido el café? No tengo idea.

Jasper me miró de una manera un poco… no lo se… pero creo que quería decir algo como … "no preguntes mucho".

-Genial. ¿Qué hacen despiertas tan temprano?- JA!. Esa táctica tenía nombre y apellido. ALICE CULLEN. Sip. La duende siempre desvía la atención cuando no quiere que le pregunten sobre algo.

-Madrugadoras- respondió Esme- supongo que tú también.- Jasper sonrió y asintió.- ¿Café? Ofreció.

-Por favor y Gracias Esme- sonrió.

Estuvimos hablando los tres mientras desayunábamos unos huevos revueltos que Esme había preparado, con unas tostadas de pan y jugo de durazno.

-Familia- la voz de Emmett resonó por toda la cocina. Esme le sonrió y se levantó para servirle el desayuno a Emmett, quien la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. A mí me dio un beso en la frente y a Jasper un palmada en el hombro.

Podía decir que Emmett tenía una actitud bastante extraña. Él era muy hablador por las mañanas, pero ésta en especial estaba meditabundo y más callado de lo normal. Esme salió al mercado para buscar los ingredientes para el almuerzo y dijo que aprovecharía para hacer unas diligencias pendientes.

Emmett seguía pensativo, solo comía y comía. Jasper me miró buscando una explicación pero yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-Yo…iré a mi habitación…hasta luego chicos- Emmett sólo asintió y yo le dediqué una sonrisa a mi mejor amigo antes de que se retirara de la cocina.

-¿Sucede algo Emmett?- le pregunté por fin.

Él no respondió, terminó de comer lavó las cosas y se volvió hacia mí con una mirada seria en sus ojos.

-Acompáñame al jardín Bella- ¿Ahora qué?

Seguí a mi hermano al jardín y nos sentamos en el banquito donde Edward y yo habíamos estado ayer en la noche sentados.

-¿Eres mi hermana cierto?- preguntó después de un largo momento de mutismo. Iba a responder pero me interrumpió.- Pregunta capciosa no respondas. – Sonreí con sospecha. Creo que sabía de que quería hablar Emmett.- ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos cinco años y yo sabía bajar las escaleras mientras que tu todavía no?.-Como olvidarlo.

-Si. Recuerdo que te sentabas a mi lado en cada escalón y me tratabas de explicar cómo mover las piernas pero ninguno entendía lo que el otro decía- sonreí recordando ese momento. Emmett me decía que alzara una pierna y la pusiera en el escalón de abajo y que lo mismo hiciera con la otra pierna. Pero cuando lo intentaba me caía, menos mal que mi hermano tenía reflejos rápidos y que la escalera estuviera alfombrada. Sino no se qué sería de mi integridad física en estos momentos.

Emmett rió suave por lo que le dije y seguro recordando lo mismo que yo.- ¿Recuerdas esa vez en el jardín de niños en la que la niña de las dos colitas te estaba molestando y yo me puse celosa y le jalé las colitas?- Ambos reímos.

-Recuerdo que luego te castigaron y tú no hiciste más que reírte. Sinceramente esa sonrisa que tenías era perturbadora. ¿De qué te reías en ese momento por cierto?- preguntó viéndome. En los ojos de mi hermano había un extraño brillo.

- Me reía porque a Mindy… creo que así se llamaba, no le quedaron más ganas de molestarte ni de sacarme la lengua. – Ni a ella ni a ninguna después del show que monté con esa niña. -Hey! Estaba besando las mejillas de mi oso. Nadie le besaba las mejillas a mi hermanito sin mi permiso. ¿Porqué lo preguntas Em?- dije inclinándome un poco hacia adelante, apoyando mis brazos en mis piernas en la misma posición en la que él estaba.

- ¿recuerdas la noche del temblor?- su rictus se volvió más serio mientras; supongo yo; recordaba cómo me afectó ese momento.

-Si Em. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Los truenos y los relámpagos y toda esa lluvia más lo duro con lo que se sacudía el piso…- mi voz se cortó y Emmett me abrazó.

-Verás… anoche un rayo me despertó y me preocupé mucho por ti- sonreí enternecida por eso y abracé más fuerte a mi oso.- El caso es que te fui a buscar a tu habitación y no te encontré. Así que abrí la puerta de enfrente y te vi durmiendo con Edward…

-¿Celoso Em?- dije suave

- No, como crees. Solo que cuando vi eso me di cuenta de que has encontrado a alguien más que te cuidará con su vida- susurró con los ojos cristalinos. En este momento solo tenía mi brazo entrelazado con el de mi hermano.- Admito que me sentí un poco mal al notar que no habías acudido a mí en primer lugar..¿o si lo hiciste y no te escuché?-Negué con la cabeza- Bien ese es el punto Bells. Creo que ya no necesitas que te cuide y tengo miedo de que ya no me necesites- eso último lo dijo tan bajito que casi no llego a escucharlo.

No pude evitarlo y me lancé a llorar a los brazos de mi oso favorito. Era tan tierno el que se preocupara tanto por mi. Me siento mal, pues las dos veces que hemos tenido conversaciones así de serias en los últimos meses han sido sobre mi.

Emmett me tenía abrazada y se reía bajito por mi estallido. Estaba sensible. ¡Vamos! ¿Quién no se pone sensible cuando tu hermano te dice que siente celos de tu novio porque ahora es él quien te protege?.

-Em. Es realmente loco que te sientas desplazado por Edward. Te lo repito oso. Siempre te voy a necesitar. No puedes evitar que ahora me apoye más en él. Del mismo modo en el que te apoyarás más en Rose de ahora en adelante. Emmett hemos crecido, madurado pero aún asi nos vamos a necesitar el uno al otro. Tal vez ya no acudamos al otro para las mismas cosas por la que lo hacíamos antes. Puede que ya no vaya a tu habitación porque tenga miedo a una tormenta pero si acudiré a ti para que me lleves al altar cuando me case algún día. O alguna cosa como esa. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?- Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. Maduramos, sí, tenemos pareja, también, pero nunca pensé realmente en lo que eso significaba. Palabras grandes para alguien de 18 años.

-Te quiero ¿lo sabes?- Me abrazó.

-Lo se. Yo también te quiero. Además como piensas que te despertaría a la madrugada si estabas con Rose en tu habitación. Sinceramente no me hubiese gustado encontrarme con una escena perturbadora- La parte seria había pasado. Ahora me podía dar el lujo de molestar un poco a mi hermanito.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba con Rose?- preguntó perplejo.

-No lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero lo supuse y me lo acabas de comprobar- le di mi mejor sonrisa.

-Enanas… Eres mala.

-Aprendí del mejor.

**EDWARD POV.**

Realmente me extraño muchísimo el que Bella me dijera que le teme a las tormentas. No me pareció extraño el miedo pues todos le tememos a algo, lo que me pareció extraño fue el miedo que sus ojitos destilaban.

Me desperté totalmente descansado y con energías renovadas. Me senté en la cama y noté que mi Bella no estaba, miré el reloj y era más de medio día. Nuevo record. Nunca me había levantado tan tarde.

Tomé una ducha, me vestí y bajé a la cocina, de seguro mamá estará preparando el almuerzo o hablando con los chicos en la sala.

Al llegar a la sala me fijé que no estaba tan equivocado, mamá estaba hablando con Jasper, Alice y Rose pero faltaban Emmett y Bella.

-Buenas tardes Edward- saludó mi mamá con burla. Siempre me saludaba así cuando me levantaba tarde. ¿Qué culpa tengo de haber heredado el gen del sueño de papá?. Culpa al antepasado suyo que se lo haya transmitido.

-Hola mamá- besé su mejilla y saludé a los chicos.

-¿Y Emmett y Bella?- pregunté al recordar que no los vi. Estoy como distraído hoy.

-En el jardín- respondió Jasper. Di un paso hacia la puerta del jardín para salir pero Jasper me lo impidió. Lo miré confundido.

-Llevan toda la mañana hablando. Los dos solos. Es mejor que esperes a que regresen. Debe ser serio. Han llorado, reído, de todo. – tenía razón. Tenía que esperar a que terminaran de hablar. Si es como Jazz dijo y han llorado los dos, debe ser una conversación bastante seria y cargada.

-¿De qué crees que estén hablando?- le pregunté a mi mamá cuando entramos los dos a la cocina.

-No lo se hijo. Pero llevan bastante tiempo. No es exageración de Jasper cuando dice que llevan toda la mañana hablando. Emmett se levanto a eso de las nueve y Bella a eso de las ocho desde entonces han estado hablando- Casi tres horas y media hablando, si que tienen mucho de qué hablar.-Cariño puedes despertar a tu padre, comenzaré a preparar el almuerzo.

-Claro

Me dirigí a la habitación de mis padres y abrí la puerta con cuidado, mi padre no estaba en la cama. Raro.

-Papá- llame.

-Dime- balbuceó con el cepillo de dientes en su mano.

-Mamá dice que te levantes que ya va a preparar el almuerzo- el asintió y se metió de nuevo al baño.

Cuando bajé los hermanos Swan ya habían regresado a la casa.

-Vaya que duermes. ¿no?- Y ese tenía que ser Emmett.

-Hola a ti también Emmett. Y para tu información me desperté hace un rato- Como media hora para ser precisos.

Emmett rodó los ojos y se sentó en el sillón al lado de Rosalie.

-Hola preciosa- le di un beso a mi bella Bella y ella sonrió.

-Hola- respondió.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo mientras mi mama y Rose hacen algo de magia en la cocina?- pregunté. Tenía que hablarle de algo que me tenía preocupado.

Bella asintió y salimos al jardín.

-¿Te molesta que no me siente? Acabo de pasar como tres horas sentada.- hizo un gesto gracioso que la hizo ver adorable.

-Para nada.- respondí.- ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué le temes a las tormentas? Ayer cuando fuiste a mi habitación parecías realmente asustada.- Dije con cautela. Ella pareció incomodarse un poco pues bajó su mirada a nuestras manos unidas. – Bella, si no quieres responder no tienes que hacerlo. Es algo personal tuyo y a lo mejor te incomoda hablarlo. Pero sabes que no importa si me lo dices o no, siempre puedes acudir a mí.-Ella sonrió y levantó su mirada cristalina. Una lágrima bajó furtiva por su mejilla y me sentí un imbécil por hacerla llorar. Limpié su lágrima con mi mano y me levanté de mi asiento para atraparla en un abrazo.

-Lo siento. Es que eso me trae recuerdos incómodos. Cuando tenía cinco años presencié un temblor muy fuerte. Era una noche de tormenta, los rayos, los relámpagos y los truenos caían sin merced junto con el aguacero del año. Justo unos minutos después de que comenzó a llover, el suelo comenzó a moverse, corrí donde estaban mis abuelos y Emmett también. Mis abuelos nos dijeron que nos metiéramos bajo una mesa y ellos se metieron bajo la mesa del comedor. Fue horrible. El suelo se movía increíblemente fuerte y hasta hubo un momento en que pensé que la casa se derrumbaría. Eso sumado a la impasible tormenta que caía sobre la ciudad lograron traumarme de por vida. Antes era peor. Durante como un mes no podía dormir, me iba siempre al cuarto de Emmett o al de mis abuelos y trataba de calmarme. La abuela me preguntó si yo estaba de acuerdo con hablar con una persona que me ayudaría a hablar sobre lo que me sucedía, es decir si yo estaba de acuerdo con hablar con un psicólogo. Le dije que si. Necesitaba ayuda. Así que fue con una psicóloga infantil que me trató muy bien y me mandaba a escribir historias sobre lo que me había pasado y me mandaba a dibujar. Pues ahora lo se, para ella era importante conocer como coloreaba, si coloreaba muy oscuro estaba grave y era preocupante, si de lo contrario coloreaba claro no era tan grave el problema y no era tan preocupante el mismo problema. Como te imaginarás todas mis historias eran sobre esa noche. Realmente me ayudó poder hablar con ella sobre eso. Ahora como sabes la única secuela que me queda de aquella noche es el miedo a las tormentas como la de ayer- Escuché atentamente todo lo que me decía. En mi cabeza se reproducía la historia que Bella me había contado como si se tratara de una película. Entendía su punto de vista. No es fácil vivir algo así siendo tan pequeño.

-Guau. Eso fue intenso. Cuando Alice y yo teníamos como 13 años hubo un temblor también pero ni de lejos tan fuerte como el que viviste. – Ella me miraba atenta- Te lo repito Bella. Te amo y mucho. No importa de que quieras hablar o si solo quieres que te acompañe a estar en silencio- ella sonrió- puedes contar conmigo. Estamos juntos ¿Si?- ella asintió y yo la abracé por los hombros de modo que ella pasó sus brazos por mi cintura.

-Yo también te amo mucho Edward- dijo contra mi pecho y yo sonreí.

-Ahora tengo una duda. ¿Es por la ayuda de aquélla psicóloga que quieres estudiar psicología infantil?- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No lo había pensado de esa manera. Siempre lo vi desde el punto de vista de ayudar a los niños con los problemas que tengan de pequeños. Pero supongo que lo que dices también es un factor importante.

Después de haber hablado y reído un poco regresamos a la casa a almorzar con los demás. Los padres de Rose y Jazz tenían que viajar pero regresarían el 22 y pasarían el resto del mes con nosotros.

**BELLA POV**

Se sintió bien contarle a alguien todo lo que sentí cuando hubo el temblor., fue liberador y sentí que me había quitado un peso de encima.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que la irrupción de Rose en mi habitación hizo que pegara un brinco y se me cayera la lima de uñas. Intentaba pintarme las uñas pero no había decidido si pintarlas amarillo o azul. Ahora pienso como Alice. Dios me salve.

-Claro Rose. Puedes pasar.- dije sarcásticamente. Ella se dejó caer de espaldas en mi cama y soltó un suspiro que fue más como un bufido. -¿Sucede algo?- pregunté seria.

-Si. Me da vergüenza hablar de esto contigo pero más me da con Alice. - ¿Hablar de esto?.

-¿De qué quieres hablar que te da tanta pena?- que no sea lo que pienso que es.

-Hace unos días Em y yo estábamos solos en mi departamento o bueno el que comparto con Alice. Y nos comenzamos a besar y todo eso pero no llegamos más allá. Digamos que me da como pena o miedo hacerlo. ¿me sigues?- Si es lo que pensaba que era.

-Si te sigo. Y no tengo idea de que decirte. Siendo sinceras a mi también me da miedo llegar a ese punto con Edward aunque no lo hemos hablado.- confesé. Y si que me daba miedo, no porque no confiara en él sino porque… no lo se simplemente me daba miedo y punto.

-Em y yo tampoco lo hemos hablado. ¿crees que necesitamos la opinión de Alice?

-Yo creo que si.- Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta y grité el nombre de Alice lo más fuerte que pude.

-¿Porqué tanto escándalo?- preguntó cuando llegó corriendo a la puerta de mi habitación, jalé de su brazo para que entrara y cerré la puerta con seguro.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo es importante.- dijo Rose.

* * *

><p>VOILÁ... HE AKI OTRO CAPI D ESTE LOCO FIC... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO...<p>

¿QUE HARÁ ALICE CON LA DUDA Y EL MIEDO DE SUS CUÑADAS?

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y SU PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR RAPIDITO :)

YA VIERON EL TIPO DE " CELOS" QUE EMMETT SUFRÍA...ME PARECE TIERNITO COMO SE PREOCUPA POR BELLA.. ¿A USTDES NO? ... CREO QUE ESTOY GENERANDO FAVORTISMO EN EMMETT...

POR CIERTO EL EDWARD QUE SE LEVANTA A MEDIO DIA ES PARTE DE LO QUE YO HAGO... SI CHICAS SOY UNA DORMILONA EMPEDERNIDA :)...

UN ABRAZO Y COMO SIEMPRE FELIZ NAVIDAD...

Y PASENSE POR " De la vida misma" y lean y voten por " A Christmas Miracle " está participando en el contest de sintiendo la navidad...


	12. Chapter 11 Algo más

Chicas! Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y gracias por las lectoras silenciosas que siguen esta historia... :)...

Ya poco a poco la inspiración va haciendo su magia y me ayuda mucho más con los capis... Me he tardado lo se... pero la inspiración va y viene cuando le da la gana... en fin como dije ya esta siendo más buenita y quedandose más tiempo...

No las entretengo más espero que el capi les guste...

Pasense por "De la vida misma" :)...

* * *

><p>De locos<p>

* * *

><p><em>capítulo 11: Algo más.<em>

**BELLA POV**

-¿Porqué tanto escándalo?- preguntó cuando llegó corriendo a la puerta de mi habitación, jalé de su brazo para que entrara y cerré la puerta con seguro.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo es importante.- dijo Rose.

-¿Por qué están tan serias las dos?¿Que hicieron Edward y Emmett?- preguntó atropelladamente Alice y creo que ni respiró.

-Primero respira. Segundo ni Edward ni Emmett hicieron nada y en último estamos serias porque queremos preguntarte de tu primera vez con Jasper- Alice se sonrojó hasta límites insospechados- Si. Notamos como te sonrojaste ayer cuando mi hermano dio su discurso. Yo por mi parte estoy aterrada de hacerlo con Emmett.

-Y yo de hacerlo con Edward. Pero no me malinterpretes. Amo mucho a tu hermano y confío en él, solo que no es fácil.- me apresuré a decir antes de que Alice dijera algo.

Ella sonrió, suspiró y se quedó en silencio supongo que buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar con nosotras.

-Chicas. Es lógico que estén nerviosas pero no hay porque estar tan aterradas. Si han hablado con los chicos sabrán lo que piensan ellos. Yo lo hablé con Jazz un día y luego todo se dio. Pero no hay porque apresurar las cosas, el momento se va a dar cuando se tenga que dar. No digo que cuando se de haya un camino de rosas y todo eso pero si será cuando ambos estén listos de hacerlo. ¿Me siguen no?- Rose y yo asentimos.- Cuando lo hablé con Jazz estaba como ustedes ahora, pensé que se burlaría de mi o algo por el estilo.- Como si el caballero que mi mejor amigo es fuera capaz de burlarse de SU Alice como le dice- No me miren así. -¿Así como? Ah si!, como si estuviera loca. – Se que no sería capaz, pero en ese momento no lo pensé.

-¿Cómo reaccionó él ante eso?- era importante estar preparada para cualquier respuesta.

-Al principio creo que se quedo en Shock. No hablaba, no movía la mirada. Juro que hasta dejó de respirar- soltó un gritito ahogado y las tres reímos.-Pero luego salió del trance y me preguntó si yo estaba dispuesta a perder algo tan importante como la virginidad con él, lógicamente le dije que perdería cualquier cosa con él.- se sonrojó de nuevo. Creo que ha batido record de sonrojos en menos de dos horas- él dijo que en tanto yo estuviera segura él lo estaría y que estaría preparado para cuando se diera el momento. Ahora pregunto yo. ¿no han hablado con los chicos sobre esto me equivoco?- Rose y yo negamos.- Muy mal hecho.- bajamos la cabeza como niñas regañadas por una travesura.- Deberían hacerlo, como dije no se trata de apresurar el momento sino de mantener las cosas claras.- tenía toda la razón y se que no sería fácil pero era algo que deberíamos hablar.

Sería el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida pero lo haría. Por él, por mí, por nosotros. De pronto comencé a sentirme más segura de mi misma, nunca he dudado de lo que siento por él, porque sé con ferviente seguridad de que lo que siento por él es más fuerte que el chico que es tu novio cuando comienzas la universidad. Para mi él no era una aventura más ni una menos, para mi él lo es todo. Y creo que es por eso que a pesar de estar segura de lo que haré estoy nerviosa y tengo miedo de lo que pueda decir o reaccionar.

-B ella, se lo que piensas y mi hermano ante todo te ama. Lo sé como lo sabes tú misma. Y no tienes que temer a lo que deba decir. Estoy segura de que reaccionará bien. No digo que sonría y diga que ha esperado por eso toda su vida, pero seguro se tomará bien el que seas sincera con él acerca de algo como eso. Rose, no conozco a Emmett tanto como tú y Bella, pero te digo lo mismo, se que te ama, es imposible no saberlo si parece tu satélite.- Reímos ante la ocurrencia y luego nos pusimos serias de nuevo.- ¿Me entiendes? Tú te mueves, él se mueve. Es increíble. Y lo conozco lo suficiente para decirte que de seguro reacciona como Jazz, Shock al principio y luego lo hablan con calma y sin presión ni apuros. Eso sí, cuando lo hagan por favor, condón y anticonceptivos. Estamos muy jóvenes para ser tías o mamás. Esperemos hasta que nos graduemos y ahí veremos cómo llevar la cosa. ¿Hecho?- Las palabras de mi cuñada me aliviaron sobremanera

-Hecho- dijimos Rose y yo.

Me estiré en la cama y abracé a Alice.-Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir.

Rose no resistió el ambiente de cariño y amor y se abrazó a mí y a Alice y también agradeció, lo que hizo que las tres riéramos.

**EDWARD POV**

Mamá nos botó a Emmett, Jasper, papá y a mí de la casa con la excusa de que compráramos no se qué cosa en un almacén que queda más lejos de donde el diablo dejó la capa(1).

-¿Por qué nos mandaron a un lugar tan lejos?- se quejó Emmett como por centésima vez de regreso a casa. Los tres restantes suspiramos frustrados al unísono, era inútil responderle. Seguiría quejándose.

Al cabo de cómo media hora de trayecto llegamos a casa, con todos los menesteres que mamá nos mandó a comprar. Dejamos las bolsas en la cocina, saludamos a mamá con un beso, papá se quedo con ella y los chicos y yo subimos donde las chicas.

De seguro estarán juntas en alguna habitación hablando de ellas sabrán que.

Probamos primero con la habitación de Bella, toqué la puerta a lo que Emmett rodó los ojos y Jasper soltó una risita.

-Emmett no hagas así ¿Qué tal que esté en paños menores?.- No se porqué demonios abrí la boca, eso solo hizo que me imaginara a Bella en ropa interior, nada bueno para los países bajos de mi anatomía que se mostraron muy contentos con la imagen. No recibimos respuesta así que abrí la puerta despacio, solo por si a caso.

La imagen que me encontré fue extraña pero al mismo tiempo te llegaba al alma- cursimente hablando- las tres estaban abrazadas y sonriendo. Pero eran sonrisas, podrían decirse que anticipatorias.

-Qué lindo. Yo pensando en reunión de brujas y ustedes me hacen quedar como el malo- Ahora fue el turno de Jasper y el mío de rodar los ojos.

Las chicas se sobresaltaron y se pusieron nerviosas, viéndose unas a las otras como si hubieran sido atrapadas in fraganti.

-¿Cu…Cuánto tiempo llevan allí?- ¿Porqué pienso que Bella esconde algo?. La miré con la duda escrita en el rostro y ella desvió la mirada.

-Lo suficiente para ver que estaban abrazadas sonriendo. ¿Porqué algo que no debamos saber?- pregunté indirectamente. Los ojos de Alice se conectaron con los de Jasper y luego me miraron a mi endurecidos. Amo a mi hermana, pero enojada, no es linda.

Negó con la cabeza, suspirando. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de cruzarla se volvió a las chicas y habló.

-Ya saben lo que hablamos.-Bella y Rosalie asintieron.

-Idiota- me murmuró cuando pasó por mi lado y yo solo pude preguntar ¿Qué hice?.

Rosalie le susurró algo a Bella que no llegué a escuchar y ella en respuesta sonrió y asintió. Se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia la puerta, tomó a Emmett de la mano y salió dejándome a mí en la puerta. Con la duda de si entrar o no.

-¿No vas a entrar?- preguntó mi novia viéndome desde la cama. No se había movido desde que se fue Alice.

Sus ojos me dieron la seguridad que me faltaba, leía duda en ellos. Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y me senté frente a ella en la cama.

-¡Hey! Preciosa ¿Qué sucede?- le dije suavemente, tomando su mentón con mi mano y alzándolo para que me mirara. Cerró los ojos y eso me alertó. Si no me quería ver ¿por qué me invitó a que entrara? Aunque técnicamente solo preguntó si iba a pasar. A lo mejor esperaba una negativa.- Bella…- la llamé y ella abrió los ojos. -¿De qué tienes miedo?- pregunté preocupado al ver en sus ojos que tenía miedo. Pero no era ese mismo miedo que leí en sus ojos la noche de la tormenta o el día que me contó del terremoto. Era un miedo diferente.

-No tengo miedo. Bueno quizá si un poco…es que no sé como reaccionaras…-y allí estaba de nuevo, mi preciosa rehuyendo mi mirada. Decidí no presionarla, estaba nerviosa, lo notaba por como entrelazaba y separa sus dedos una y otra y vez.

-Bella ¿por qué no me explicas que piensas para saber?- insistí cuando vi que luchaba con las palabras, abriendo y cerrando la boca.

-Dios que vergüenza… - inhaló y exhaló tres veces y consiguió hablar con claridad.- Es que últimamente me he estado preguntando que pensabas tú acerca de ir a otro nivel. Digo ambos sabemos que hemos pasado a más que inocente besos, y me preguntaba que pensarías tu de eso…-Mi dulce inocente. Eso era a lo que le tenía miedo.

- Admito que no me esperaba esa pregunta…Pero tienes razón, hemos pasado de inocentes besos y créeme que sería muy feliz de hacer el amor contigo, sólo si tú estás segura de lo que haces. ¿Estás segura de que es conmigo con quien quieres tener tu primera vez?- Sería muy egoísta decir que esperaba fervientemente a que dijera que si. Pero también quería que sopesara las consecuencias de la decisión que está tomando.

-Estoy cien por ciento segura de qué es contigo con quien quiero tener mi primera vez en todo. –Sonrió y noté como se relajaba notablemente. Reí divertido, es increíble cómo las mujeres pueden ponerse atrevidas en unas cosas y tímidas en otras y ambas son parecidas. -¿El chiste?- preguntó viéndome con una sonrisa.

-Me causa un poco de gracia ver cómo te veías tan asustada antes de decir eso y cómo te relajaste una vez que lo dijiste.- Ella frunció el ceño y yo lo alisé con mi dedo índice.- no me malinterpretes, no me gusta verte preocupada, o seria o triste pero no puedo evitar que me cause un poco de gracia que haya sido por esto. No me lo tomo a la ligera no creas, es importante para mí lo que estás haciendo. Pero es que pensaba que es gracioso cómo puedes ser atrevida en algunas cosas y en otras que pueden ser más ligeras eres muy tímida. Me gusta y me causa mucha ternura.- Creo que no me logré explicar bien y lo que hice fue el ridículo porque ella terminó riéndose en mi cara como si tuviera pintada la cara de payaso.-¿El chiste?- repetí sus mismas palabras.

-Me da gracia ver cómo te atoras con las palabras para explicarme algo y que no te malentienda. Me gusta y me causa mucha ternura- repitió mis palabras.-Te quiero- sonrió.

-Yo también preciosa- le di un corto beso en los labios y me acomodé a su lado en la cama con mi cabeza apoyada en las almohadas y la cabeza de Bella en mi pecho.

Mi mente comenzó a evocar imágenes de cómo sería hacer el amor con ellos. La amo y no dudaría nunca en hacer todo lo que me pida. Mi mente se fue más lejos y se imaginó a Bella con un bultito en los brazos, un bebé de los dos. Sonreí. Sería genial tener ese futuro con la mujer más excepcional del planeta.

-¿Bella? – Ella levantó la cabeza y sus ojos chocolates me miraron con un brillo hermoso. ¿Qué piensas sobre tener un bebé?- Ella pareció quedarse en shock por un momento y sus ojos brillaron más que antes.

-Sería muy bonito. Me encantaría un pequeño que sea igual que tú. Te imaginas. Un mini Edward corriendo de aquí para allá.- Amé la idea de que ella quisiera tener un futuro conmigo.

-O una mini Bella leyendo como tu, pero cuentos de princesas- la imagen me encantó. Bella rió dulcemente y me dio un beso en la sien.

-Ed. Amo la imagen que se me viene a la mente pero habrá que esperar hasta graduarnos para tener un bebé. – Dijo sin dejar de mirarme, nuestros ojos se conectaron. Le di un beso en la frente cerrando los ojos.

-Tienes razón, preciosa. Te amo Bella y mucho. Parecerán palabras mayores lo que hablamos para tener 18 años y estar comenzando la universidad. Pero no imagino una vida sin ti. Quiero que cuando nos graduemos, nos casemos y estemos juntos, te amo como nunca he amado a alguien. Puede que creas que es cliché pero así me siento.- confesé.

-Pienso y siento lo mismo que tú. Tomaremos las cosas con calma- rio de nuevo y yo sonreí, su risa era como mi nana. Dulce, suave, exquisita.- y créeme cuando te digo que en todo lo que pienso en que lo que siento por ti es muy profundo, y no se puede catalogar como un amor de esos que surgen cuando comienzas la universidad y que luego los olvidas. Todo lo contrario día con día aumenta lo que siento por ti. Es como estuviéramos destinados.

**ROSE POV.**

La charla con Alice ayudó a reducir mi miedo y convertirlo solo en la expectación de lo que pensaría Emmett cuando le preguntara qué pensará sobre estar juntos juntos.

-¿Rose. Estás aquí?- la voz de Em me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-Si, si. Vamos a mi habitación. Necesito decirte algo.- Su cara era seria. Era como si lo llevara al matadero. En otra situación me habría reído pero los nervios volvieron. Ya no estaba aterrada, de hecho, siento como si hice una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Llegamos a mi habitación y Em cerró la puerta detrás de él, y se sentó conmigo en la cama.

-Tú dirás Rosie. ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?- a veces me sorprende, a veces no. A veces puede ser realmente despistado, y otras veces como ahora puede ser realmente perceptivo.

-Me da pena hablar de esto pero quiero hacerlo. ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que quiero estar contigo en todos los sentidos de la palabra? Ya sabes en cuerpo, alma etc…- Si no entendió mi sonrojo lo explicó todo por si mismo.

Él se quedó callado, un rato. Supongo que a esto se refiere Alice con estar en Shock. De no ser porque veía su pecho inflarse y vaciarse con la cadencia de su respiración hubiera temido que se quedara catatónico. Me pregunto si Alice en realidad no será una vidente en asenso.

-¿Te refieres a hacer el amor?- asentí, más relajada de que hubiera salido del trance.-¿Juntos?- "No separados" pensé sarcásticamente-¿los dos? " no! Tu con un burro y yo con otro" pensé nuevamente. Reprimí las ganas de ser sarcástica y respondí sensatamente.

-Si Em. Me refiero a hacer el amor, los dos juntos. Te amo mucho y estoy segura de querer hacerlo contigo siempre- bueno …siempre… siempre… como conejos no. Pero supongo que él entendió. ¿no?

-¿Estás cien por ciento segura de tu decisión Rose?- asentí sin dejar lugar a dudas.- Entonces te diría que en cuanto el momento se dé, será un momento que nunca olvidarás, hermosa. Te amo y no sabes lo que significa que quieras perder tu virginidad conmigo. Eres fantástica y no lo digo porque quiera hacer el amor contigo- se sonrojó que adorable- sino porque es verdad. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Ya sabes apartando a Bella. – hizo una pausa y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe- ¿Ella lo está hablando con Edward verdad?- asentí divertida por la cara que puso. – Ella es grande y sabe lo que hace. Cómo te decía…- asombrosa la habilidad que tiene para cambiar de tema- te amo Rosie y eso es para siempre. – lo besé con ternura y adoración. Claramente sin llegar más allá.

**ALICE POV**

-¿Cómo crees que les vaya a los chicos? – preguntó Jazz acariciando mi brazo. Estábamos en mi habitación viendo una película. Él estaba sentado contra el respaldar de la cama y yo estaba sentada entres sus piernas con mi espalda pegada a pecho.

Me giré un poco para ver su cara, él bajó su mirada y sonrió.

-¿Cómo supiste que era de eso de lo que hablarían?-pregunté sorprendida. ¿Escucharon todo lo que dijimos?

-No escuchamos nada si eso te preocupa. Pero la expresión de las chicas y la tuya me dieron a entender eso. Tenías la misma expresión que tenías cuando me dijiste que querías llegar más allá de segunda base- le pegué en su brazo porque odio esa manera de expresarse. – Lo siento cariño pero es la única manera que encuentro de adornar el asunto sin que suene vulgar. – Él siempre preocupado por no perder la caballerosidad.

-Me salió perceptivo el hombre- bromeé.

Él rió suave y me dio un beso en la frente.- Te quiero Alice.

-Y yo a ti Jazz mucho mucho.-No sé como hice, por la posición en la que estaba pero me las apañé para abrazar a mi hombre.

* * *

><p>VOILÀ ...¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?...<p>

NO SE PORQUE PERO SIEMPRE LOS POV DE BELLA ME SALEN MÁS LARGOS... Y CUANDO QUIERO QUE LOS DEMÁS SEAN TAMBIÉN LARGUITOS ME SALEN CORTITOS PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO...

POR AHI ME DIJERON EN UN REVIEW QUE EMMETT ES SU OSITO FAVORITO JEJEJE TE APOYO AMIGA ES MI OSO FAVORITO PERO A EDWARD ME LO COMO... :p...

**POR CIERTO EL DICHO QUE DICE EDWARD DE DONDE EL DIABLO DEJÓ LA CAPA... ES UN DICHO QUE SE UTILIZA PARA HACER REFERENCIA A UN LUGAR QUE QUEDA SUPER LEJOS... :) (1)**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS... BESOS...! **

**FELICES FIESTAS... **


	13. Chapter 12 noche buena y año nuevo

Hola chicas... aquí un nuevo capi de la locura... Este es el más largo que he escrito. 13 páginas de word... guau...

Espero que les guste...

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y a las lectoras silenciosas me insitan a seguir adelante...

FELICES FIESTAS...

* * *

><p>DE LOCOS<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 12: Noche buena y año nuevo.<span>_

**BELLA POV**

El dia de acción de gracias se acercaba y con ello, entregarle a Edward un regalo. Tenía el regalo perfecto para todos. Para Alice encontré un brazalete hermoso que a mi parecer encaja perfecto con su personalidad. Es de un material plateado que simula la plata, tiene forma de correa y tiene su nombre escrito con letras mayúsculas brillantes. Como ella es toda brillante y delicada-más de lo que una mujer lo es- me pareció genial dársela.

A Rose le compré una pulsera parecida a la de Alice solo que más rústica. Es de cuero y tiene su nombre escrito con letras de colores. Aunque el nombre que tiene es Rose, un corazón y un sol en cada extremo del letrerito.

A Esme le conseguí un libro de cocina. Es igual que el que Emmett me regaló el año pasado, tiene excelentes recetas y muy sencillas de hacer.

A Carlisle le conseguí un paquete con varios marca libros. Éstos dicen "no es lo que pensabas" y tiene frases y algunas cosas de médico. Me pareció útil, siendo él médico, tiene que leer mucho y es mejor unos buenos marca libros que un libro del que ni siquiera sé que hablada.

Para Jasper y Emmett les conseguí entradas para el próximo juego de football americano de su equipo favorito, en primera fila. Estaban a buen precio ya que casi nadie sabe que los están vendiendo. O según lo que dijo el tipo al que se lo compré "es la pre- venta de los tickets".

Para Leah y Ángela tenía las mismas pulseras que Alice y Rose. Distintas entre si. La de Leah es una mezcla entre la de Alice y la de Rose. De cuero pero con las letras brillantes. La de Ángela era de cuero pero de colores y las letras igual, de todos los colores. Con un sol y un corazón en cada extremo de su nombre. Como compré una para cada una, me compré una igual. La mía es de la misma correa que Alice pero con las letras de colores, es como la de Leah pero invertida. Jacob, Ben y Edward también tenían entradas para el mismo juego que Jasper y Emmett.

Pero quería regalarle algo más a Edward, sólo que la inspiración me elude cuando pienso en su regalo.

Frustrada me di la vuelta en la cama quedando boca abajo, mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Bella?- Salté del susto.

-No hagas eso de nuevo por favor. Casi me matas de un susto- dije con una mano en el corazón.

-Lo siento.- sonrió- Te estaba llamando.

-Lo siento Alice, no escuché. ¿Para qué me necesitas?- me senté de nuevo en la cama, al lado de ella, que me miraba como si me estuviera estudiando. Incómodo. -¿Alice?- la llamé de nuevo.

-¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó ignorando mi pregunta.

-No sé que regalarle a tu hermano. Eso es todo. – dije tumbándome bruscamente en la cama, esta vez de espaldas.

Ella soltó un suspiro y se acomodó a mi lado del mismo modo que yo. Viendo el techo.

-No es tan grave. Lo conoces bien. Busca algo que a él le guste o que concuerde con su personalidad. Y allí encontrarás la clave para el regalo. No es tan grave Bella.

No era tan grave, en eso tenía razón, pero un tema lo suficientemente importante para mí como para mantenerme abstraída y pensativa todo el día.

Ella se levantó y tomó una hoja y un bolígrafo del escritorio frente a la cama.

-¿Qué le gusta a Edward?- reprimí las ganas de bromear diciéndole que yo así que me puse a pensar en lo que le gustaba.

-El piano- ella anotó.- los clásicos- ella volvió a anotar.-las cosas sencillas.-recordé la sonrisa que puso cuando le regalé la "B" en el cuero. –Ella anotó y suspiró.

-Ahí lo tienes. Junta esas tres cosas y tendrás el regalo.- Tenía razón y me rompería el cráneo-metafóricamente hablando- si era necesario para conseguir el regalo.

-Gracias Alice. Ahora sí me dirás ¿Para qué me llamabas?-pregunté al recordar que era por eso a lo que había venido.

-Oh sí, lo olvidaba. Los chicos llamaron para encontrarnos en un restaurante para almorzar.-Rose, Emmett, Edward y Jasper habían salido a comprar unas cosas, mientras Alice y yo nos quedábamos en casa al rechazar su solicitud de acompañarlos.

-De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora?- Se le borró la sonrisa y miró el reloj. Cuando hizo eso se levantó como alma en pena y salió corriendo.

-VÍSTETE YA! VAMOS TARDE!- gritó. Rodé los ojos pero me bañé con rapidez.

Mientras me bañaba tuve una epifanía. Ya se que le voy a regalar a Edward

Salí de bañarme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mucho más relajada. Tomé unos jeans claros ajustados, una camisa azul turquesa avolantada y unos converse azul turquesa. Me peiné, apliqué un poco de perfume que la abuela me había regalado y salí a buscar a Alice a su habitación.

-Al. ¿Estás lista?- pregunté a través de la puerta.

-Lista- Dijo ella saliendo de su habitación. Tenía unos jeans oscuros ajustados y una camisa holgada amarilla con unas zapatillas del mismo color y un bolso blanco.

-Me gusta cómo estás vestida Bells.- elogió y yo para presumir en broma di una vuelta para que admirara todo el outfit.-Presumida- rió.

-Tú también estás vestida genial. Combinada.- Ella imitó mi gesto de dar una vuelta y reímos las dos.-Presumida- cité lo que ella dijo y volvimos a reír. –Es mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos que almuercen sin nosotras.

Fuimos con rapidez a su porsche amarillo y tan pronto nos subimos ella arrancó velozmente hacia el restaurante.

Puso un CD y la primera canción que sonó fue la de dancing queen de la película mamma mia. La vimos juntas una vez y nos encantó tanto que grabamos las canciones en un CD.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life__  
><em>_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen._

_Friday night and the lights are low__  
><em>_Looking out for the place to go__  
><em>_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing.__  
><em>_You come in to look for a king__  
><em>_Anybody could be that guy__  
><em>_Night is young and the music's high__  
><em>_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine.__  
><em>_You're in the mood for a dance__  
><em>_And when you get the chance..._

La tentación de poner el volumen al máximo fue demasiado y no resistí. Subí el volumen al máximo y con Alice comenzamos a cantar a todo pulmón la canción, ganándonos miradas divertidas de los demás conductores.

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen__  
><em>_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine.__  
><em>_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life.__  
><em>_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen._

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on__  
><em>_Leave them burning and then you're gone.__  
><em>_Looking out for another, anyone will do__  
><em>_You're in the mood for a dance__  
><em>_And when you get the chance..._

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo tomé y era Emmett llamando.

-Cuando atienda cantamos el otro verso- le dije a Alice por sobre la música. Ella asintió y yo atendí. Como le dije comenzamos a cantar a todo pulmón el último verso de la canción.

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen.__  
><em>_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine__  
><em>_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life__  
><em>_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen._

Reímos a carcajadas y me apiadé de mi hermano así que le respondí el teléfono.

-Hola Em- saludé dulcemente.

-Bella ¿Dónde están?- ¿Rose?.

-Oh Hey Rose! Estamos en camino para el restaurante. Tuvimos un retraso de último minuto. De hecho ya llegamos.-Dije con una sonrisa. Tranqué la llamada y bajé del auto estacionado.

Alice seguía riéndose de lo que le hicimos a Rose por teléfono y yo la seguí. En realidad fue divertido. Llegamos a la mesa sin parar de reír, haciendo que los chicos nos vieran sonriendo confundidos. Alice se acercó a Jasper y lo saludó con un beso y lo mismo hice yo con Edward que era observado por una indiscreta camarera.

-Hey chicos- Saludé sin soltar la mano de mi novio.

-Hey Bells. Ya ordenamos por las dos ¿Está bien?- preguntó Emmett.

-Perfecto. Sentimos llegar tarde, tuvimos un retraso de último minuto-Dije mirando a Alice y sentándome en la mesa.

-¿Retraso?- preguntó Edward aún con su mano entrelazada a la mía.

-No me mires así Bella. Fue una buena causa- yo levanté mi mano libre en señal de inocencia.

La comida pasó bastante amena. No contamos cuál fue el retraso de último minuto pero en un momento que me levanté para ir al baño Rose me siguió así que le expliqué cuál fue el retraso y me obligó a decirle cuál era el regalo para Edward.

Sin darnos cuenta el tiempo pasaba volando y ya era veinticuatro de diciembre, traducido a noche buena, traducido a entregar los regalos cuando marquen las doce.

Era temprano así que Edward se coló a mi habitación antes de que fuera la hora de irnos a arreglar para la cena.

Él estaba recostado en mi cama boca arriba y yo recostada en su pecho con mi mano izquierda entrelazada a su mano derecha.

-Sabes Bella. El otro día mi mamá se me acercó preocupada por qué había hablado contigo y dijo que la disculpara porque había hablado de más. Cuando le pregunté de que hablaba, me dijo que te había dicho que yo te miraba de forma muy especial. –Me reí bajito. Recuerdo ese día, fue el mismo día que hablé con él sobre lo del terremoto.

-Ella y yo hablamos la mañana que te conté lo del terremoto. Ella me dijo que nos había visto pasear por el jardín la noche anterior y me dijo que me mirabas de forma especial, luego se calló y me dijo que no te dijera. Cuando le iba a contar que era tu novia apareció Jasper y no pude explicarle. ¿Le dijiste tú?-le conté. Él rió y besó mi cabello.

-Sí. Le expliqué que eras mi novia y que te amo mucho y ella se alivió de saber que no había metido la pata pero luego me regaño por no haberle contado nada. – Ya me imagino a Esme dándole un sermón a Edward.

-A vestirse- dijo Alice tocando la puerta de mi habitación.

Edward suspiró y yo me abracé más a él, dándole a entender que no tenía ganas de separarme de él.

-Si no nos vestimos, Alice es capaz de vestirnos ella misma.- dijo divertido.

Me senté en la cama con pereza. Le di un beso a Edward en los labios y corrí al baño a ducharme. Mientras el agua corría por mi cuerpo, mi mente iba cavilando sobre que vestido utilizar.

Estaba quitando el jabón de mi cuerpo con los ojos cerrados por lo que los brazos de Edward me sobresaltaron.

El beso que depositó en mi cuello me causó cosquillas.

-¿Qué haces?- dije riéndome.

-Me baño. ¿Y tú?- dijo inocentemente.

Me preparé mentalmente para lo que vería cuando me diera la vuelta. Tomé un profundo respiro y lo boté poco a poco. Me di la vuelta y vi a Edward sonriente mirándome. Mi primer pensamiento fue taparme, pero luego lo deseché.

Él se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Me besó suave y corto pero yo ya quería más. Profundicé el beso y amarré mis brazos a su cuello. Él bajó sus manos por mi cuello, y se estacionó en mi cintura, causándome un estremecimiento.

-¿Tienes protección?- pregunté con la voz ronca.

-Si. ¿Estás segura?-preguntó viéndome a los ojos.

-Cien por ciento.

Me volvió a besar y allí comenzamos una nueva experiencia de la vida. Fue maravilloso, lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida.

-Te amo- dijo Edward. Luego salió de la ducha con una sonrisa traviesa, se envolvió en una toalla y salió del baño como un delincuente.

Me reí por su actitud a lo James Bond y seguí bañándome. Decidí salirme de la ducha cuando vi mis dedos arrugados.

Me paré frente al armario y saqué todos los vestidos que tenía, me puse la ropa interior, me peiné y sequé mi cabello con el secador. Luego me coloqué frente a la cama y examiné los vestidos que tenía.

Terminé escogiendo un vestido azul rey con un delicado escote en V y mangas que cubrían unos dos centímetros más debajo de los hombros. Me calcé unos tacones blancos y me puse mi inseparable "E" y mi brazalete colorido con mi nombre.

Los regalos los había colocado debajo del árbol cuando nadie estaba en la sala. Solo esperaba que les gustara a todos.

Cuando llegué abajo todos estaban dispersos por la sala hablando animadamente. Era una imagen muy hogareña, sin poder evitarlo sonreí y me encaminé a donde estaba Edward hablando con los padres de Rose.

Saludé a Thom y a Lilian Hale. No los había visto desde que llegaron hace dos días de su viaje de negocios. A Edward no hacía falta saludarlo, solo le di un beso en su mejilla y me dispuse a saludar a los otros presentes. Saludé a una muy sonriente Esme, a Carlisle, a un Jasper discutiendo con Emmett, de nuevo, por ver quién diría el discurso de la noche buena, y me acerqué a Rosalie y Alice que veían a Jasper y Emmett entre divertidas y frustradas.

-Hola chicas- saludé. Ellas me miraron y no se que vieron en mi cara que me tomaron de los dos brazos y me llevaron a rastras hasta el baño más grande de la casa.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté confundida. Rose soltó un suspiro soñador y Alice la vio con una ceja alzada.

-Bien. Ustedes dos, hablen ahora. Una baja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y muy rozagante, más de lo que normalmente está, cabe agregar- dijo viéndome- y la otra no hace más que suspirar y sonreír.- dijo viendo a Rose que volvió a suspirar. No pude evitarlo y me reí. Estaba extasiada.

-Creo que los suspiros de Rose se llaman Emmett Mc Carty- le dije moviendo las cejas. Ambas me vieron con cara de ¿Y a ti qué te picó?.-¿Por qué me miran así?- pregunté verdaderamente confundida.

-Has hecho un comentario sugestivo y sin sonrojarte. Eres demasiado conservadora con esos temas. Habla- delatada.

Les conté como Edward y yo habíamos hecho el amor esa tarde justo después de que Alice pasara por mi habitación e informara que nos vistiéramos. Ellas me escuchaban atentas y sonrientes. Cuando terminé mi relato las dos me abrazaron.

-Espera…¿Usaron protección verdad?- Abrí los ojos como platos y puse expresión de horror, ellas soltaron jadeos de sorpresa.

-Por supuesto que sí. Fue lo primero que le pregunté- les dije. Ellas respiraron aliviadas y yo me reí. -¿Rose?-Ella me miró –tu turno.

-Pues…El día del restaurante. Jasper y Edward se fueron a comprar unas cosas, supongo que sus regalos y Emmett y yo nos fuimos a la casa que comparten los tres. Y estábamos en su habitación viendo una película, cuando comenzamos a besarnos, de allí pasó a más y de más a más y bueno ya saben el resto. Y antes de que lo pregunten…Si usamos protección. –Alice nos miró a las dos de hito en hito y se echó a reír.

-¿Qué?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo Rose y yo.

-Es que- intentó hablar pero no podía de las carcajadas.- Ustedes dos no perdieron el tiempo luego de nuestra conversación. Supuse que tardarían un poco más pero nunca pensé que dos semanas después ya las dos hubieran perdido su virginidad.- volvió a reírse mientras Rose y yo la mirábamos raro.

_Toc toc toc _

Tres toques en la puerta nos alertaron de la presencia de alguien. Nos callamos de repente como si fuéramos delincuentes planeando un delito.

-¿Chicas?- Dijo alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

Abrí la puerta solo lo suficiente para que lo único que la persona del otro lado viera fuera mi cabeza. Eran Emmett, Jasper y Edward. Parecen los tres mosqueteros siempre juntos a donde quiera que vayan.

-¿Si?- respondí.

-¿Todo bien?-Alice apenas podía contener su risa y eso me causaba gracia a mí y a Rose porque Alice cuando hacía eso, hacía muecas extrañas.

-Todo bien. –Respondí. Los tres se quedaron callados y yo calle esperando a que ellos hablaran. -¿Y bien? – apremié.

-¿Están teniendo reunión de brujas en el baño?- preguntó Emmett incrédulo. Escuché como Rose gruñía y yo solté una risita.

-¿Necesitan algo?- apremié nuevamente.

-Solo las buscábamos para decirles que dentro de poco nos tendremos que sentar en la mesa- respondió Edward. Se veía incómodo. Creo que mi cara lo incomodó.

-Bajamos en un momento.- les dije. Ellos seguían quietos en frente de la puerta. -¿Qué?- inquirí molesta.

Los chicos salieron de sus trances y se fueron.

-Eres toda una fiera Bella. –dijo Alice riéndose de nuevo.

O tenía el tonto a millón o estaba ebria.

-Alice ¿Estás ebria?- pregunté. Ella dejó de reír.

-No. No lo estoy. Solo quería hablar con ustedes y molestarlas por su nuevo progreso en la vida- dijo seria. Tendré que vigilar a Alice en la cena.

Al poco rato salimos del baño y bajamos a la sala. Los chicos estaban reunidos en una esquina y estaban serios. Me reí de la expresión de cada uno. Estoy segura que pensaban que les terminaríamos.

-¿Quién está ebria ahora?- preguntó Alice a mi lado.

-Miren la seriedad de los chicos. Da risa. Apuesto lo que quieras a que piensan que les vamos a terminar.- les dije ignorando el comentario de Alice.

Ellas vieron en dirección a los mencionados y se rieron. Por la postura que pusieron se incomodaron más y eso solo nos causó más risa.

-Bien. Es hora de ir a la mesa- dijo Esme salvando a los chicos de una combustión espontanea.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa y nos sentamos en este orden:

Carlisle a la cabecera de la mesa, a su lado izquierdo Esme, a su otro lado Alice, Al lado de Esme estaba Edward, al lado de Alice estaba Jasper, al lado de Edward estaba yo, al lado de Jasper estaba Lilian, al lado de Lilian estaba Thom, al lado de Thom Rosalie y entre Rosalie y yo estaba Emmett.

La cara de los chicos no tenía precio, parecía que iban al infierno en vez de al cielo.

Esta vez el padre de Jasper y Rosalie dio el discurso.

-Quisiera agradecer a Carlisle y Esme por habernos invitado- los aludidos sonrieron y asintieron.- Esta navidad es más especial que las anteriores. Este año tenemos nuevos integrantes en la familia. O mejor dicho la familia se ha agrandado. Alice, Emmett, Bella, Edward. Chicos ustedes son muy importantes en la vida de Jasper y Rosalie y se que no es pasajero la amistad que han establecido. Carlisle, Esme, de más está decir que también son muy importantes para los chicos del mismo modo en que ellos son importantes para nosotros.- eso me sorprendió. No había hablado mucho con Thom pero le había tomado el mismo cariño que a Carlisle. Digamos que eran las únicas figuras paternas que he tenido en mi vida y eso significa mucho.- Brindo por el futuro y la felicidad de estos seis estupendos chicos.- Todos brindamos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros y yo estaba reteniendo las lagrimas de emoción.

Un rato después del discurso de Thom, me disculpé para ir al baño, en el camino derramé las lágrimas que había retenido.

**EMMETT POV.**

El discurso de mi suegro nos emocionó a todos, tomé la mano de Rose por debajo de la mesa y le di un tierno apretón, era mi manera de decirle en silencio que la amo.

Como dijo Thom esta navidad es más especial que las anteriores. Paseé mi mirada por toda la mesa y me di cuenta que los ojos de Bella estaban cristalinos. Me preocupé al instante. Siempre había tenido la costumbre de callar sus emociones, no le gustaba que la vieran llorar, decía que la hacía verse débil ante los demás.

Me preocupé aún más cuando se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa, no se si los demás lo notaron pero pude ver como una lágrima bajaba de sus ojos.

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó Lilian.

Edward hizo ademán de levantarse pero le hice un gesto para que no lo hiciera.

-Debe sentirse mal. Veré que sucede. Con permiso.- me levanté de la mesa y fui a buscar a Bella al baño más alejado del comedor.

Toqué la puerta del baño donde estaban encerrada las chicas en la tarde y ella solo dirigió un "está ocupado" ahogado.

Entré en el baño y la conseguí sentada en el borde de la bañera, tenía unas lágrimas en sus mejillas pero no estaba llorando desconsolada. Estaba sensible, lo notaba por como sus ojos estaban brillando.

-Peque.-la llamé por el apodo que le puse cuando éramos pequeños. Ella sonrió.

-Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas así. Me agrada. Disculpa que me haya levantado e ido así. El discurso de tu suegro me conmovió mucho. – Pude ver en su rostro que estaba apenada.

-A mí también me conmovió pero me avergüenza llorar en público o escondido. Ya sabes no quiero que mi suegro piense que soy una mariquita.- Ella rió y se limpió las lagrimitas que quedaban en sus mejillas.

-Eres un bobo Emmett. Los hombres pueden llorar sin parecer mariquitas-me regañó.

-De acuerdo retiro lo dicho. ¿Te sientes bien?- ella asintió.

-De acuerdo límpiate la cara y retoca el maquillaje y bajemos de nuevo. Lillian se preocupó por ti. Y Edward también, en realidad todos se preocuparon. – ella volvió a reír y se limpió la cara en el lavado. Las mujeres tienen un don especial para sacar maquillaje de la nada. Tomó un bolsito rojo que había en el mostrador al lado del lavado y se maquilló de nuevo quedando como nueva.- quedaste como nueva. Y estas bellísima Bella. ¿Vamos? – extendí mi mano y ella la tomó sonriéndome.

-Gracias Em. Te quiero- la abracé y deposité un beso en su frente.

-Yo también enana-Ella rió.

Bajamos de nuevo a la cena y ella se disculpó con los presentes, excusándose de que se había sentido mareada.

La cena estuvo deliciosa comimos pavo, con ensalada de gallina, pastel de calabaza, cortesía de mis suegros. Vino tinto para el brindis y refresco (1) para acompañar la comida.

**BELLA POV**

Cuando regresé a la mesa, me disculpé con los presentes, excusándome de sentirme mareada.

Edward tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa y le dio un apretón cariñoso para llamar mi atención.

Lo miré y él todavía tenía esa expresión de pensar que terminaría con él pero estaba mezclada de preocupación.

-Estoy bien. Lo prometo- le devolví el apretón cariñoso a su mano.- te amo – le dije bajito para que solo el escuchara, aunque eso sería fácil en tono de voz normal, cada pareja parecía ensimismada en su mundo hablando tranquilamente.

-¿De verdad te sentiste mareada?- preguntó.

-No. Fue una excusa. La verdad es que el discurso de Thom me conmovió bastante.- susurré apenada, tomando otro bocado del postre.

-No hay de que apenarse preciosa. A todos nos conmovió.- dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, tomando un bocado de su postre. Reí bajito.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-Tienes cara de haber cometido un crimen. Relájate. Apuesto que tanto tu como los chicos piensan que los vamos a dejar. –él asintió temeroso.

Vimos como Lilian, Esme, Carlisle y Thom recogían la mesa.

-Acompáñame.- le dije dirigiéndonos de nuevo al jardín. Era mi lugar favorito de esa casa.

-Edward. Después de esta mañana. Y de todas las veces que te he dicho que te quiero y que no es pasajero ¿Piensas que te voy a dejar?. Es absurdo si quiera que esa idea haya cruzado por la mente de los tres. Cuando nos buscaron al baño, solo charlábamos de lo que habíamos hecho tu y yo en la ducha- ¿Ahora sí me sonrojé?- y de que pasó con Rose y Emmett.-No planeábamos ninguna jugarreta contra ustedes ni mucho menos. Ed, te amo, te lo dije mientras hacíamos el amor, te lo dije el día que hablamos sobre tener bebés y te lo digo ahora. Te amo Edward y mucho. ¿Piensas que sintiendo esto- señalé mi pecho- te voy a dejar?- no estaba enojada solo quería que entendiera y tuviera claro que nunca lo dejaría.

Él para mi sorpresa en lugar de defenderse con palabras me besó. Me dio risa, pues en lugar de posicionar sus manos en mi cintura, las posicionó en mi trasero.

-Compórtate. Estamos en un sitio donde nos pueden ver. Además tus padres están en la cocina.- le dije, subiendo sus manos de mi trasero a mi espalda baja. Él hizo un puchero gracioso y me beso de nuevo, dejando las manos donde se las coloqué.

-Esta mañana no te importó donde estuvieran mis papás-Sonrió pícaramente. Le di un golpe en su pecho y él me abrazó riendo. – Siento ser un estúpido y haber pensado que me podrías dejar. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo Bella. No sabes lo profundo que es esto. Te propongo algo. Te prometo que en cuanto salgamos de la universidad me casaré contigo. No es que te esté proponiendo matrimonio ahora pero es una promesa que quiero hacerte. ¿aceptas mi promesa?- preguntó. En estos momentos aceptaría hasta que me dijera que me llevaba a las Vegas y me casaba con él con Elvis como testigo.

-Claro que acepto tu promesa. Y yo también lo prometo.- él sonrió emocionado y me cargó dándome vueltas en el aire.

-Mejor volvamos. Ya van a ser las doce.

Entramos en la casa y todos estaban reunidos alrededor del árbol.

Entregamos los regalos. Todos quedamos contentos con lo que recibimos.

El regalo de Edward fue un llavero con una foto de los dos que decía:

_**Edward & Bella**_

_**Forever Love.**_

El llavero era hermoso y él lo puso de inmediato en las llaves de su auto.

De su parte recibí un hermoso par de zarcillos. Eran hermosos, tenían forma de manzanas, eran sencillos, recuerdo haber dicho que eran hermosos cuando pasamos por la tienda que los vendía.

El tiempo seguía pasando y ya estábamos a 31 de Diciembre.

Esta vez me coloqué un vestido morado hasta las rodillas, tenía escote discreto, de corte cuadrado, era liso, las cintas de los hombros eran de máximo dos centímetros de grosor. Me coloqué unos tacones negros, la "E" que siempre estaba conmigo, unos zarcillos de perla negros brillantes y mi brazalete con mi nombre de colores. Las chicas quedaron encantadas con sus pulseras. Siempre las usaban.

Sequé mi cabello y los ricé un poco en las puntas. Me maquillé ligeramente y me di un último vistazo en el espejo antes de bajar.

-Estás preciosa Bella- me dijo Esme, era la única que estaba en la sala.

Ella llevaba un vestido verde manzana, hasta las rodillas, el escote que lucía era discreto en forma de corazón. Tenía accesorios blancos y se veía bellísima. Tenía su cabello caramelo rizado.

-Tú también Esme.- devolví el cumplido.

Un poco después llegó Jasper, lucía un traje vino tinto, con la camisa blanca pero sin corbata. Estaba guapísimo.

-Guau Jasper. Estás guapísimo.- elogié a mi mejor amigo.

-Gracias Bella. Déjenme decirles que ustedes dos señoritas están hermosas.- Esme y yo sonreímos y entablamos conversación con Jasper.

Los próximos en bajar fueron Thom y Lillian. Thom lucía un traje azul con una camisa blanca sin corbata y Lillian llevaba un vestido parecido al de Esme pero de color amarillo. Los elogios no se hicieron esperar. El próximo en aparecer fue mi hermano, que lucía un traje gris perlado con una camisa blanca sin corbata.

-Mujeres. Están hermosas. – Silbó Emmett para diversión de todos. Mi hermano me abrazó por un costado y así me tuvo hasta que apareció Rosalie.

Lucía un vestido rojo, de un solo hombro, el vestido no era ni ceñido al cuerpo ni holgado. Le quedaba perfecto, su cabello estaba liso con unas ondulaciones al final, tenía un suave rojo en los labios y accesorios negros.

Algo le dijo mi hermano a Rose que hizo que ella soltara una risita tonta y se sonrojara débilmente. Visible para mi, invisible para los adultos.

El próximo en aparecer fue Edward. Me robó el aliento, tenía un traje negro, con una camisa blanca y no llevaba corbata, tenía el cabello desordenado como siempre. Lucía hermoso con el negro. Tuve pensamientos pecaminosos cuando lo vi.

Elogió a todos los presentes y se acercó a mí sonriente. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo al oído.

-No te digo lo que pienso porque mis padres están presentes y tu hermano me puede matar. Pero estás más que hermosa.- reí tontamente y le di un beso en su mejilla.

-Te digo lo mismo. Estás guapísimo en ese traje. El negro te queda bien.- él me sonrió y me abrazó por la espalda, dejando sus manos en mi estómago.

Mi mente futureó, imaginando cómo sería colocar las manos como las tiene él ahora pero sentir unas pataditas desde dentro de mi vientre.

El silbido de Emmett me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-Estás preciosa Alice- Elogió mi hermano quien abrazaba a Rosalie del mismo modo que Edward a mí.

Edward, Jasper y todos nos mostramos de acuerdo con Emmett. Alice lucía un vestido anaranjado al estilo Marilyn Monroe.

La noche pasó entre animadas charlas, buenos deseos, otro discurso conmovedor, risas, conversaciones serias, de parte de Thom a Emmett, acerca de Rose, de Emmett a Edward sobre mi, de Edward a Jasper sobre su hermanita. Carlisle no le dijo nada a Jasper pues confía ciegamente en él, al igual que confía en que todos los hombres nos cuidarán a nosotras como su vida.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta las doce campanadas estaban sonando. Abracé a mi hermano primero, deseándole el mejor año de su vida. Lo mismo con mis dos cuñadas, mis suegros y los padres de Rose.

-Feliz año mi vida.-le dije a Edward.

-Feliz año preciosa. Te amo. Te amo- Me besó apasionadamente, controlando sus manos en mi cintura.

-Para siempre- le dije cuando nos separamos.

-Conseguiré algo para hacer más sustentable mi promesa.-Dijo solemne.

-No hace falta. Con consumar el acto tengo suficiente- dije en su odio.

-No me provoques. Mira que la noche es joven, y mis padres no creerán que esté cansado tan temprano. – me reí de su comentario y lo volví a besar.

-Oigan.! Estoy usando la misma ropa interior que el año pasado- Dijo Jasper. Eso me lo esperaba de mi hermano pero no de Jasper. Él tan conservador, y controlado.

No pude evitarlo y reí a carcajada limpia. Era muy chistoso lo contradictorio que era Jasper. Podía lucir callado, reservado y conservador, pero cuando lo conocías lo suficientete dabas cuenta que en lo único en lo que acertaste fue en reservado, pero reservado con sus cosas íntimas como Alice, de resto era igual o peor que Emmett.

Así comenzó un nuevo año. Con risas y buenos deseos. Dicen que si empiezas con buen pie el año nuevo, el año será el mejor.

* * *

><p>(1) EL REFRESCO ES LO MISMO QUE LA SODA O LA GASEOSA... :)...<p>

Espero que les haya gustado el capi... me plantee hacer un lemmon pero luego me arrepentí...:p...

Espero actualizar antes del 24 o 25 o en su defecto año nuevo...

Si no lo hago quiero desearles la mejor de las navidades la mejor de las noches buenas y un MEGA FELIZ AÑO NUEVO :)...


	14. Chapter 13 ¡CUIDADO!

Hola Chicas! FELIZ AÑOOOOOO 2012, QUE ESTE AÑO LAS LLENE DE BENDICIONES Y COSAS BUENAS...

No pude actualizar antes de año nuevo y pues desde el 31 hasta ayer estuve en casa de mi tía asi que mis planes de actualizar después del 1 se fueron por el caño asi que hoy actualizo... quise hacer dos capis hoy pero creo que solo hare uno y tal vez mañana otro ...

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y POR AQUELLAS LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS QUE SEIGUEN ESTA LOCURA DE AMOR!...

SIN MÁS PREAMBULO AQUÍ EL CAPI NUEVO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE..

* * *

><p>DE LOCOS<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 13- ¡CUIDADO!<em>

**BELLA POV**

El tiempo pasa volando cuando tu mundo esta del modo en que quieres que esté. Se siente extraño que el tiempo pase de modo vertiginoso. Ya han pasado dos años en los cuales han pasado muchas cosas. El equipo de voleybol iba viento en popa, tenia sus altibajos, partidos ganados, partidos perdidos, empates, disputas entre las chicas, nada que no se pueda solucionar.

Con los chicos todo iba sobre la marcha. Emmett tenía en mente proponerle matrimonio a Rose en un año que se graduaban, Jasper tenia los mismos planes y eso lo tenía con la cabeza en las nubes. Con Edward habíamos logrado una confianza increíble, podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa, no había secretos entre nosotros, pero no todo es color de rosa, discutíamos como cualquier pareja, pero siempre nos contentábamos de inmediato o al día siguiente.

Tanya y yo habíamos formado una amistad un tanto extraña. No era mi mejor amiga como lo eran, Leah o Ángela, tampoco tenía la confianza como la que comparto con Rose y Alice, yo tampoco era su mejor amiga ni tenía conmigo la misma confianza que con Kate e Irina sus hermanastras. No sabía su historia por completo, ni ella la mía, pero no importaba, de algún modo nos entendíamos. Ella fue mi mayor apoyo en todo el tema de ser capitana, era algo totalmente nuevo para mí. Justo ahora estábamos entrenando en las canchas, era el típico entrenamiento que hacíamos cuando queríamos desestresarnos, la entrenadora Summers nos dio pase libre para utilizar la cancha y los balones, cada vez que quisiéramos.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo Swan?- preguntó Tanya cuando estirábamos para calentar y luego trotar. Esta vez solo éramos nosotras dos en la cancha. A veces era incómodo cuando estaban Leah, Ángela, Tanya y yo, porque por más que ellas se llevaran de manera decente, había cierta tensión en el ambiente.

-El estrés de los exámenes mensuales. Tanta psicología cansa el cerebro. Necesito aire. ¿Tú?- Ella estudiaba diseño gráfico al igual que Alice.

- Descansando de los diseños. Tanta tela e hilo me estaban poniendo claustrofóbica.- Reí con ella. Tanya estaba trabajando por un tiempo que determino el director, en una empresa de alta costura, hacía diseños y algunos los tenía que cocer ella misma.(1)

Terminamos de calentar y comenzamos a trotar. Cuando solo estábamos las dos, trotábamos hasta que el aire nos faltara, que generalmente era como a la décima vuelta a la cancha.

Ésta vez decidimos correr por el estacionamiento del área deportiva, donde se encontraba también la biblioteca.

Cuando pasábamos por la biblioteca, pude notar como un chico miraba más de lo normal a Tanya y me atrevo a decir que no era por su figura. No presté mayor atención a ese pensamiento y me limité a poner la mente en blanco y escuchar lo que Tanya me estaba contando.

-Te lo digo Bella. Me tiene mareada-decía una y otra vez. Era gracioso.-no te rías. Me habla, me ignora, me mira y me ignora de nuevo. ¿Los hombres son bipolares o qué?-se quejó de nuevo.

-Tanya, no le des mucho pensamiento a si es o no bipolar. Puede ser que este nervioso. Realmente no se que se trae entre manos. ¿Me dirás quién es el susodicho?-pregunté. A lo mejor con un nombre reconocible sea mejor analizar el origen del problema. O al menos eso dicen.

-Se llama Félix. Estudia derecho. Pero su hermana estudia diseño, de allí lo conozco.- Si es el Félix que creo que es, no es bipolar sino un bobo enamorado.

-¿Félix es el chico grandote, cabello negro, ojos grises, blanco, fastidioso a veces que está en el equipo de fútbol americano?-Pregunté.

-Es él. ¿Lo conoces?- preguntó esperanzada. A este punto ya calentábamos con el balón.

-Si. Estudia con Rosalie. No es amigo mío pero sólo he hablado con él una vez. Créeme no es bipolar, simplemente le gustas y no sabe como acercarte a ti.- dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ella se paralizó y yo reí, a consecuencia ella me lanzó fuerte el balón a modo de regaño para que no me burlara de ella, pero eso solo causó que me riera más.

Fui a recoger el balón fuera de la cancha, ya que la señora-no-te-burles-de-mi lo lanzó con tal fuerza que lo sacó del área. Cuando tomé el balón, me encontré a Félix sentado en las gradas, con un libro entre las manos, simulando leer, aunque más bien lo que leía era cada paso que Tanya daba.

Tendré que ser celestina otra vez. Bueno esta vez, la otra vez con Ángela, Ben se me adelantó..

**EDWARD POV.**

El tiempo vuela, casi ni te das cuenta de lo rápido que va hasta que una fecha importante se aproxima. En un mes cumplía dos años con Bella. La amo con todo mi ser y ahora que estaba de prácticas en el hospital, en el área de pediatría, observando como los padres vienen con sus hijos, deseaba con todo mi ser avanzar el tiempo y tener un pequeño con mi ángel.

-Edward, te necesito. La niña tiene mucha fiebre y no se la he podido bajar- dijo Benjamín, un compañero de la universidad que también quería estudiar medicina. Él prefería el área neonatal que pediatría, es decir quería ser ginecobstetra, recibir los bebés, no le gustaba la pediatría pero era el único sitio vacante en el hospital donde le permitieron hacer las prácticas.

Seguí a Benjamín al cuarto de emergencia donde estaba una pequeña criatura de apenas tres años, con mucha fiebre. Habían intentado los supositorios (2), inyecciones, compresas frías, medicamentos contra la fiebre, y nada se la bajaba. Me estaba quedando sin opciones cuando recordé algo que mi madre hizo con Alice cuando ella tenía seis años y no le bajaba la fiebre.

-Soy Edward Cullen, soy residente y me encargaron su caso. Veo que no le ha bajado la fiebre a Molly- dije tomando el termómetro que le había colocado.- Benjamín, prepara la ducha, agua fría.-Benjamín asintió y fue a las duchas que se pusieron a disposición del área de pediatría, dos pisos más arriba.

-¿Por qué la ducha?-preguntó la madre de Molly, era muy joven, diría que unos 21 años, eso es 1 año menor que yo. Era joven para tener una hija de tres años.

-La ducha de agua fría es para bajar la temperatura. Si los medicamentos no funcionaron, esto puede que sí. Es como un remedio casero, mi madre lo aplicó con mi hermana cuando era pequeña.

Dos horas después, la pequeña Molly salía del hospital con una temperatura acorde a su edad.

No tenía más pacientes por hoy. Así que me fui a cambiar y recoger el informe de la semana, era algo tediosísimo que debía hacer todas las semanas para entregárselo al profesor de anatomía.

Me estaba montando el auto cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Era Emmett.

-Hey Em. –Saludé encendiendo el motor de mi auto.

-Hey Ed. ¿Sigues en el hospital?- preguntó.

-No. Estoy saliendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema?-pregunté comenzando a preocuparme.

-No, ninguno. Solo te iba a decir que buscaras a mi hermana en la universidad para que vengan a la casa. ¿Recuerdas? Maratón de películas. Petición de tu novia.-Diablos! Lo había olvidado por completo.

-Lo olvidé. Pero yo la recojo. ¿Pero y su auto?-pregunté confundido.

-Lo están llevando al taller, no enciende.-informó.

-De acuerdo. Yo la busco. Adiós.

-Gracias hermano. Adiós.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Extrañaba a Bella, y de no ser por esta reunión, no la vería sino hasta el viernes de la semana siguiente que debería entregar todos los informes y reincorporarme a las clases.

Pensé en llamarla y avisarle, pero luego decidí darle una sorpresa.

Cuando llegué, ella hablaba animadamente con una chica del equipo de voleibol. Toqué la corneta para que me viera. Cuando sus ojos volaron hacia el auto estacionado, sonrió de una manera que me llevaba al cielo. Me bajé del auto y ella se despidió de la chica y vino corriendo a mis brazos.

-¡EDWARD!- chilló cómicamente abrazándome.

La abracé más fuerte y reí en su oído.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho preciosa- dije sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella se separó de mi abrazo y me beso, gustoso le correspondí. Era increíble el poder que ella ejercía sobre mi.

Llegamos a la casa donde ahora solo vivía yo. Ya que Emmett ahora vivía con Rose y Jasper con Alice. Todavía estaba en planes de buscar una casa para Bella y para mi, y tenía cita para verla el miércoles, le daría una sorpresa.

En la sala no había nadie, por lo que fuimos a la sala de la televisión. Jasper estaba con Alice entre sus piernas, ambos sentados en el suelo conversando con Emmett y Rosalie que estaban en el sillón de dos puestos. Solo quedaba libre el sillón de tres puestos. Saludamos a todos y nos sentamos en el sillón.

A mitad de la película me acosté en el sillón con mi cabeza en las piernas de mi novia. Ella me miró divertida y yo solo sonreí. Estaba hecho trizas, hubo demasiada actividad en el hospital. Me relajé cuando los dedos mágicos de Bella acariciaban mi cabello.

**BELLA POV.**

La película era una romántica, _" Letters to Juliet"(3) _, Alice, Rose y yo estábamos concentradas viendo la película, mi hermano roncaba, con su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, Jasper se había tumbado en el suelo rodeado de cojines y Edward estaba acostado en el sillón con su cabeza en mis piernas. Los hombres son unos aguafiestas. Pero mejor que se duerman a que fastidien durante la película.

Miré al chico que estaba recostado de mi y él me sonrió. Parecía un niño travieso cuando sonreía de esa manera. Se veía tierno. Comencé a acariciar su cabello, era suave, y él cerró los ojos, sonriendo. Me recordó a un gato. Los gatos cierran los ojos cuando los acaricias. Volví mi vista a la película, sintiendo la mirada de Alice en mi.

-¿Qué?-pregunté intrigada. Me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tienes malcriado a mi hermano- Rose y yo reímos bajito y Alice sonrió.- Pero a demás se ven de lo mas tiernos juntos- dijo juntando sus manos y poniendo ojos sonñadores. Me recuerda tanto a Esme cuando nos vio a Edward y a mi abrazados en su sala. Ésta vez fue sólo Rose quien rió. Yo solo seguí sonriendo y acariciando los cabellos de mi hombre.

Ha pasado una semana desde aquella tarde de películas en las que las chicas compartimos chismes como abuelas, mientras los chicos dormían en el sofá.

Todas las tardes salía de la universidad y trotaba por un parque que había a cinco cuadras.

Estaba cruzando la calle, concentrada en la música en mis oídos, y concentrada en el ritmo de mi trote para no disminuir o aumentar la velocidad de mis pasos.

-¡CUIDADO!- alcancé a escuchar que gritaban a mis espaldas.

Un chirrido fue lo que capté. Unas luces que iban a alta velocidad hacia mi posición. Me había quedado estática, presa del shock y el pánico.

* * *

><p><strong>¿sERÁ FÉLIX CAPÁS DE DECIRLE A TANYA LO QUE SIENTE? O TENDRÁ BELLA QUE ACTUAR DE CELESTINA.. <strong>

**¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON BELLA Y EL AUTO QUE SE APROXIMA A ELLA? ¿LA ATROPELLA O LA QUITAN DEL CAMINO?**

* * *

><p>1- EL TRABAJO AL QUE SE REFIERE BELLA QUE HACE TANYA ES UN TRABAJO QUE HACEN MUCHAS CARRERAS CUANDO ESTÁN FINALIZANDO, SE LE LLAMAN PASANTÍAS...<p>

2- HAY PASTILLAS QUE SE PONEN DE SUPOSITORIO QUE SON PARA BAJAR LA FIEBRE.. A MI HERMANITO UNA VEZ SE LO TUVIERON QUE HACER... AL IGUAL QUE LA DICHA... AUNQUE LO DE LA DUCHA NO ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE SEA CON AGUA FRIA PERO ME PARECIO LO MÁS LOGICO..

3- LETTERS TO JULIET O CARTAS A JULIETA ES UNA PELICULA ROMÁNTICA DEL DIRECTOR " Gary Winick" donde actua Amanda Seyfried ... es muy linda la película la recomiendo...

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CONTESTANDO LAS PREGUNTAS ;)...


	15. Chapter 14 EL SUSTO

** HOLAAAA!... VOLVI CON OTRO CAPI!.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y A LAS LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS.. **

**COMO DICE EL NOMBRE DEL CAPI.. SOLO UN SUSTO!... **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... **

**NO SE DESANIMEN QUE PRONTO LLEGA ALGO LINDO! CREO QUE FALTAN DOS CAPIS PARA ESO!:)...**

* * *

><p><strong>DE LOCOS<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo14- EL SUSTO.<em>

**BELLA POV**

-¡CUIDADO!- alcancé a escuchar que gritaban a mis espaldas.

Un chirrido fue lo que capté. Unas luces que iban a alta velocidad hacia mi posición. Me había quedado estática, presa del shock y el pánico.

Todo se volvió negro.

Me dolía la cabeza y escuchaba voces a mi alrededor.

Abrí los ojos y todo lo que pude ver fue a Emmett lanzándose a mis brazos y decirme al oído una y otra vez "Gracias, Gracias".

Levanté mis brazos para devolverle el abrazo y vi mi mano enyesada. Eso fue lo que basto para que a mi mente vinieran imágenes del accidente. Alguien chocando contra mí, gritándome, hablándome, no distinguía nada. Solo veía las luces del auto que venía a alta velocidad hacia mí.

-¿Quién me salvó?- pregunté. La voz me salió rasposa, bajita, como un susurro.

-Un chico. Te grito cuando vio que no estabas atenta al camino y cuando io que no te movías se lanzo contra ti para apartarte del camino.- respondió tenso.

-¿El chico…está bien?-pregunté preocupada. No me gustaría que le hubiera sucedido nada por salvarme.

-Está perfecto. Solo tiene un raspón en la frente, producto de la caída cuando chocaron contra la acera. –me dijo con una sonrisa más relajada.

Él no fue el único que se relajó, yo me relajé también. Su celular comenzó a sonar y eso me recordó el taladrante dolor de cabeza que tenía. Hice una mueca de dolor que lo alteró.

-¿Estás bien?

-Me duele la cabeza- respondí de nuevo en un susurro. Toda la conversación se desarrolló en un susurro.

Él depositó un beso en mi frente y se levantó hacia la puerta.- Iré por una enfermera. Ya vengo- abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.

Mientras esperaba a Emmett, recosté mi cabeza en la almohada y cerré los ojos, tratando de mitigar el dolor que tenía.

-¿Bella?- Abrí los ojos y vi a Tanya parada en la puerta. Vacilante.

-Pasa- le dije mientras me acomodaba en la molesta e incómoda cama de hospital.

Tanya entró con pasos cuidadosos a la habitación, iba seguida de Félix, quien tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y un raspón en su frente.

-¿Tú me quitaste del camino?-pregunte asombrada.

Félix se encogió de hombros sin borrar la sonrisa nerviosa que tenía plasmada en su rostro.

-Gracias-agradecí. Él se relajó y sonrió de manera más cómoda.

-No hay porqué.-respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

Tanya lo miró sonriente y luego se volvió a mi.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó viéndome a los ojos. Siempre hacía eso. Cuando quería saber algo de suma importancia para ella te miraba a los ojos como queriendo sacar la respuesta de tu mente. A veces era incómodo, pero terminas acostumbrándote.

-Solo tengo dolor de cabeza- dije quitándole el hierro al asunto.

Hablamos por diez minutos hasta que llegó Emmett con una enfermera, Félix y Tanya se despidieron y se fueron.

Emmett me sonreía mientras la enfermera revisaba mi temperatura, mis ojos, mi brazo enyesado y me daba un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza.

No supe en que momento me quede dormida, solo recuerdo a mi hermano diciendo algo de Rose o Edward, no entendí.

**EDWARD POV.**

Hoy era un día bastante flojo en el hospital, no ha habido emergencias, solo las revisiones de rutina de los pacientes hospitalizados.

La única emergencia fue una persona que llego en una ambulancia. Las enfermeras estaban alteradas, corrían junto con un médico, llevando la camilla. Me quité del medio al notar el estado de nervios en que estaban las enfermeras. Me dirigí a emergencias pues había un chico con un corte en la cabeza.

"De seguro chocó contra la persona que estaba en la camilla" pensé yendo al cubículo del chico.

No importaba cuan flojo estuviese el día, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ninguno de los chicos ni con Bella y tenía un mal presentimiento.

Cuando llegué al cubículo me conseguí con un chico grande, algo así como Emmett, de cabello marrón y estaba acompañado por Tanya que lucía nerviosa.

-Hola Tanya-Saludé educadamente. Ella asintió y volvió su atención al chico que tenía una mueca de dolor e incomodidad.

Tomé su expediente para revisar si le habían administrado algún medicamento o si era alérgico a algo y para de paso saber su nombre.

-Bien Félix. Parece que no te han aplicado ningún medicamento.-Tanto él como Tanya negaron con la cabeza.

Tomé un algodón y agua oxigenada para limpiar la herida que tenía en la cabeza.

-No es grave. Es superficial. Lo que sucedió fue que la cabeza sangra mucho por cualquier herida que se haga.- les expliqué. Tanya se relajó pero el chico seguía tenso.

Deseché el algodón sucio, y tomé otro empapándolo de Rifocina (1) para terminar de curar la herida.

-Está listo. No tienes nada, como te dije. Pero no está de más que de sentirte mal, tener mareos o vómito vengas inmediatamente(2)- Félix asintió y yo deseché el algodón sucio.

Firmé el alta del chico y el expediente y ellos se fueron agradeciendo la atención. El chico era raro, demasiado tenso, y Tanya demasiado nerviosa. A lo mejor ambos chocaron contra la persona de la camilla.

Con ese pensamiento y el mal presentimiento me fui a la recepción a entregar el expediente y revisar si había algún otro paciente en espera.

Lo que no esperaba era ver a Rosalie en la recepción.

-¿Rose?-la llamé confundido. Ella se volteó rápido y noté sus ojos enrojecidos.-¿Estuviste llorando?. ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunté preocupado. Era la mejor amiga de Alice y Bella y podría decirse que mía también.

Su celular sonó y ella atendió inmediatamente. Mientras hablaba, más lágrimas salieron de sus mejillas pero sonreía.

-Eso es genial. ¿Cómo se siente?- habló un rato más y colgó.

-¿todo bien?.- pregunté de nuevo.

Ella me miraba como queriendo descifrar algo en mi cara. Limpió sus lágrimas y me miró confundida.

-Rose…-Insistí. Me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?- preguntó más para si que para mí.

-¿Saber qué?-pregunté ahora más nervioso que antes.

-Bella tuvo un accidente.- Me paralicé.- La ambulancia la trajo para acá.- la ambulancia, las enfermeras, el doctor, los nervios, el ajetreo en emergencias por …-Un auto casi la atropella- seguía paralizado- un chico que estudia conmigo la quitó del camino. Pero ambos resultaron heridos en el proceso.- heridos. Camilla. Bella. No podía ser posible.- Tiene una herida pequeña en la cabeza aunque necesitó unas puntadas y un esguince en la mano. Despertó hace unos minutos pero se volvió a dormir.- ¿Puntadas? ¿Yeso?.

-¿Cuál es la habitación de Isabella Swan?- demandé bruscamente a la recepcionista.

-La 207- respondió tranquila.

Salí como un bólido a la habitación de Bella.

-EDWARD!- no me detuve ante el grito de Rose.

No tenía paciencia ni ánimos para subir por el ascensor, así que corrí por las escaleras. Según Rose, Bella estaba bien, pero eso solo me tranquilizaría en cuanto la viera.

Llegué al piso tres del hospital y allí detuve mi carrera, caminé rápidamente hacia la habitación 207 y abrí la puerta con cuidado. Con demasiado cuidado para lo nervioso que estaba.

Bella estaba dormida en la cama, en medio de la habitación. Tenía un teipe médico(3) en las puntadas de su frente, su mano derecha enyesada, descansaba flácida en su estómago mientras la otra estaba estirada a un costado de su cuerpo. Tenía el cabello suelto, desparramado por la almohada, tenía los labios de un rosa pálido, no el rosado casi rojo natural que sus labios siempre tenían. Dormía plácidamente.

Emmett estaba sentado en el sofá a su lado. Se levantó en cuanto me vio paralizado en la puerta.

-Edward. Pasa-dijo en un susurro y una mano en mi espalda me empujó. No era necesario girarme para saber que era Rosalie quien me empujaba.

Caminé como si fuera autómata.

-¿Puedes quedarte con ella?.-Preguntó Emmett.- Yo vengo en unas horas- solo pude asentir. Emmett palmeó mi hombro y Rosalie se despidió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Me senté en el sofá en cuanto ellos salieron. Me agarré el cabello entre mis manos y lo halé frustrado, luego me tapé el rostro con mis manos y me concentré en respirar profundo. Ahora se de que era ese mal presentimiento que tenía.

Me levanté del sofá y me paré al lado de la cama, con cuidado de no despertarla, rocé suavemente su mejilla, su cabello, sus labios. Sin saber muy bien cómo, sentí mis mejillas húmedas. Las limpié con el dorso de mi mano y me di cuenta que estaba llorando. Y no era de extrañarse me asusté muchísimo. No puedo vivir sin ella, ella es mi vida y mi aire, todo lo que necesito para seguir de pie.

Me senté de nuevo en el sofá de la habitación y esperé a que abriera sus ojos.

-¿Em?-Llamó al cabo de dos horas, seguía dormida, y removía su cabeza.

-Shhh..-le dije acariciando sus mejillas.- estoy aquí preciosa- dije de nuevo en un susurro.

Ella dejó de remover su cabeza y abrió y creó los ojos varias veces.

-¿Edward?-preguntó en un susurro.

-Estoy aquí.-repetí acariciando su mejilla de nuevo.

Ella sonrió ante la caricia y preguntó.

-¿Cómo estás?-yo reí.

-El que debería decir eso soy yo. ¿Cómo te sientes Bella?.-pregunté serio.

-Este no es el lugar más cómodo del mundo pero sobreviviré.-sonrió.-Estoy bien Ed.

Sonreí más tranquilo aunque sin dejar de preocuparme.

-¿Recuerdas qué te pasó?.-pregunté cauteloso. Ella asintió y esperé a que hablara de nuevo.

-Iba trotando y escuchando música, no me di cuenta que cruzaba la calle, iba muy concentrada en algo, no recuerdo qué, luego escuché que me gritaban cuidado y luego todo se volvió negro.-relató derramando unas lágrimas.

-No llores preciosa. Rose dijo que un chico te apartó del camino al ver que no te movías, y cuando lo hizo los dos resultaron heridos. Pero estás bien y eso es lo que importa- Dije tomando su mano sana entre la mía y besándola.

-El…novio de Tanya fue quien me sacó del camino- me dijo- vinieron cuando desperté la primera vez.

-¿Félix?-pregunté sorprendido.

-¿Lo conoced?

-Si. De hecho yo le hice la cura al raspón de su frente.- Ella rió bajito y yo la copié. –Me asustaste mucho Bella. No puedo vivir sin ti. – besé su frente con cuidado y ella suspiró.

-Lo siento- se disculpó.

-No te disculpes preciosa, no fue tu culpa. – ella sonrió de nuevo.

Al día siguiente le dieron de alta a Bella, era una gran suerte que fuera viernes, tendría todo el fin de semana para descansar. Mi padre fue quien la atendió luego que el médico que vi entrando con la camilla suturara la herida.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad, la ayudé a bajar del auto y tomé su bolso, colgándomelo sobre el hombro. Tomé su mano buena y la acompañé a su habitación.

-¿Sabes?- llamó mi atención, giré mi rostro hacia ella.- estoy lesionada – levantó su yeso- no inútil- Ahora entendí que era una queja. Pero siguió sonriendo hasta llegar a la habitación.

* * *

><p>(1) LA RIFOCINA ES UN LÍQUIDO AMARILLO QUE SIRVE PARA LAS HERIDAS COMO LA QUE TIENE FÉLIX, SE COLOCA DESPUÉS O EN LUGAR DEL AGUA OXIGENADA. ES MAYORMENTE PARA QUE LA HERIDA NO SE INFECTE...<p>

(2) LO QUE LE DICE EDWARD A FELIX ES MAS O MENOS LO QUE LE DICE CARLISLE A BELLA CUANDO TIENE EL ACCIDENTE EN TWILIGHT CON LA BAN DE TYLER...

(3) EL TEIPE MEDICO CREO QUE SE ESCRIBE STERIL TRIPP O ALGO ASI... ES UN TEIPESITO MEDICO QUE SE UTILIZA PARA CUBRIR LA HERIDA Y PROTEGERLA...

* * *

><p>ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI! UN ABRAZO!<p> 


	16. Chapter 15 Tanya

HOLA CHICAS... AKI UN NUEVO CAPI...

ESTE UN POQUITO INTENSO..

POR FIN SABREMOS POR QUE LE DICEN LA RINA DEL HIELO A TANYA Y QUE PIENSA BELLA DE ESO!...

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE..

GRACIAS POR SUS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS, REVIEWS Y LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS

LAS INVITO A PASAR POR:

"Un retorcido destino a tu lado" esta completa de twilight

" De la vida misma" tiene 14 capis y está en proceso de twilight.

"El misterio de sus sonrisas" es de The vampire Diaries y solo tiene el prefacio lo comencé ayer...

* * *

><p>DE LOCOS<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 15- Tanya<em>

**BELLA POV**

Era inútil discutir con tres hombres que casi me doblan el tamaño. Jasper, Edward y Emmett se habían encargado de que no estuviera sola, que siempre hubiera alguien para ayudarme con los libros, aún cuando éstos están en mi bolso que perfectamente puedo cargar yo. Desde el momento en que salí del hospital, tanto Jacob, como Ben, como Edward, Emmett, Jasper y todos los demás se encargaban de ayudarme como si yo fuera una discapacitada. Creo que la única que no hacía ese tipo de cosas era Tanya que se encontraba siempre con sus hermanastras, Kate e Irina. Eso era lo ún9ico que sabía de ella, que las dos chicas que siempre la siguen son sus hermanastras, aunque ella prefiera llamarlas hermanas.

Volviendo al asunto de mi ahogo personal, decidía esconderme en la biblioteca, me sentaba y comenzaba a leer alguna de mis clases o escribía o me limitaba a observar a las personas y sacar conclusiones. Lo hacía para escaparme de mis guarda espaldas que me seguían como perritos falderos a todos lados. No desprecio su ayuda, lo contrario, la agradezco, pero no soy inútil solo estoy lesionada.

Esta semana había sido más relajante, era la segunda semana que pasaba con el yeso y poco a poco iba acostumbrándome a no utilizar tanto la mano como antes. Iba a las prácticas de las chicas y trotaba con ellas, claro que luego me sentaba en la banca y me limitaba a observarlas y a hablar con la entrenadora, pero me gané un pleito con los chicos por eso. No iba a abandonar al equipo solo por un yeso, seguía yendo a las prácticas, pero una charla con la entrenadora me hizo dejar de ir. Los chicos siempre me seguían, y eso me incomodaba por lo que es así como llegué a la opción de esconderme en la biblioteca.

Nunca pensé que sería tan relajante esconderse en este lugar, siempre estudiaba en mi habitación, era silenciosa, las chicas no eran ruidosas, y si hacían ruido, no me molestaba en absoluto, pero el silencio aquí era pacífico.

-Hola-levanté la vista para observar a la persona que acaba de llegar. Era Kate, la hermana de Tanya.

-Hola- respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?- No me molestaba la compañía pero si me confundía un poco, hoy era un día bastante tranquilo y no había mucha gente en la biblioteca. Olvidé eso y asentí recogiendo un poco el desastre que tenía en la mesa para hacerle sitio a Kate.- ¿Estudias o te escondes?- preguntó sacando sus libros.

-Un poco de las dos- respondí en un susurro ella rió bajito y asintió.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué te escondes?- preguntó tímida.

Esta vez fui yo quien rio.- Supongo que sabes la historia del yeso- dije levantando mi mano enyesada.

-Si. Un auto casi te atropella y Félix te quitó de en medio- Asentí, era un buen resumen del accidente.

-La cuestión es…que mis amigos creen que soy inútil y no puedo manejarme por mi misma. No me malinterpretes agradezco su ayuda pero lo que me pone de los nervios es que me sigan a todos los lados, sobre todo Emmett y Edward.-Expliqué, ella asintió seria y luego sonrió.

-No leeré mentes ni nada por el estilo, pero creo que solo quieren ayudar, pensando que es lo mejor. O al menos eso pienso yo. Te he visto los últimos días y si no te conociera diría que eres bastante popular para tener un séquito de chicos y chicas que te sigan- ambas reímos.- Creo que mejor salimos de aquí, nos van a botar de la biblioteca si no hacemos silencio- dijo recogiendo sus cosas, yo guardé en mi bolso mis cosas también y salimos de la biblioteca.

Caminamos hacia la cafetería, pedimos unas bebidas y nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada del bullicio.

-Como te decía…Trata de entender a tus amigos, no creo que haya sido fácil para ellos saber lo cerca que estuvieron las cosas de salir realmente mal.- me estremecí ligeramente ante la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera, un segundo fue lo cerca que estuve de no contarla. Kate tenía razón, tendría que ser paciente con ellos o en su defecto explicarles que no soy inútil y que puedo manejarme sola.

Kate sonrió ante mi mutismo y se levantó para dejarme sola con Tanya. Me extrañé de su comportamiento pero lo vi como una oportunidad para hablar de unas cosas con ella.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo Swan?- siempre saludaba de esa manera. Era gracioso.

-Pues… tu hermana acaba de darme una lección de vida.- reí y ella me copió.

-Suele hacerlo.- concedió sin indagar más allá en el asunto. Eso era lo que me gustaba de ella, no era metiche, a veces más curiosa de lo que podría gustarle a las personas pero era sincera.

-¿Qué tal la práctica?- pregunté. Sería bueno comenzar una conversación banal con ella para luego preguntarle algo que me intrigaba desde hace un tiempo.

-Intenso, extenuante, liberador.-respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¡puedo preguntarte algo personal?- ella se tensó un poco pero asintió en respuesta.- ¿Por qué te consideran como una persona frívola? Según lo que he visto no eres así.

Ella sonrió un poco triste.

-Te contaré algo Bella…-dudó un momento y yo esperé a que continuara.- Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía doce años, de eso hace casi 8 años. Mi padre se fue a vivir a Inglaterra y por pelea de custodia mi mamá se quedó conmigo. Ella se volvió a casar, al principio el tipo me agradaba, pero no lo aceptaba como mi padrastro, es un arrogante y arribista empresario. Si fuera mujer diría que es una trepadora. – sonrió ante su propio chiste.- Nunca tuvimos peleas. Pero ni él me aceptaba a mi, ni yo a él, de modo que en mutuo acuerdo no pronunciado, decidimos que por la paz nos ignoraríamos. Todo iba bien, hasta que mi padre me llamó para que viajara a su boda. – eso me sorprendió. Parecía una novela.- La nueva esposa de mi papá se llama Carmen, es la madre de Kate e Irina, una mujer excepcionalmente cariñosa, dulce y maternal. Me sentía más en casa estando con ellos que con mi madre. Mi madre era maternal pero nunca tan dulce y hospitalaria como Carmen. Me quise quedar allá a estudiar y hacer mi vida, había hecho muy buenas migas con mis hermanastras que tenían un año más y un año menos que yo. Kate es la mayor. Eso generó una nueva pelea entre mis padres, mi madre si de algo peca es de egoísmo y orgullo. Cuando un nuevo juicio se llevó a cabo yo tenía quince años. -¿Tres años en constantes discusiones? Que tormento. – El juez optó por preguntarme con quien quería vivir yo. Inmediatamente dije que con Carmen y mi padre Eleazar en Inglaterra. El juez deliberó como por una hora con el jurado. Mi madre me regaño durante toda esa hora, me llamó desagradecida, irrespetuosa. Su esposo se mantuvo al margen, yo ignoraba a mi madre, solo fantaseaba con poder vivir en paz con mi padre.

" Mi madre en un arranque de furia y orgullo herido levantó su mano para abofetearme- hizo una pausa y sus ojos estaban cristalinos- me sorprendió ver que John, mi padrastro le agarraba la mano y la miraba desaprobatoriamente. Recuerdo que él la miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza con una expresión fría y calculadora en su rostro. Lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que dijo cuando mi madre se sacudió su mano de encima.

"-Puede que Tanya no me agrade lo suficiente como para quererla como una hija. Pero nunca permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima, por orgullo y estupidez.- Podrás imaginarte mi cara de sorpresa. Mi madre me asía fuerte del brazo y seguía reclamándome que era una traidora. Lo que nadie imaginó fue que uno de los jueces había entrado a la sala para llamar al fiscal, y justo ese juez, era de protección a menores. Se internó de nuevo en la sala donde el jurado deliberaba y cinco minutos después dieron la sentencia de que mi madre no era mentalmente capaz de cuidar a una adolescente de quince años, mi custodia pasó a manos de mi padre y de Carmen. Fueron los mejores tres años de mi vida. Mi madre no me volvió a buscar, tampoco me importó, tenía una verdadera familia y no la perdería por ella ni por nadie. Mis hermanas y yo decidimos venir a estudiar aquí, tenían un buen programa de estudios y era buena referencia para los trabajos en Europa.

La razón por la que creen que soy una reina del hielo, es por que nunca me relacioné con más personas que mis hermanas y algunos compañeros de clase. Supongo que me quedó el miedo de decepcionar a las personas o que me decepcionaran. Aunque no me importa el hecho de que mi madre técnicamente me abandonó, me decepcionó el hecho de que no quisiera saber de mí.

"Créelo o no, eres la primera persona, aparte de Garret, y Félix que conocen esto. Garret es el novio de Kate."

-Tu historia es bastante intensa. La mía no tiene tanta acción como la tuya. Mis padres nos abandonaron a mi hermano y a mi a nuestra suerte, quedando con nuestros abuelos. Ellos nos criaron y nos enseñaron todo lo que sabemos y somos ahora. Mo abuelo murió hace unos años y mi abuela hace 2 años. No sabemos nada de quienes son, si nos quieren o no, si viven, y en lo personal prefiero que se quede así, no me apetece conocer a unos seres que fueron capaces de dejar a dos bebes recién nacidos a su suerte.- resumí la historia de mi vida. Ambas teníamos los ojos cristalinos.

-Al menos tuviste el amor de tus abuelos. Ellos cumplieron la función de tus padres. Preferiría nunca haber conocido a mi madre y haberme ahorrado todos los malos momentos que fueron muchos cuando vivía con ella.- finalizó ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

Nos abrazamos como dos bobas y reímos por lo irreal de la situación. Dos universitarias de 20 años contándose los males de la vida en medio de una cafetería atestada de gente. Hicimos un acuerdo. Siempre nos tendríamos la una a la otra en cualquier situación. No éramos las mejores amigas pero teníamos una buena relación.

Nos despedimos y cada quien fue a su habitación.

Cuando llegué a la mía me desvestí, tomé el protector para el yeso, me lo coloqué y tomé una ducha.

Al salir me sequé bien, me vestí con una ropa cómoda y me quité el protector del yeso. Tomé mi cuaderno donde hacía notas de lo que observaba a mi alrededor, un bolígrafo y me acosté boca abajo en la cama apoyada en mis almohadas. Estaba acostada de modo que no veía la puerta.

**EDWARD POV**

Los exámenes finales se acercaban y de ese modo la graduación estaba a al vuelta de la esquina, cuatro años que pasaron volando.

Caminaba hacia la cafetería a comprar algo de beber y luego iría a buscar a Bella a la facultad de psicología.

Entré en la cafetería y me conseguí con Emmett que miraba intensamente un punto fijo. "Paranoico" pensé.

-Hey Em- saludé dándole una palmada en el hombro. Él asintió pero no volvió la vista. –Un cappuccino por favor- le pedí a la señora que atendía la caja. Tomé mi bebida cuando me la dio, pagué y me volví a Emmett que seguía con la vista fija en algo. Decidí seguir su mirada y yo también me paralicé.

Eran Tanya y Bella hablando pero lo anormal no era que hablaran sino que las dos estaban llorando.

No me dio tiempo de esperar a que terminaran de hablar, tenía que ir al hospital a llenar la solicitud de residente. El director del hospital había aceptado que trabajara allí, ya que sería en el área de pediatría y tenía buenas referencias mías por las prácticas que se hicieron.

Al salir del hospital fui a la habitación de Bella, era un hábito, una costumbre que hacía todos los días, cuando salí del hospital o de mis clases, la buscaba en caso de que ella saliera después. Cuando ella salía temprano, en casos como éste, la visitaba en su habitación. Hoy le daría la sorpresa de que iríamos a ver la casa que tenía planeada ver la semana pasada, pero por su accidente la dueña de la casa accedió a retrasar la cita.

Entré en su habitación y la vi acostada en su cama, parecía estar escribiendo.

Me acerqué en silencio hasta su posición, dispuesta a asustarla.

-Ni se te ocurra Edward Cullen.- dijo ella sin levantar la cabeza. Me reí bajito, me había descubierto.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?- pregunté dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando ella se sentó en la cama.

-Fácil. -Sonrió- te olí cuando abriste la puerta. Sigues siendo silencioso pero me acostumbré así que ya se cuándo eres tú y cuando no.- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. - ¿Qué tal las clases?-preguntó tomando mis manos entre la suya.

-Ligeras. Ya sabes, no hay mucho que ver, la graduación es en unos meses- lo que me recuerda que unos días después de eso Bella y yo cumplimos 2 años juntos. No contábamos nuestro aniversario desde navidad sino cuando le pedí salir por primera vez. Era raro, pero nosotros no éramos una pareja convencional. Mi Bella sonrió. –Te tengo una sorpresa para mañana.- dije de modo inocente.

-¿Una sorpresa?- preguntó ella arrodillándose frente a mi para quedar a mi altura. Me reí, era bajita aún sentada. Me golpeó suave en el hombro lo que me causó más gracia.- no te burles Cullen. ¿Qué sorpresa?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Ya verás, preciosa. Ya verás- dije con misterio.

-Eso no se hace. Ahora me dejarás con la intriga más tiempo- sonreí maquiavélicamente.- Claro que ese es tu plan. Vaya tramposo.

* * *

><p>ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...<p>

EN EL PROXIMO CAPI...

La casa era espectacular, de dos pisos, de las proporciones correctas, era blanca con un lindo porche y un amplio jardín.

Estaba cerca de donde vivían los chicos y los padres de Edward.

El precio era increíblemente bueno y bondadoso para las proporciones de la casa.

* * *

><p>ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAPI Y EL ADELANTO...;)...<p> 


	17. Chapter 16 BRICK BY BORING BRICK

HOLAAA! Lamento la tardanza pero comence la universidad esta semana y me ha costado un poco acostumbrarme de nuevo a levantarme temprano y llego todos los dias muuuy cansada, asi que no he tenido tiempo de escribir.

Pero aqui les va un capi màs... espero que les guste..

Brick By Boricng Birck es el nombre de una canción aunque el capi no tiene nada que ver con la canción...el significado de la frase es algo como " ladrillo por ladrillo" la utilizo como metafora de lo que cada personaje está construyendo en su vida. Sobre todo Edward y Bella que es la pareja central!...

Un abrazoo!

* * *

><p>DE LOCOS<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 16- brick by boring brick.<em>

**BELLA POV**

Edward me tenía una sorpresa y yo estaba ansiosa por saber que era. Pero sabía que el muy tramposo no me iba a decir nada, porque claro, todo era parte de su plan. Él seguía viéndome divertido y yo tenía los brazos cruzados. Ya me las cobraría en algún momento.

Nadie se mete con Bella Swan y sale impune, ni si quiera Edward.

Me acosté en la cama, en la misma posición que estaba cuando Edward entró en la habitación, y me dispuse a seguir escribiendo las observaciones que había hecho durante el día en la biblioteca. Unas eran divertidas, otras patéticas y otras simplemente comunes.

Si quieres saber cómo actúa una persona, obsérvala de lejos durante un tiempo y sabrás más de ella que como si lo conocieras de toda la vida. Aunque por ahí dicen que "nunca llegas a conocer de verdad a una persona".

Me estaba costando trabajo ignorar a Edward y como me miraba, pero se merece que lo ignore por jugar sucio. Es una actitud infantil, lo admito, pero me divierte ver como se frustra todo y comienza a removerse inquieto para llamar mi atención. Cuando Alice lo ignoraba, hacía lo mismo, era un niño indefenso dependiente de las mujeres de su vida, entiéndase, Esme, Alice y yo.

-¿Me vas a ignorar?-pregunto como un niño pequeño que pregunta si será castigado luego de haber sido atrapado haciendo una travesura.

No le contesté, pero no porque lo ignorara sino porque si hablaba perdería la idea de lo que escribía.

-Vamos Bella, no hagas eso.- Rogaba y yo quería hablarle pero ¡Demonios! Estaba inspirada en la descripción de algo que me llamó la atención hoy. Se basaba en la actitud de Tanya hacia todos y de todos hacia ella.

Edward bufó y dejó de insistir en que le hablara. Como siempre, yo nunca duraba más de cinco minutos sin hablarle, era imposible, la necesidad de escucharlo y contarle las cosas superaba a cualquier represalia que quisiera tomar contra él. Era una mujer débil dependiente de su novio.

La inspiración se tomó un descanso al igual que mi mano. Bajé el bolígrafo y me recosté en el pecho de Edward. Amaba estar así con él, era cómodo.

-¿eso significa que decidiste dejar de ignorar a este pobre hombre que no sabe qué le hizo a su bella mujer para que se enojara?- A veces podía ser TAN melodramático.

-Pretendía ignorarte un rato por tramposo, pero me es imposible ignorarte por más de cinco minutos. –Supe que se estaba riendo porque su cuerpo se sacudía debajo del mío.- Soy una uncauta que cae en tus garras cuando pones el tono de niño regañado.

-Lo que quieres decir es que soy irresistible.-dijo con fanfarronería.

-Fanfarrón- él rió y tomó mis dos manos entre las suyas. La enyesada la tomó con mayor cuidado. Rodee los ojos, era demasiado protector. Llevaba dos semanas con el yeso, y contaba los días para que Carlisle me lo quitara. Es estresante tener que estar atento todo el tiempo a que nada lo mojara. Una vez se me mojó un poco en la parte que está entre el pulgar y el dedo índice y estuve escuchando a Jacob, quien esperaba que Leah terminara de arreglarse, quejarse y reñirme por ser tan descuidada. Ya lo quería ver a él con una molesta cosa dura en su mano por tres semanas. Lo único bueno de toda la situación era que mi mano izquierda, mano con la que escribo, estaba sana y salva de todo yeso o malas miradas por parte de la gente que deseaba que me hubiera fracturado más que la mano.

-Te fuiste- la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿ah?- pregunté confundida.

-te quedaste muy callada y pensativa. Ni escuchaste lo que te estaba diciendo- respondió divertido. Me acomodé para poder ver su cara. Estaba sonriendo viéndome.

-Lo siento. Me quedé pensando en que quería ver a Jacob con un yeso en su mano por tres semanas, a ver si sería tan paciente como lo he sido yo con todo este asunto de cuidar que no se moje.- respondí un poco más brusca de lo que quería. Iba a disculparme cuando Edward rio.

-Aunque no me agrada que la gente tenga pensamientos sádicos hacia otros, tengo que admitir que me agrada la idea de que sea él en lugar de mí. – Rodee los ojos y los cerré al igual que mi boca. No estaba escuchando lo que le quería decir con eso. Me gire quedando de espaldas a él. Ahora si estaba enfadada de verdad.

-No te enfades Bella. No he terminado de hablar.- lo ignoré y continué con mis ojos cerrados y mordiendo mi lengua-metafóricamente- para no responderle de mala manera.- Bien, si no me quieres mirar me vas a tener que escuchar de todos modos.-Su tono de voz cambió a uno más serio. Y yo seguí con mi obstinación. Estaba enfadada de veras.- Lo que te estaba diciendo mientras te perdías en tus pensamientos era que me disculparas a mí y a los chicos por ser tan neuróticos contigo. Casi ni te vemos por el campus y Tanya no nos quiere decir que haces porque ni siquiera vas a los entrenamientos- Esa era otra razón de mi enfado. Si tan solo dejaran la neurosis de lado podrían tomarse la molestia de averiguar porque desde hace dos semanas el equipo no ve ni mi sombra por las canchas. Seguí escuchando lo que tenía que decir.- Se que en lo que a mí respecta exageré un poco-¿un poco? Creo que si hubiera podido me contrataría un mayor domo o asistente personal nada más para llevar mi bolso.- Bien, no un poco, mucho.-Así está mejor.-Que la verdad sea dicha. Pero lo hicimos porque pensamos que era lo correcto y que así estarías más cómoda.- decidí que era momento de intervenir.

-Ese es el punto Edward. Que si hubieran preguntado, les hubiera respondido que no necesitaba ayuda. Lo he pensado mucho y les agradezco que se hayan tomado las molestias de pensar en mi comodidad pero me estresaba mucho que siempre quisieran seguirme a todos lados y siempre llevar mi bolso. Más de una vez tuvieron que correr para no llegar retrasados a sus clases. Ni siquiera pensaron en que sucedió para que dejara de aparecer por las tardes en el cafetín o porque de repente no estaba en las canchas de Voleibol.

"Estaban tan ensimismados en pensar que movimiento sería el próximo para quitarme los libros que ni se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía en realidad. La entrenadora me dijo que me tomara estas tres semanas libres para descansar y que la dejara a ella encargarse del equipo. No se dieron cuenta que me escondía en la biblioteca, para descansar del acoso de mi novio, mi hermano, mis cuñadas y mis amigos. Los amo a todos, pero no es cómodo ser tratado como si fuera inútil, o al menos me sentí de ese modo. También los entiendo a ustedes y se que no fue fácil para ninguno lo que ocurrió, pero quiero que se relajen y actúen normal, como siempre lo han hecho. Y Tú señor me vas a escuchar. Tienes muchas cosas que hacer con lo próxima que está la graduación, tienes asuntos importantes de los que ocuparte, como para seguirme las veinticuatro horas.- su expresión se vio herida. De seguro malinterpretando mis palabras. Acaricie su mejilla. – No me malinterpretes sabes que me encanta estar contigo, lo que quiero decir es que utilices tu tiempo para organizar las cosas de la graduación." –Finalicé de manera seria pero sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla. Él sonrió y me dio un beso largo y pasional en los labios y luego se separó.

-Lo siento. No sabía que te ahogábamos de esa manera. Pero habiendo aclarado ese punto. ¿Recuerdas que te pedí que vivieras conmigo?- preguntó con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

-Si y recuerdo que te respondí que no podía esperar para hacerlo.- dije con una sonrisa pero a la vez expectante de lo que me quería decir.

-Bueno, mañana iremos a ver una casa.- ¿Casa?.

-¿Compraste una casa?-pregunté sorprendida.

-¿Y excluirte de la decisión? Jamás. No la compré. Estaba un día regresando de la casa de mis padres y pase por el frente de la casa que veremos y tenía un letrero que decía que la casa estaba en venta. Así que llamé para programar una cita. La íbamos a ver el día que tuviste el accidente pero por cuestiones obvias no se pudo así que la vendedora estuvo de acuerdo en aplazar la cita.-me explicó y yo aún estaba sorprendida ante semejante dato.

-¿Esa es la sorpresa de mañana?¿veremos la casa?- pregunté ahora emocionada. Él asintió y sonrió. Yo me lance a sus brazos emocionada y feliz ante la idea. Él me estrecho entre sus brazos mientras reía divertido por mi efusividad.

-tomaré eso como que te gusta la idea- me dijo besando mi nariz

-me encanta la idea.- respondí sonriente.

Todo comenzó con un beso, luego caricias, luego más y más y más y Edward se quedó a dormir esa noche conmigo. Abrazados los dos debajo de las cálidas sábanas de mi cama.

Al día siguiente cuando desperté Edward ya se había ido. Era extraño que se parara más temprano que yo, generalmente la madrugadora era yo.

Ángela y Leah estaban sentadas en la sala, con el televisor encendido pero sin prestar atención.

Antes de lidiar con rollos emocionales, debía comer algo. Estómago lleno, corazón contento. Y con el corazón contento podía ayudar mejor a mis dos amigas.

-¿Chicas?- Nada- CHICAS!-ambas voltearon viéndome enfurruñadas.-¿Qué les sucede? Andana en Júpiter.

Leah fue la primera en reaccionar. Apagó el televisor y nos miró a Ángela y a mí.

-Jake me pidió que viviera con él. –sus ojos brillaban emocionados.

-Eso es genial. ¿Por qué estás triste?-pregunté preocupada sentándome a su lado.

-Porque eso significa empacar todo y dejarlas a ustedes dos. –Oh ya veo por dónde va el asunto.

Ángela suspiró y acto seguido Leah y yo la miramos curiosas.

-Ben también me pidió que viviera con él.- Las tres nos íbamos a separar. Cuatro años viviendo bajo el mismo techo y de pronto crecíamos convirtiéndonos en mujeres "comprometidas" y reservadas.

-Chicas. Las tres hemos pasado por mucho. Risas, llantos, peleas, confidencias, planes de venganza y muchas cosas. Pero esto era algo que eventualmente pasaría. Las tres nos vamos a mudar de la casa de la universidad a la casa de su respectivo novio. Claro que vamos a vivir en el mismo estado y seremos las tías de nuestros hijos.- las tres reímos- Hay que verle el lado bueno. Ya no tenemos que escondernos para visitar a los chicos ni ellos tienen que esconderse.- En la universidad estaba prohibido que los chicos fueran a las habitaciones de las chicas y viceversa.(1)- Chicas, somos las tres mosqueteras- eso fue natural, no lo había considerado.- siempre lo seremos. Pero ahora las tres mosqueteras vivirán en la cueva de los villanos.- rieron. En esta situación todo daba risa.-Pero hablando en serio. No hay porque estar tristes. No es un adiós ni un hasta luego, es un hasta pronto (2). – Ambas asintieron y nos abrazamos.

Era imposible no derramar unas lágrimas de sentimiento en estos momentos. Las tres nos reímos por lo emotiva de la situación.

Unos toquecitos en la puerta nos sobresalto causando que nos riéramos de nuevo y nos separamos. Las tres limpiamos nuestros ojos y yo me encamine a la puerta, tomando mi cartera por el camino.

-Es Edward vamos a ver una casa hoy. Cuando llegue hablamos. Las quiero.- Les dijo.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré a Edward que vestía una camisa manga larga verde que resaltaba sus ojos, un pantalón negro, con sus converse grises. Se veía hermoso. Le sonreí al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

Él me miraba con el seño fruncido. Disimuladamente baje la mirada para asegurarme que me había puesto los zapatos. Allí estaban. Él siguió en silencio durante el trayecto al auto y antes de que nos subiéramos él tomó mi rostro entre sus grandes manos y me miró directo a los ojos.

-¿Estuviste llorando?- preguntó preocupado.

Reí suavecito a lo que él frunció más aún el ceño.

-No te preocupes amor, son sentimentalismos de compañeras de habitación.- le expliqué la situación y él rió suavecito para luego darme un beso corto en los labios.

Al llegar a la casa que veríamos me quedé con la boca abierta.

Era grande, amarilla y muy sencilla.

La vendedora salió, nos saludó, hizo comentarios acerca de lo jóvenes que éramos y que bendecía nuestro amor. La vendedora era cristiana, y a pesar de la cantidad de cruces que había en la casa, me gustó mucho. No necesitaba ni quería ver otras casas ésta era la que siempre quise.

La casa era espectacular, de dos pisos, de las proporciones correctas, era blanca con un lindo porche y un amplio jardín. Estaba cerca de donde vivían los chicos y los padres de Edward. El precio era increíblemente bueno y bondadoso para las proporciones de la casa.

Cuando me junté de nuevo con Edward le sonreí y la vendedora nos dio un tiempo a solas para tomar una decisión.

-¿qué te parece la casa?- preguntó emocionada.

-Me encanta. Es preciosa.-él asintió dándome un beso en la frente.- ¿Qué te parece a ti?-pregunté.

-También me encanta. ¿La compramos?- preguntó.

-Siii!- dije emocionada.

La vendedora nos hizo otra cita para firmar el contrato y cuadrar todos los detalles de la compra.

Estaba emocionada. Me moría por contarles a las chicas.

Edward y yo fuimos a almorzar a un lindo restaurante para celebrar.

-¿Edward?- la voz de una chica nos distrajo de nuestra dulce conversación.

Él se giró y su expresión cambió de la más dulce a la más aburrida e iracunda que había visto.

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUIÉN SERÁ LA CHICA QUE PUSO A NUESTRO EDDY DE MALAS?...<strong>

**LES DOY UNA PISTA... EN LA SAGA ORIGINAL EDWARD "ABORRECE" A LA CHICA POR HIPÒCRITA Y PERSONALMENTE MUCHAS LA PERSONIFICAN COMO LA MALA DE LA HISTORIA... NO ES DE TANYA OBVIAMENTE ... ES HUMANA EN LA SAGA ORIGINAL!...**

******ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! BESOS**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) CUANDO ME FUI A UN CURSO DE INGLES A CANADA ( HACE VARIOS AÑOS) ESTABA PROHIBIDO PASARSE AL EDIFICIO DE LOS CHICOS Y QUE ELLOS SE PASARAN AL DE LAS CHICAS,.. ASI QUE ME INSPIRE EN ESO:)..<strong>

**(2) NO ES UN ADIOS NI UN HASTA LUEGO SOLO UN HASTA PRONTO ... ESTA BASADO EN UNA CANCION QUE DICE " NO ES MAS QUE UN HASTA LUEGO NO ES MAS QUE UN BREVE ADIOS" PERO LA REACOMODE PARA QUE QUEDARA COMO QUERÌA..**

**BESOS!**


	18. Chapter 17 perra que ladra no muerde

HOLAAAAAAAA! SI VOLVIII Y NO NO ME HE RETIRADO DE FANFICTION SIN AVISAR (PORSIACASO) NI LO PIENSO HACER NUCA... EN FIN SIENTO MUCHO MUCHO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EN CASI 3 SEMANAS O FUERON 2? LA UNI ME TIENE BASTANTE OCUPADA Y SUMENLE QUE TRABAJO EN LAS TARDES EN LA UNI... ES UN POCO COMPLICADO PERO SIEMPRE ESCRIBO PEDACITOS DE CAPIS EN ALGUN LUGAR ( GENERALMENTE EN MI CELULAR)... A LO MEJOR SUBO ALGUN CAPI EL FIN DE SEMANA O A LO MEJOR PUBLICO EL FIN DE SEMANA QUE VIENE...

ACTUALIZARE UNA VEZ POR SEMANA ...

LA HISTORIA DE "EL MISTERIO DE SUS SONRISAS" LO DEJO EN STAND BY POR AHORA...

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, PACIENCIA APOYO Y POR AQUELLAS LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS! UN ABRAZO!

LES DEDICO ESTE CAPI A TODAS LAS QUE ACERTARON EN QUE ERA JESSICA LA CHICA QUE SE ENCUENTRAN EN EL RESTAURANTE...

* * *

><p>DE LOCOS<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17- Perra que ladra no muerde.<strong>

**BELLA POV**

Tenía curiosidad en conocer a la chica. Se podría decir que era curiosidad morbosa, la chica caminaba con tanta seguridad hacia MI novio, que la curiosidad y los celos iban en aumento. Era una de esas chicas de gran busto, trasero falso, y ropa que dejaba en duda su profesión y hacía que se le viera el alma (1). Como cada mujer, yo también tenía un detector de zorras y el mío no dejaba de pitar en mi mente avisando un peligro.

Cuando la chica de dudosa profesión llego a la mesa con una enorme sonrisa mirando solo a MI hombre Edward estaba intentando contener la risa. Sinceramente a veces su mente me preocupa, no veo lo chistoso en esta situación, es decir una zorra se acerca a mi novio con dudosas intensiones y él se ríe. HOMBRES!.

-Jessica ella es Bella mi prometida.- Ella es la zorra, perra, bruja y demás calificativos negativos de la que Alice me contó. Estudiaron juntos en la escuela y ella era una envidiosa que quería lo que no podía tener. Jessica por primera vez desde que comenzó su tarea de equilibrio; porque así es como se le podría llamar a lo que ella hacía con semejantes tacones que ni Alice los compra, y lo hizo con una mueca que dejaba en claro que no le agradaba y el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero como siempre dicen "la curiosidad mato al gato".- Amor, ella es Jessica.- no dijo mayor cosa sobre ella. "Ja! ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo bruja?" pensé con una gran satisfacción en mi interior.

-Un gusto Bella- no hace falta decir que de haber sido posible hubiera escupido al decir mi nombre, se notaba a leguas que no era de su agrado. Pero no es la primera zorra con la que me cruzo en el camino.

-El gusto es mío Jessica- respondí. No era exactamente una mentira, en la vida tiene que haber emoción, las zorras le dan emoción a la vida, son como una montaña rusa, tienen partes neutras, subidas, picadas, son predecibles, te diviertes con ellas, algunas veces marean y vomitas pero siempre quieres seguir el juego. Es exactamente lo mismo. Las zorras tiene momentos en que son todas paz y amor, momentos en los que planean la aproxima emboscada, y la picada que es cuando sueltan todo su pobre repertorio de insultos. Argumentos estúpidos respuestas coherentes. Mi sonrisa tanto como la suya eran más falsas que un billete de dos dólares.

Edward nos veía entre confundido y asustado. Sabía quien era el personaje no solo por la amplia descripción de Alice sino porque Edward algo me había contado sobre una acosadora que tenía en los tiempos de escuela.

-¿Cómo estás Edward?- al menos la tipa va directo al grano y me ignora descaradamente, le agradezco el esfuerzo, eso quiere decir que me toma mas en cuenta de lo que ella quisiera. De algo me sirve estudiar psicología.

-Como verás, me va de las mil maravillas- dijo haciendo un gesto que me señalaba a mi. ¿Se puede ser más tierno? No. Edward se gana todos los premios.

Jessica me miró sonrió de manera amenazante, pero mas bien pareció la sonrisa del guasón. Toda fea, pintada, grande y espeluznante, pero que a la vez da más risa que la cosa más graciosa del mundo.

Ella seguía de pie junto a la mesa y la caballerosidad de Edward le impedía decirle que se marchara, pero mi abuela siempre nos enseño a ser directos y espontáneos cuando lo nos molestaba, claro a veces tiene sus desventajas pero a veces sirve para espantar la mosca de la comida.

-Jessica. Mi prometido y yo estamos almorzando si hubiésemos querido chaperones en nuestra cita hubiéramos traído a nuestros hermanos.- Zorra y además hueca. Que decepción al menos las que me intentaban molestar en Canadá tenían cerebro. Le hice señas con las manos para que se fuera, era directa más no grosera y no iba a decirle en su cara "shu" como les dices a los perros para que no molesten mientras comes.

Ella me miró ofendida y se fue nuevamente haciendo equilibrio hacia la mesa en la que ahora se encontraba su acompañante. La vestimenta de Jessica dejaba mucho que desear, los shorts cortos que llevaba, la camisa top anaranjado brillante de color ladrillo, con unos "zancos" (2) negros. El chico vestía unos pantalones caquis elegantes con una camisa azul de botones y unos converse negros, limpios, se veía que era decente, a diferencia de la persona que se sentaba delante de él.

-Eso fue desagradable- pensé en voz alta. Edward no dejaba de verme con la confusión escrita en la cara. Era hasta divertido.- ¿Porqué me miras así?- quise saber la razón de su confusión.

-Simplemente no entiendo… Se saludan con tremendas sonrisas como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, después ella te ignora y tu la botas y todo sin dejar de sonreír. ¿Qué me perdí? – a veces era tan tiernamente inocente.

-Tu problema cariño, es que a veces eres demasiado inocente para tu propio bien. Eres demasiado inocente para reconocer la hipocresía de una persona. Jessica estaba actuando igual que yo, yo no le gusto, ella no me gusta, todos felices. Si ella no se mete con lo que me pertenece no tengo porque armar un espectáculo en un lugar público- dije con calma y dulzura como si le explicara a un niño como crecen los árboles.

-De acuerdo- dijo alargando la palabra.- ¿Y que te pertenece que ella quiere meterse con eso?-preguntó con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

Le tomé las manos por encima de la mesa y simplemente respondí.-Tú. Si se mete contigo, se las verá conmigo enojada.- y él sabe por experiencia propia que yo enojada no soy la persona más agradable del mundo.

Se rió y me besó castamente por encima de la mesa. Cuando se separó yo tenía mi sonrisa orgullosa en mi cara.

Después de un rato pedimos el postre y mientras esperábamos que lo trajeran decidí ir al baño.

-Ya vengo, voy al baño.- Ya no me quedaba ni una gota de vergüenza en el cuerpo en lo que a Edward respecta, me ha visto desnuda, cuando me levanto, cuando lloro, me ha visto en todas las mejores y peores situaciones, decirle que iba al baño era un nimiedad en comparación.

-Te espero-sonrió.

Me levanté de la mesa en dirección al baño, de reojo pude ver como Jessica se levantaba y me seguía. "Genial" ahora es una zorra faldera.

Cuando entré al baño hice lo que tenía que hacer con toda la calma del mundo, y cuando salí del cubículo para lavarme las manos me la encontré recostada en la pared con los brazos cruzados, en la típica posición que tiene un violador que observa de lejos a su víctima.

-Así que…-Aquí vamos. La miré por el espejo y ella tenía el ceño fruncido. Ridículo si me preguntan.- ¿Eres su prometida?-preguntó con clara incredulidad en la voz.

-Si-respondí sencillamente. Yo estaba calmada, la que estaba cerca de su punto de ebullición era ella.

Debía admitir que sus silencios me estaban poniendo nerviosa, pero algo que me enseñaron era a mantener bajo control los sentimientos, como psicóloga veré muchas cosas que me impresionarán y deberé mantener la compostura, igual es en este caso.

-Te dijo Eddy- que ridículo sobrenombre, él lo odia, yo lo odio, ella no lo sabe.-que pensó proponerme matrimonio- no se como lo logró pero hizo que una pregunta sonara una afirmación.

-Si-en sus sueños. Su cara pasó de la maldad calculadora a la sorpresa incrédula- luego me dijo que se despertó y que todo fue una terrible pesadilla.-Sus ojo se oscurecieron con rabia al tiempo que su rostro iba adquiriendo un conocido color rojo furia. Ella era una pobre ilusa en busca de atención, era de esas perras que ladran pero no muerden, que insultan hasta el cansancio pero nunca hacen nada. Son pura bulla.- te lo advierto niña, no te metas conmigo, ni con MI prometido, porque te aseguro que no saldrás bien parada de ésta.-Dije con una calma que según Edward y Emmett asusta.-Ahora permiso que estorbas el camino de salida.-Ella se quitó aún con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro. Cuando crucé la puerta una sonrisa de orgullo y victoria se plantó en mi rostro y hasta me sentía genial conmigo misma.

Cuando llegué a la mesa Edward me miró serio pero con un tinte de preocupación en su cara.

-¿todo bien?-preguntó.

-Perfecto. Solo Jessica tratando de molestar.-me encogí de hombros y comí un poco del postre que Edward había empujado al centro de la mesa para que ambos comiéramos. Delicioso Brownie con sirope de chocolate y helado de vainilla a un lado. Todo un manjar para los amantes del chocolate.

-No le hagas caso a nada que te diga, es una manipuladora. Alice tuvo un novio en la escuela y por culpa de ella terminaron- Alice me había contado esa historia cuando le dije que tenía planes de mudarme con su hermano, me advirtió de los trucos de las perras que conoció y dijo que los aplicara, seguro presintió que algo así pasaría.

-Edward te amo yo se que todo lo que ella dice es mentira- Dije tomando su mano libre con mi mano libre.

-¿Qué te dijo?- suspiré cansinamente y bajé la cucharilla del postre apoyándola en el plato.

-Que si Eddy- hizo una mueca, seguro así se vio la que yo hice en el baño cuando ella lo dijo- me dijo que había pensado en proponerle matrimonio.- Sus ojos llamearon con furia, pero distinguí algo de miedo y duda en su semblante.

-Es una…una…-Era tan dulce y caballero que ni a una bruja podía insultar.

-Zorra? Bruja?- lo ayudé.

-Si eso.-coincidió.

Era claro que dudaba de lo que yo pudiera pensar de él luego de lo que Jessica me dijo.

-Mírame- le pedí suave. Él me miró.-Yo se que no es cierto nada de lo que dijo, no es la primera bruja con la que me cruzo en el camino, he conocido muchas. Una artimaña como esa ni como ninguna me hará cambiar mi percepción de ti, me has demostrado muchas veces quien eres, y es por eso que te amo, y confío en ti. Quiero que te relajes porque no me importó en lo más mínimo lo que ella dijo. Además…-dije sonriendo orgullosamente a lo que él entrecerró los ojos- defendí lo que me pertenece. Nadie se mete conmigo y contigo y sale bien librado. –finalicé. Él rió bajito y suspiró.

-Sabes que eres la mejor ¿no?- sonreí. Y nuestro almuerzo continuó con su rumbo planeado.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que nos mudamos a nuestra casa, estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con todos mis libros desparramados por la misma, abiertos en determinados sitios, tenía hojas blancas escritas y en blanco regadas por la mesa, un desastre de resaltadores y post its. Justo ahora leía un artículo sobre procesos básicos, hablaba sobre teorías del pensamiento y la razón, era la materia que más me costaba pero era porque siempre estaba en desacuerdo con la mayoría de las teorías que leía.

Resaltaba con amarillo lo que me resultaba importante y con verde las partes con las que estaba en desacuerdo que era mayormente la mitad del artículo. A la medida que resaltaba iba escribiendo mis argumentos en una hoja en blanco, tenía que presentar un trabajo sobre el artículo y llevaba tiempo realizarlo.

Estaba concentrada en mi lectura que la voz de Edward en frente mío me asustó tanto que el bolígrafo salió disparado, él rio suavecito porque hablaba por teléfono, le saqué la lengua cuando me entregó mi bolígrafo.

-No…¿Ahora?...pero si acabo de llegar…Está bien. Adiós.- Colgó la llamada y rodeó la mesa para saludarme

-Hola preciosa- dijo dándome un beso en la sien.

-Hola guapo. ¿Con quién hablabas?- saludé y pregunté.

Él se sentó con un vaso de agua frente a mi y sonrió.

-Era Alice, dice que nos invitan a comer todos en casa de mis padres. Me estaba diciendo que nos esperaba allá. ¿Vamos?-preguntó.

-Claro- llevaba mucho tiempo estudiando y casi no los había visto. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rose se habían graduado ya de la universidad, con grandes reconocimientos mientras a mi me quedaba este horrible semestre final.

-Genial.- dijo.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y fuimos conversando hasta la habitación, sobre nuestro día, mis clases, su día en el hospital como doctor. Era la primera vez que a un interno lo ascendían tan rápido, era muy bueno en lo que hacía, amaba a los niños y era el mejor pediatra que yo hubiera visto.

Muchas veces nos bañábamos juntos sin llegar a nada, pero era claro que sus intenciones en este momento eran otras.

Sus manos descendieron de mi espalda, a mi cintura y de allí a mi trasero, luego pasó hacia adelante y allí comenzó otra ronda de las que le gustaba hacer a él en la ducha.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de sus padres Alice me secuestró a su habitación donde estaban Rosalie y Esme.

-Hola a todas- saludé a las mujeres con un beso en la mejilla y a mi suegra con un abrazo.

-Cuenta ya que pasó con Jessica.- demandó Alice.

Les expliqué lo que sucedió con todos los detalles y los pormenores de la situación.

-Dime por favor que no le creíste nada a esa niña- dijo Esme preocupada.

-Por supuesto que no le creí nada Esme. Alice me contó sobre ella y Edward también, y si no lo hubieran hecho la situación sería igual, no es la primera chica mala que conozco.-Respondí seria.

Todas asintieron y cambiaron el tema rápido, Rose contaba como Emmett estaba entusiasmado con la idea de practicar para tener un bebé, nos contó que estaban buscando pero que muy pocas veces lo hacían sin protección. Mi hermano le había propuesto matrimonio a Rose hace 2 meses, justo cuando Edward y yo cumplimos 2 años juntos. Ella había dicho que si y estaban con los planes de la boda, los padres de Rosalie con ayuda de Carlisle y Esme estaban planeándolo todo, Emmett en un primer momento rechazó con vergüenza la ayuda de mis suegros pero por insistencia de ellos terminó accediendo a que ayudaran.

Jasper tenía planes de proponerle matrimonio a Alice en la boda de su hermana, un gesto muy romántico de su parte, y sabía por Alice que ella se moría por formar su familia con mi amigo.

Edward y yo habíamos hablado mucho de eso, yo sabía que nos casaríamos, por la promesa que hicimos cuando nos hicimos novios, pero secretamente tenía ganas de casarme YA con él.

* * *

><p>si hay algun error de ortografía ruego me lo digan y me perdonen... :)...<p>

espero que les haya gustado el capi...

creo que hare como 20 capis de este fic y le hare una secuela ...:)...

ABRAZOS A TODAS

Paty4Hale


	19. Chapter 18Las Bodas

HOLA MIS CHICAS BELLAS!... DIOS QUE PENA CON USTEDES... LAMENTO MUCHO TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, COMO DIJE LA UNI ME TIENE BASTANTE OCUPADA, LOS PROFESORES NO DAN TREGUA CON LOS TRABAJOS, EXAMENES ETC...

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVEWS POR SUS ALERTAS, POR LAS LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS...

ME DIJERON EN UN REVIEW EL CAPI PASADO QUE EL BILLETE DE 2 DOLARES EXISTE QUE HAY MUY POCOS PERO EXISTEN PIDO DISCULPAS POR ESE DESLIZ JAJA...

ESTE CAPI SERA EL ULTIMO... PERO NO SE ALTEREN QUE VIENE UNA SECUELAAAA!...

**N/A: ayer intente subir el capi pero no se que paso que fanfiction no me dejaba asi que se los dejo hoy...cuando comience la secuela les aviso por este fic para que la vean:)...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quieren que continue A Christmas Miracle?<br>**

* * *

><p>DE LOCOS<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

-Rose quédate quieta-reclamó Alice como por enésima vez.

Rosalie estaba sentada en una gran silla en el baño de Alice, frente al espejo, tenía una bata plateada mientras mi cuñada intentaba maquillarla. Rosalie era una novia muy nerviosa, y Emmett un novio muy nervioso también.

-Rose!-gritó Alice de nuevo porque mi rubia cuñada no dejaba de moverse. Alice y yo ya estábamos listas, cada una con un vestido rojo pues éramos las damas de honor de Rosalie.

La novia se levantó corriendo de la silla y vomito violentamente en la taza del baño, sabia que los nervios eran traicioneros pero nunca pensé que tanto.

-Llama a Lilian y que los chicos no se enteren de esto- dijo una Alice alterada mientras sostenía en alto el cabello de la novia.

Me quité los zapatos de tacón y baje corriendo- de manera peligrosa- las escaleras hacia la sala donde estaban todos esperando que llegaran los carros para ir a la iglesia.

Mi novio, Jasper, Emmett, Thom el padre de Rosalie y mis suegros estaban en la sala esperando. Todos estaban espectacularmente vestidos.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó confundido mi hermano. No le diría que su futura esposa estaba arrodillada vomitando pero le diría la verdad a medias.

-Lilian, Rose te necesita. Nervios de la novia supongo- dije lo más calmadamente posible. Todos asintieron y siguieron su conversación mientras Lilian caminaba detrás de mí

-¿Todo bien con Rosalie?-preguntó Lilian preocupada.

-Creo que si. La estábamos maquillando y de repente se levantó a vomitar. Supongo que son los nervios de la boda pero sinceramente no lo se. – expliqué.

Cuando llegamos al baño de Alice, Rose estaba sentada en la silla con mejor aspecto aunque un poco pálida todavía, sostenía un vaso de agua en su mano y sonreía de manera enigmática mientras Alice la taladraba con la mirada.

-Rose cariño estás preciosa.- Rosalie tenía sombra rosada ahumada y un maquillaje ligero que iba de acuerdo con el vestido y el peinado en rizos que tenía.- Bella me dijo que vomitaste ¿todo bien?.- Alice la miró intensamente como si tratara de descubrir algún misterio.

Yo seguía pensando en la teoría de los nervios pero al parecer Lilian y Rosalie poseían más información que Alice y yo.

-Mamá, Bella, Alice…estoy embarazada- Lilian tenía lagrimitas corriendo por sus mejillas y Alice y yo estábamos en shock.

Lilian se movió de su lugar para abrazar a su hija y desearle la mayor felicidad en su vida con Emmett y con su primer hijo, luego de darnos algunas indicaciones a Alice y a mi para atender a una novia embarazada que además estaba nerviosa, salió de la habitación limpiando sus ojos enrojecidos.

Alice y yo abrazamos a nuestra embarazada amiga y cuñada y no pudimos evitar llorar de alegría. Mi hermano será papá y mi cuñada y mejor amiga mamá, y yo seré tía.

-¿puedo malcriar a tu primer hijo o hija verdad?-pregunté de repente, Alice y Rose rieron.

-Claro que puedes las tías y las abuelas están para algo.- Accedió riendo todavía.

Unos minutos después apareció Thom en la puerta informando que las damas de honor debíamos bajar con los respectivos padrinos.

Nos despedimos de la novia y el padre y bajamos con nuestras parejas, Alice estaba en las nubes todavía con la noticia del embarazo. Se preguntaba en voz alta si ya Jasper y Emmett y lo sabían.

Cuando aparecimos en la sala Jasper fue con Alice y Edward me interceptó.

-¿Todo bien con la novia?- inquirió preocupado.

-Excelente, a las mil maravillas, solo estaba nerviosa y necesitaba hablar con Lilian.-Dije sonriente. De lejos vi que Alice miraba en mi dirección y me negaba con la cabeza. Eso significaba que Jasper no sabía nada del embarazo de su hermana. Alice tenia sus métodos de investigación.

-¿Estuviste llorando?- me preguntó mi novio acariciando ligeramente el enrojecido borde de mis ojos.

-Si. Todos lloran en las bodas. Es la emoción de ver que mi hermano consiguió a la chica con la que siempre soñó. También estoy emocionada por Rosalie.- no había pensado en mi hermano hasta que inventé esa excusa.

La boda transcurrió de las mil maravillas, Rosalie dio su noticia de su embarazo y mi hermano se desmayó cuando lo supo. Creo que no había pensado en que sus intentos darían resultado tan rápido.

El embarazo de Rosalie también pasó sin inconvenientes. Sería una niña y Emmett estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad al saber que tendría una princesita.

Ahora me encontraba con Rosalie y Esme tratando de calmar a una nerviosa Alice. Hoy se casaba mi cuñada con Jasper y también estaba nerviosa, no se quedaba tranquila salvo para que Rosalie la maquillara, mi pequeña sobrina estaba hermosa con su vestido de flores verdes, diseñado por su tía Allie como ella la llamaba.

-Alice si no dejas de moverte arruinarás tu maquillaje y abrirás un agujero en el suelo.- la regañó Esme.

-Jero Allie- dijo Amy

Todas reímos y Alice por fin se quedó tranquila.

Escuchamos que alguien tocó la puerta y Alice no sabía donde esconderse en su baño, ya que si se escondía en la regadera arruinaría el ruedo de su vestido.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté.

-La vieja Inés- ese sólo podía ser mi hermano.

Amy corrió a la puerta para saltar sobre un desprevenido Emmett.

-¿Todo bien Emmett?-pregunté divertida cuando mi hermano se recuperó del susto que Amy le dio.

-No te burles enana ya llegará el día en el que tu hija te asuste . Por cierto Alice- dijo ignorándome- estás preciosa.- Alice se sonrojó y mi hermano soltó una enorme carcajada.- Carlisle pregunta si ya puede subir, y además vine a buscar a mi princesa- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Amy.

-Gracias oso. Si, dile a papá que ya puede subir.- Respondió Alice con una sonrisa enorme.

Alice se quedó en el baño con Esme mientras Rosalie, Amy, Emmett y yo bajábamos a la sala a esperar los autos.

Las chicas habíamos hecho el pacto de que nos maquillaríamos en casa de Alice el día de nuestra boda.

Jasper estaba guapísimo. Tenía un traje azul marino parecido al que usó mi hermano en su boda y estaba peinado.

-¿Nervioso?- le pregunté sonriendo.

-Bastante si te soy sincero- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No lo estés Jazz aunque es normal supongo. Pero es la duende con quien te casas, piénsalo así además te lo digo como secreto de Estado (1) tu novia-prometida-futura esposa está espectacular.

Él sonrió abiertamente y yo reí. Lo abracé deseándole lo mejor y me subí al auto que habían contratado para las damas de honor.

Creo que la única boda a la que iría con Edward sería en la mía, y eso que nos veríamos en el altar.

Llegamos a la iglesia y no mucho después llegaron la novia y su papá.

Alice lucía un vestido strapple, color crema con una amplia falda y una cola espectacular, su maquillaje era anaranjado ahumado con un toque de naranja más fuerte en los labios. Apenas entró por la puerta se sonrojo adorablemente lo que hizo que la sonrisa de mi mejor amigo se ensanchara.

Una vez que los novios fueron declarados marido y mujer, la fiesta comenzó entre charlas, bromas, comentarios indecorosos por parte de los hombres de la fiesta con excepción de Carlisle al que no le hacía gracia imaginar a su pequeña niña en su Luna de Miel.

-¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme un momento?-susurró una voz en mi oído.

Pensando que era Edward me giré pero cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que quien me había susurrado al oído no había sido mi prometido sino un chico de cabello rubio atado con una coleta baja, vestía un traje gris y zapatos negros. Si de algo había servido ayudar a Alice en sus diseños era reconocer las telas caras de las baratas, y este chico vestía una cara marca de trajes.

-Lo siento pero estoy esperando a alguien más.- dije educadamente y me di la vuelta.

El chico me tomó por el brazo y me giró, intenté soltarme pero él era más fuerte, lo intenté de nuevo y esta vez pude soltarme.

-No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo.- amenazó mi hermano a sus espaldas. El chico se voletó y se paralizó al ver a un chico que lo doblaba en tamaño y en masa corporal y que además estaba enojado.

El chico salió corriendo del lugar y mi hermano me abrazó.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó.

-Si. Gracias por aparecer. – no era la primera vez que veía a ese chico, lo sabía. Lo conocía de algún lugar pero no lograba descifrar de dónde.

-Chicos! ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Edward con la voz entrecortada. No sabía que estaba tan lejos del resto de las personas.

-Hey Ed.! Nada solo un mal entendido. –Es grave cuando Emmett quiere restarle importancia a las cosas.-Iré a bailar con Amy sino se molestará conmigo.-era increíble lo unidos que eran Amy y Emmett.

-Hablamos de camino a casa.-me susurró bajito y me dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Todo bien Bella?-preguntó Edward preocupado.

-Todo bien amor, tranquilo.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!- gritó Rosalie taconeando detrás de mi.

Habían pasado tres meses desde la boda de Alice y Jasper y ahora era mi turno, estaba sentada en la misma silla en la que mis cuñadas se sentaron cuando fue su turno y podía entender perfectamente su estado de nerviosismo, porque ahora me encontraba temblando como una medusa o cualquier animal que tiemble.

-No grites Rose.-me quejé. Creo que era una novia bastante neurótica.

Entre Alice, Esme y Rosalie me terminaron de vestir, maquillar y peinar.

Mi vestido era con mangas transparentes y escote en corazón (2) se abrochaba en la espalda por unos botones y caía delicadamente hacia el suelo, con una cola que sería levantada por Amy, mi maquillaje era azul ahumado del mismo color que mis zapatos, siempre fue mi sueño casarme con zapatos azules, tenía un brillo suave en los labios y mi cabello estaba peinado en una cola alta trenzada en un elegante moño en donde encajaba el velo.

-Estás hermosa cariño.-Me dijo Esme abrazándome y llorando. De no ser porque Emmett me llevaría al altar y ella acompañaría a Edward, le pediría que me llevara al altar.

-Gracias Esme.-le devolví el abrazo

-Iré a llamar a Emmett.-dijo Rosalie luego de darme un abrazo y salir hacia la sala.

-Te quiero Bella, estás hermosa, ya eres oficialmente mi hermana.- me dijo Alice abrazándome.

-Gracias Al. Yo también te quiero, ahora ve con Jasper que debe estar esperando.-Ella rio y salió hacia la sala con Jasper.

Esme se quedó conmigo y con Amy a esperar que llegara Emmett.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Amy me miró y le sonreí para que abriera la puerta. Mi sobrina tenía 2 años y medio y lucía un vestido azúl rey diseñado también por su tía Alli.

-Papi! Tia onita- le dijo Amy a su papá cuando él entró al baño. Esme rió, me beso la frente y salió del baño.

-Guao enana!- rode los ojos, no había manera en que dejara de llamarme enana.- Estás espectacularmente bella.- me tomó la mano e hizo que diera una vuelta sobre mi eje para poder admirar el vestido. –Alice si que se lució.

Diez minutos después nos llamaron para subir al auto que nos llevaría hasta la iglesia.

-Te quiero Bella. Siempre. Recuerda no salir corriendo por el pasillo cuando veas a Eddy.- Amy rio y yo le pegue suave en el hombro, estábamos en la puerta de la iglesia y faltaba poco para que comenzara la marcha nupcial que anunciaría mi entrada.

-Tia!- me llamo Amy.

-dime princesa.- dije agachándome a su lado.

-Muy oita- se sonrojó y yo la abrace con cuidado de no arruinar ni su vestido ni mi maquillaje.

-Muchas gracias preciosa. Tu también estás muy bonita.- mi sobrina me sonrió y yo me coloqué de nuevo al lado de Emmett.- tu hija es un amor. Menos mal sacó eso de Rosalie y no la habilidad de ponerle sobrenombres a todas las personas que conozcas.

Él me miró con expresión de niño bueno y apretó mi mano cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver la decoración de la iglesia, flores blancas adornaban elegantemente la estancia, un sonriente Carlisle me dio apoyo desde la puerta que había abierto, Jasper situado en la otra puerta me guiño un ojo, Edward estaba en el altar sonriendo inmaculadamente, con su camisa blanca, su corbata negra y su paltó perfectamente arreglado.

Cuando llegamos a su lado Emmett me besó la frente y le dijo algo a Edward que hizo que éste riera. Amy me abrazo y abrazo a su tito Edar como ella lo llamaba y se colocó al lado de sus padres en uno de los bancos.

La ceremonia fue sencilla, hermosa y perfecta. Se sentía como una sensación extra corporal ser una mujer casada.

Apenas llegamos a la fiesta los invitados nos recibieron con una lluvia de arroz.

-¿Me permite el primer baile Señora Cullen?- me preguntó mi esposo. Que bien sonaba.

-Por supuesto Señor Cullen. –Me sonrió y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile para el tan esperado vals de los novios.

La fiesta pasaba sin complicaciones, Edward hablaba animadamente con los invitados y yo estaba hablando con Alice sobre como se llamarían nuestros hijos. Ella quería de uno en uno, y yo quería tener gemelos.

-¿Isabella?-preguntó una voz de mi mujer a mis espaldas.

Me giré para ver quien me solicitaba, pensando que era una de las invitadas, pero con quien me conseguí fue con una mujer que vestía unos pantalones negros con una camisa verde manzana. Definitivamente no era una invitada. Pero la había visto en algún lugar.

_Flash Back._

_-Esta de aquí mi pequeña traviesa es la señorita Rennée.-me había dicho mi abuela cuando me descubrió viendo los álbumes familiares._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Alice llama a Emmett por favor.- dije bajito para que mi cuñada escuchara.

**EDWARD POV**

Después de bailar con mi esposa, con mi mamá y mi sobrina Amy decidí descansar un rato y hablar con los invitados.

Observe como mi Bella hablaba con Alice y reía, era un hombre feliz, me había casado con la mejor mujer del mundo.

-Felicitaciones Edward- me dijo Alec un compañero del hospital.

-Gracias Alec. ¿Cómo está Jane?-Jane era su pequeña bebé, la semana pasada había visitado pediatría por presentar fiebre alta. Realmente admiraba a Alec, la madre de Jane los había abandonado y él era un padre soltero, aunque tenía una enamorada en el hospital.

-Jane está mejor gracias.- hablamos un rato, lo molesté con Renata su enamorada hasta que la voz de Alice me distrajo.

-Edward por favor tienes que venir con nosotros ya- mi hermana llevaba a rastras a Emmett y tenía semblante preocupado.

-Alice. ¿qué pasa?-me estaba preocupando su mutismo.

-Una señora nos interceptó a Bella y a mi y Bella se puso muy nerviosa y me dijo que llamara a Emmett pero te llame a ti también…-dijo más cosas pero no la escuché porque hablaba muy rápido.

Al llegar donde Alice nos dijo vi a mi esposa con los brazos cruzados viendo con desconfianza a la mujer que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- inquirí molesto. Era una fiesta privada y no tenía derecho a interrumpir.

Bella se acercó a mi lado y yo la abracé posesivamente por la cintura. La mujer nos vio sorprendida, y luego pasó su vista a Emmett que la veía molesto.

-Alice ve por Jasper, papá y Thom y quédate con mamá.- ordené. Nunca utilizaba mi poder de hermano mayor con Alice pero me preocupaba que pudiera salir herida con algo que se desatara. En cuanto llegara mi padre le pediría que llevara a Bella con mi madre y entre nostros solucionar lo que sea que esta mujer quiera.

Alice salió corriendo en busca de su marido, su suegro y papá.

-¿ustedes son Emmett y Bella Mc Carty?-preguntó la mujer. Los tres nos tensamos.

-Si.-respondieron al unísono.

-Yo soy Renneè Swan.- Eso si que no.

-Sea quien sea, no me importa. No es nadie para mi. Mi madre fue mi abuela y está mi muerta, usted está invadiendo propiedad privada si no quiere que llame a la policía es mejor que se vaya. Usted no es nadie más que una simple cobarde desalmada que abandonó a su suerte a dos recién nacidos.- Sostuve a Bella porque cuando le daban esos ataques se debilitaba mucho.

La mujer la observó sorprendida, yo estaría igual si Bella no me hubiera explicado en la boda de Alice que los estaban rondando.

-Isabella no me hables así.!-levantó la voz la vieja esa, iba a hablar en defensa de mi esposa pero Emmett se me adelantó.

-Usted no viene a la boda de mi hermana a exigir nada. No viene a gritar porque no tiene derecho. Le exijo que se vaya de este lugar y no vuelva.- dijo un Emmett iracundo.

Durante un minuto se hizo el silencio hasta que una voz infantil lo interrumpió.

-papi! Baño- dijo Amy halando el pantalón de su padre.

Emmett la levantó le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Vamos al baño cariño.- Me miró serio y yo asentí.

-Esa es mi nieta- dijo Renneé viendo como Amy le hablaba a su padre.

-No. Usted no es nada en esta familia. No repito otra vez váyase o llamo a la policía.- estaba harto de que se metiera en la vida de mi esposa y de mi cuñado.

-No hace falta hijo. Aquí están los agentes de seguridad. Llévensela, no es invitada de la fiesta.-dijo mi padre serio. Los guardias tomaron a la señora y la guiaron a la entrada, mi padre los siguió y yo guié a Bella a una silla alejada de la gente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunté estudiando su rostro.

- No lo entiendo. Después de más de veinte años ella aparece queriendo formar parte de la vida de nosotros. – dijo enojada.

-Simplemente olvidemos que ella vino. Es tu día princesa, no permitas que te lo arruinen.-dije acariciando su brazo.

-Es nuestro día Edward. Y la intromisión de esa mujer solo me enfadó. Nada arruinará el mejor día de mi vida.

La besé como no había podido hacerlo en toda la fiesta. Y cuando nos separamos nos quedamos hablando un rato más. Después decidimos ir a partir el pastel y bailar un poco más.

* * *

><p><strong>COMO DIJE AL PRINCIPIO ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPI DE ESTE FIC PERO VIENE LA SECUELA...<strong>

**NECESITO 2 NOMBRES DE NIÑO Y UN NOMBRE DE NIÑA...PARA LOS HIJOS DE ALICE Y BELLA...**

**SUPONGO QUE LA SECUELA SE LLAMARA : DE LOCOS: LA SECUELA JAJAJAA AL MENOS QUE ME DIGAN UN NOMBRE INTERESANTE PARA LA SECUELA JAJAJAAJ...**

**UN ABRAZO GRANDISIMO A TODAS!.**

* * *

><p>(1) SECRETO DE ESTADO: supongo que entienden que Bella se refiere a que es un secreto que no puede revelar algo asi como confidencial. o Top Secret jaja<p>

(2) no tuve mucha imaginación así que me imagine a Bella con el mismo vestido que en Braking Dwan.

El vestido de Alice fue inspirado en el vestido de novia del sueño de Bella de brakig dwan:)..

espero actualizar el fin de semana que viene que es carnaval... ya saben que actualizare los fines de semana :)...

UN ABRAZOOO...

a lo mejor actualizo el viernes o a lo mejor no, todo depende de lo que me salga hacer en carnaval!...

NOS LEEMOS EN LA SECUELA!:)


	20. Secuela

**primero que todo quiero darles las gracias por su grandisimo apoyo con "De locos" me encanto que les gustara tanto la historia no sabia que les iba a gustar tanrto el final de la primera historia que llorarian (algunas) cuando lei todo lo que habia escrito tambn me gusto pero supongo que no soy imparcial por ser la autora... solo espero que asi como les gusto "De locos" les guste " Una vida de locos" que será la secuela...**

**Aquí les pongo el primer capi de la secuela... la publicare como otra historia no la continuare aqui como es de esperarse...**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, su apoyo, las lectoras silenciosas, las alertas y la paciencia...**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

Estaba en shock. ¿Cómo se atreve a aparecer después de 22 años y encima a reclamar sus derechos de madre? Derechos que claramente perdió en tanto nos abandonó a mi hermano y a mi aún teniendo 3 meses cuando aún necesitábamos de la leche materna para fortalecer. Dios bendiga al creador de la Leche Nan, suplemento de la leche materna, si mis abuelos no hubieran recurrido a ella no se que seria de nosotros en este momento.

-Preciosa…- la voz de Edward me sacó de mi ensoñación. Como le dije nadie arruinaría nuestro día, mi boda, mi día, mi marido, mi vida y nadie interferirá en ella a menos que yo lo disponga.

Con esos pensamientos olvidé el tema de Rennée. Sonreí a mi esposo, era increíble lo mucho que me tranquilizaba abrazarlo, lo abracé más fuerte y él rio.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Perfecto. Me casé con el mejor hombre del mundo, mi hermano me llevó al altar tengo una sobrina espectacular, Alice está contentísima sabiendo que la voy a perseguir todos los días- él soltó una carcajada relajada y me alegré de que todo lo malo pasara, sonreí viéndolo reír, era otra persona, otro Edward.- Además te amo.- me incliné y lo besé castamente en los labios.

El sonrió con dulzura y se levantó del banco donde estábamos sentados.

-Señora Cullen ¿Me permite usted este baile?- dijo imitando la caballerosidad de principios de siglo pasado.

-Por supuesto Señor Cullen- nunca supe cómo pero siempre que quería podría imitar a la perfección el acento británico. Él me miró sorprendido.- Sabe usted caballero que es descortés dejar a una dama esperando.- continué con la pantomima (1) que él había empezado.

-Guau. No sabía ese talento tuyo de imitar el acento británico. ¿Estás segura que en otra vida no fuiste mafiosa profesional e imitabas acentos para matar?- Y después decían que la que tenía una imaginación activa era yo.

-Vaya cariño, no sabía que tenías una imaginación tan activa incluso más que la mía.- él sonrió y se encogió de hombros, tuve una gran transportación hacia la película Peter Pan (2) cuando Peter se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

La fiesta pasó sin mayor inconveniente. Alice me raptó para que le explicara a ella a Esme y a Rose lo que había sucedido. Rose tenía una idea porque algo le había contado Emmett pero no había querido profundizar por temor a que Amy escuchara.

Luego de que les conté lo respectivo a Rennée, todo lo incómodo quedó en un agujero negro.

Estaba de lo más feliz, mis amigos y familia estaban en el día más importante de mi vida. Ángela con Ben, nunca perdí contacto con ellos, Leah con Jacob y la noticia de que se casaban aunque aún no definían la fecha todavía.

Unos pequeños jaloncitos en mi vestido me hicieron sonreír, conocía a la perfección esos jaloncitos.

-Hola Amy. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Quieres bailar con tu tía?- Amy tenía cara acongojada, Rose estaba con Emmett dando un pequeño paseo por la fiesta, así que me quedé a cargo de mi pequeña sobrina concentida.

Ella negó con la cabeza aún con la cara acongojada. Me comencé a preocupar, tomé sus manitas y me agaché a su altura, hacía un rato me habían obligado a cambiarme el vestido de novia por uno más cómodo y manejable, así que ahora vestía un vestido hasta las rodillas color crema con escote cuadrado y mis zapatos azules.

Amy se acercó a mi oído y me susurró: - Tía, año. Pipi- sonreí enternecida, tenía ganas de ir al baño y estaba acongojada por eso.

-Claro vamos.- A juzgar por su cara, las ganas debían ser enormes así que la tomé en mis brazos y caminé hacia el baño con ella. Su cabello castaño, mezcla un tanto extraña entre el color de cabello de Emmett y el de Rosalie, lucía unos hermosos bucles cortesía de su abuela Lilian, y su abuela Esme. Esme y Carlisle pidieron porfavor que Amy los llamara abuelos, pues aunque no lo fueran en verdad ellos así la sentían y la consentirían como si fuera su nieta biológica.

Cuando Amy salió del cubículo sus ojos grises, cortesía de su belito Thom, lucían más contentos.

La tomé en mis brazos de nuevo y la ayudé a enjuagarse las manos.

-¿Lista para bailar?- le pregunté. Ella rio feliz y asintió.

Salimos del baño conversando, aunque habían muchas cosas que no entendía pues aún era una bebé y balbuceaba todo lo que decía y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

Estuvimos bastante rato, hasta que Jasper se nos unió y Amy le hacía burla por lo mal que bailaba. Aunque Jasper estaba bastante entretenido bailando mal apropósito para que Amy se riera. Alice se nos unió después, seguido de Edward.

Esme, Lilian, Thom y Carlisle se habían disculpado hace un rato alegando que estaban cansados y que se irían a dormir.

Edward y yo nos iríamos de luna de Miel la semana entrante, era viernes y queríamos pasar un fin de semana tranquilo antes de irnos. Todavía no sabía donde pasaría mi luna de miel, Edward no me lo quería decir.

A eso de las 4 de la mañana todos los presentes se fueron y quedábamos mi familia y yo.

Ellos se fueron antes que Edward y yo ya que nos aseguraríamos de que todo quedaba en orden.

-Bien preciosa ahora si serás toda mía- dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Edward me aprisionó entre sus brazos y me dio la vuelta estampando sus labios en los míos, sus manos bajaron golosas hacia mi trasero y su boca no perdió el tiempo tampoco, bajo por mi cuello, causando estragos en mi control. Si no parábamos era capaz de hacerle el amor en el césped y sinceramente no quería pasar mi noche de bodas teniendo orgasmos en el césped.

-Edward para por favor- dije con la voz entre cortada.

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque no quiero pasar mi noche de bodas aquí, tengo la impresión de que no será agradable para ti pasar la noche en el frio césped.- él mientras seguía besando mi cuello, pero con menos intensidad que antes, pues sus manos ahora estaban en mi cintura y sus besos eran más dulces que pasionales.

-Vamos entonces porque estoy a esto- dijo juntando su dedo índice con su pulgar- de arrebatarte la ropa y hacerte mía aquí mismo.

Tomamos su auto, que Carlisle se había encargado de traer y nos fuimos a nuestra casa, mañana pasaríamos el día en la playa y el domingo almorzaríamos todos juntos para luego preparar el equipaje para la luna de Miel.

Esa noche Edward y yo estrenamos la casa como una pareja casada, estaba viviendo mi sueño hecho realidad. Estaba casada con un hombre magnífico al que amo, mi familia estaba felíz, mis amigos cerca de mi y yo de ellos, tal como siempre lo soñé. Mi abuela solía decir que si se visualizaba la vida como se quisiera vivir a futuro ésta se cumplía. Nunca había entendido el significado de aquellas palabras hasta ahora.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano como era mi costumbre, me quedé un rato pensando y sonriendo a la nada, cuando no lo pude atrasar más me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a Edward, me bañe, me vestí con unos shorts marrones y una camisa de algodón blanca manga larga, el día estaba fresco, hacía sol y un poco de calor. Hice el desayuno que consistió en unos huevos revueltos con pan tostado y un poco de jugo de durazno, a diferencia de Edward yo odiaba el jugo de Naranja, por esa razón en esta casa los últimos dos años en al nevera había una botella con jugo de Naranja y una botella con jugo de Durazno.

-Buenos días por la mañana- me sobresalté por la voz de Edward, causando que me atragantara con el jugo, el rio pasito pero me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarme a recobrar el aire.-Lo siento no quise asustarte. Siempre que lo intento no funciona porque me descubres antes, y te asusto en el momento mas inconveniente.-Estaba conversador esta mañana. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera increíble, se veía radiante aún vistiendo sus bóxers y una camisa de dormir.

-Buenos días- dije cuando me dejo hablar. ¿se sonrojó?- Oh por dios. ¿Te has sonrojado? Hace años que no veía que te sonrojabas.- solté una carcajada para molestia de él.

-ya ya… como si tu no lo hicieras- intento defenderse.

-En mi es un habito que se ve todos los días pero en ti es muy raro verlo,-seguí riendo por un rato mas hasta que mi estomago dolió.

Esa mañana hicimos el equipaje para ir a la playa y como sobraba tiempo aprovechamos de hacer las maletas para la luna de miel, me hacía empacar trajes de baño y cuando pensaba que iríamos a algún lugar cálido, me mandaba a empacar trajes de invierno.

En la tarde pasamos a almorzar por casa de Esme. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose y Amy se unieron a la invitación.

-Tia saaa- A veces Amy me llamaba Saaa por culpa de mi hermano por llamarme Isabella hace unos años, lo único que la mente de mi sobrina entendió fue Saa.

Emmett como siempre se rio a carcajadas, era inevitable asi que los demás se unieron incluyendo a mi esposo.

Me agaché a la altura de Amy que venía corriendo hacia mi con una muñeca en sus manos.

-Hola princesa- Saludé con un abrazo.

Amy se puso a parlotear así que la cargué y luego de saludar a todos la lleve al sillón de la sala y me senté con ella. Los niños eran como un imán, me instaban a acercarme a ellos, Amy sobre todo era una niña encantadora, había sacado el humor y los hoyuelos de su padre y la convicción de su madre.

A veces era apabullante la inocencia que es capas de destilar un niño tan pequeño.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba con mi pequeña sobrina más entendía lo que decía, era divertido escuchar sus balbuceos, a veces hablaba bien, a veces puro balbuceo que yo creo que ni Esme entendería, pero supongo que con los años una madre se acostumbra a los balbuceos de su hijo, creo que es por eso que Rose y Emmett le dan lo que Amy quiere cuando lo pide.

-Amy, Bella la comida está lista- dijo Jazz entrando en la sala. Amy estaba acostada en mi regazo viendo la televisión, estaban dando la sirenita era increíble cómo esa comiquita existía todavía, me acuerdo que era la que más veía cuando era pequeña.

Amy hizo un mohín de disgusto que causó que Jasper y yo riéramos, pero aún así se levantó, fue a lavar sus manos y a encontrarse con su tio Jazz para ir a la mesa.

-Te lo dije Emmett no tuve que hacer fuerzas para despegar a ninguna de las dos del sofá.- Todos rieron entre un poco confundidos y divertidos, Jasper como mi mejor amigo sabía mi eterno amor por Disney pero creo que nunca se lo llegué a comentar a los demás.

-Bella tiene una seria obsesión por los clásicos de Disney- se burló Emmett.

-Hey! No te burles grandulón mira que todos tienen secretos.- dije con cierta amenaza en la voz. Si seguía burlándose de mi su pequeño secretito de spider man saldría a la luz.

-Tregua- negoció.

-La tregua solo funciona si estás dispuesto a cumplirla Em.- dije divertida ya que nunca cumplía con los pactos de paz que hacíamos.

-Lo cumplo lo prometo.-Alzo sus dos manos y eso hizo que Amy lo mirara con una sonrisa diabólica. Suponía sus intensiones. Me miró pidiendo permiso y yo asentí solo para que me viera.

Amy pinchó el costado derecho de su padre con su dedo índice justo en el único punto que tiene cosquillas. Emmett se asustó y brincó causando que Amy y yo riéramos.

Como no nos habíamos sentado todavía en la mesa Amy estaba a mi lado me extendió su mano y chocamos los cinco.

-Eso es trampa enanas.

-Yo no lo vi así- dijo Edward abrazándome por detrás.

Disfrutamos de un divertido almuerzo en familia. Sin duda era extremadamente feliz.

Alice lucía un poco nerviosa y Jasper un poco anonadado también. No quise presionar pues ya hablarían cuando estuvieran listos.

-Familia hay algo que Jasper y yo queremos decirles.- Alice intentaba ocultar su sonrisa mientras que Jasper no hacia esfuerzo alguno, tenía una sonrisa enorme.

-Tu dirás linda.-Instó Carlisle.

-Pues Jazz y yo seremos papás. Estoy embarazada.-Eso es estupendo otro bebe en la familia.

Me levante de mi silla y abrace fuertemente a Alice.

-Felicitaciones Al, es estupenda la noticia serán unos padres fantásticos.-bese su mejilla y me dispuse a felicitar a mi mejor amigo, de reojo pude ver como Rose hacía lo mismo con Alice.

-te quiero Bella gracias.-respondió mientras me alejaba, me volví y le dediqué una sonrisa.

-Te felicito Jazz. Lo que siempre soñaste, un hijo con Alice- guiñe un ojo, pues antes de que Alice y él fueran novios Jasper y yo eramos buenos amigos y me contaba sus fantasías familiares con Alice. El rio y asintió.

-Gracias Bella. Es ireal pero fantástico.

Cuando me voltee las únicas que nos habíamos movido habíamos sido las mujeres, Esme tenía lagrimitas en sus ojos, Emmett también los había felicitado así que solo quedaban Edward y Carlisle por reaccionar.

-Oh vamos! Reaccionen. Carlisle no dijiste muchas veces que morías por tener nietos y Edward es tu hermana y tu mejor amigo hagan algo.- los regañé. Nunca había regañado a mi suegro pero siempre había una primera vez. Esme me miró agradeciendo y yo asentí guiñándole un ojo.

-Si es niña no quiero que sea tan hiperactiva como tu- Bien no era lo que todos esperaban pero era un comienzo que Edward hablara.

* * *

><p>(1) Pantomima es como el teatro que hace Edward de imitar a un caballero del siglo 20...<p>

este capi en especial fue bastantant emotivoo...

les espera en la secuela tres flashbacks ( n diferentes partes) de como cada chico le pidio a su esposa matrimonio...:)... no se en que orden sera pero saldra... :)...


End file.
